


Luxuria: Worse Than Scum

by JustACapybara



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Hopefully you'll enjoy this Angels and Demons AU!, Oh My God, Smut, So much smut, THANK YOU VSA FOR INTRODUCING ME TO THIS SILLY SILLY CONCEPT I ENDED UP LOVING!, THE SMUT, and there's smut, but also romance!, so hope all of y'all enjoy :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 59,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustACapybara/pseuds/JustACapybara
Summary: Tristana seeks help to finally find a man that can sate her needs, and the odd couple of Lulu and Veigar know just how to cure that need. A ritual and a deeper bond emerge... and grow.





	1. Unresistable Desires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VSA](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VSA).



A loud cry filled the night, a male groan of delight after reaching an orgasm unrivaled by any other.

And, although a lot quieter, another sound flew through the night... a woman's groan, of disappointment with a hint of anger.

Tristana now laid in bed beside a very tired scout, panting and reaching for a cup of water on the nightstand nearby. "Really, Val? Really? One hour." The male didn't seem to understand what she was so riled up about. Didn't they have fun? He swore he had made her cum at least once, right? She couldn't be not satisfied, right?

Apparently, Val could be very wrong, as soon a very angry ex-gunner trudged away, naked and covered in sweat and jizz from both parties, into the night. 

She wasn't always this horny... well, that's a lie. Tristana always had a fire burning inside her, although at first, the flame was easy enough to keep quiet. Sneaking into the bathroom to relieve herself of some stress, kissing another gunner and leading them to the barracks while the others trained, teasing a Scout until they did something stupid, and praising them despite their stupidity.

Now? Now what she would've considered 'enough' back in her Gunner days was what she would call foreplay, if that. So much was the need, the pure want to have her body ravaged until her mind was barely clinging to its fleshy vessel, that working with the Gunners was impossible. It was hard to aim when you were thinking about how you could totally lay that enemy if you just sweetened your words enough, or... well, ammunition did look a little like those little vibes she saw in the store. Wait, bullet vibes. Was that why they were called that?

Shaking her head as she opened the door to her front house, Tristana gladly welcomed the familiar smell of stained sheets and old sweat in the air. Her bed, her king-sized bed! Fit only for partners that could make her gasp and beg... although, these days, it was pretty damn vacant. She pulled the sheets over herself, thinking if maybe it was worth trying to finish what she had started in that Scout's house... but for what? She'd be horny soon enough, anyway. And Gods knew edging was out of the question. Sure, she liked to drag the pleasure on but edging just felt like torturing herself, mocking her own desperate attempt to finally reach that state of 'nirvana' she seeks.

Laying down with a frustrated groan, she stared out of an open window, into the starry, purple night sky, and closed her eyes. Maybe some-- 

WAIT, PURPLE! STARS! Jumping out of bed, eyes wide and a smile that bordered on deranged, Tristana scrambled for something half-decent she could wear. After all, at least the streets had pavement. Where she would be going.. well, she didn't want any dirt getting somewhere it shouldn't, and her wet skin would probably end up sticky.

After a quick search, she came up with a yellow hoodie from someone she had long since forgotten, a slightly ragged black skirt, and leather boots. Well... it was a look, at least. And knowing her friends, they probably wouldn't mind her naked, let alone wearing this.

Grabbing a candy cane from a jar full of sweets, Tristana started making her way to the woods, past the road, past the dirt paths the youngling used to hide and do their things, past the fence that marked a clear line. Now she was in a sea of uncharted trees... but Lulu always said she'd know the way. And so, confident and still needing to be ravaged, Tristana set off into the night towards her friends' house.

Such odd woods... she didn't remember them being like this the last time Lulu guided her home. The trees seemed to repeat, blocking paths and leading her into certain directions. Was this a trap, the right path...? Well, she had no time to question the horrible things that might happen if this path is wrong. She needed to be fucked, and oh, they would have the answer! Storming into the night, with the flutter of wings of moths and flies behind her, she marched on.

Finally, the ancient manor appeared in front of her, looking like a horrible gothic mansion... reclaimed by nature. Despite the dark structure, the booming tower at the top, trails of rusty metal after hundreds of years of erosion from rain and wind... at night, the place looked like a groove. Massive trees sprouted from the ceiling, their roots going inside windows and growing down like vines, branches appearing where they shouldn't carrying beautiful looking fruits, and in the few lamps lit around the place, moths flocked to it like... well, like moths to a flame! Most curious of all... the door was open, and inside, candlelight illuminated everything.

Stepping in carefully and looking around to make sure she wasn't disturbing a Ritual, Tristana saw the hint of Veigar's hat in the center of the room, but as she tilted her eyes there, nothing. Just a circle made of salt, lined up with precious gems and... books? Oh, she wasn't gonna question.

"Pssst." Came the sound behind her, making the ex-Gunner jump and curse as they turned around, brandishing the candy cane like a knife. A dull, twisted knife. Lulu couldn't help but giggle her maniacal laughter as she saw Tristana, who usually judged Lulu's choice of clothing, now wearing something she might've wore in a date.

Lulu finally stopped, and as an angry Tristana lowered her arm and rest her hands on her hips, Lulu started to speak. "Silly, I told you I'd always knew when you were coming. These forests are magicame, down to the very roots of the trees!... well, and I also have people like Pix helping."

"Woah, wait wait wait." Tristana shook her head and hands, clearly disturbed. "You mean I was being watched? All the way here?"

"Yes? Why does it matter? I thought you loved people looking at your body! No, no, that was just a joke, I am dearly sorry. But you know. When you do the occult... sometimes you need agents to tell you what has come to bargain. You were the only Yordle here today." Lulu flashed a knowing smirk, that completely went over the poor, horny Yordle's head.

"Veigar's here though, right? I should talk to him, maybe--"

"No, Veigar's having a little talk with his spirit."

An awkward moment of silence between the two.

"...d-do... do you care to elaborate?" Trist finally broke the ice.

"Well. You know your conciousness isn't the same as what's inside, right? You're thinking clearly. As clearly as you and I can, at least! Deep inside you, things are... a little different. They shape who you are, sure, but your immortal soul is not the same as that brain of yours. Very, very different, I tell you! So he's trying to tell himself to see things.. well, his own way!"

After seeing the confused, downright disturbed look in Tristana's face, Lulu sighed. "It's nothing you should worry about. Now, tell me why have you come here?"

"Ok... look, you, you deal in magic stuff, right? Hell, the Heavens, everything in between?"

"Yes..?"

"Isn't there.. I don't know, someone that can help me with my.. you know..."

"Someone who matches your libido." Lulu clicked her tongue, again smirking. "Oh, I can do that alright."

"Tell me that isn't what it sounds like it is."

"You know the only sex I do is for rituals, my dear. And talking about those... ever heard of succubi and incubi?"

"Suck u.. what?"

"Sex demons. They'll fuck the life out of you! Literally. Very dangerous. B--"

Trist cut her out. "I DON'T WANT TO GET FUCKED TO DEATH! Not, uh, not literally!"

Lulu giggled. "Silly, let me finish! But... there are stories of mortals who have matched them in bed before. No, not books. Actual proof is written down in letters and notes. And you... oh, my dear Tristana, I fear a Demon might be the only thing that can sate you."

"Pfft, fucking deal. I'd fuck the Devil himself if it means I can get it like I want!"

"...Your words, not mine." Lulu mumbled and rolled her eyes, grabbing Tristana's wrist and carefully guiding her around the circle, into one of the many rooms of the mansion. This one, the woods had reclaimed, large thick roots serving as shelves, with vines working like curtains. It was rather cute if you didn't mind the contents of the shelves.

"Arclight.." She pushed a glowing bottle of... water, maybe? It was too bright to stare at directly. "... moth wings..." Another jar, this one full of what one might expect. "... semen, where is the... no, that's human... yordle... HERE!" As soon as Tristana was about to ask where, or why did Lulu have so much cum just stored away, she was handed a large flask.

"As good as fresh!" Lulu claimed, proudly, while Tristana made a face of disgust.

"You want me to chug jizz."

"What? Nonononono!" Lulu snatched the flask away from Trist, huffing. "You are going to do as I say. Ok?"

Tristana nodded, confused, while Lulu wiped away the sweat and grime from Trist's unwashed body. Now, she explained carefully what Tristana would need, asking for Pix's help in drawing it properly so there would be no mistakes. After all, it could be catastrophic... for Lulu! Imagine giving all those materials to a novice. But, Tristana was a friend. A dear one, since they were children. She deserved this.

"... and then you simply recite this. 'On errands of woe, this evil I sow, may these sins of mine grow, may I grant you my soul.' You're not actually selling your soul, don't worry, you're just... letting them see the goods, per se. After that, you'll say what you want! Try making it rhyme? They like it when people rhyme. They think it's so silly and over the top they HAVE to grant the wish, out of pity if anything else! And in the end, you say, 'On errands of woe, this evil I sow, may these sins of mine grow, may you grant me your own.'"

Tristana nodded, writing in a notepad she wasn't sure where or when she got it, but thankfully, all the steps were written down! Also a purse. Full of everything she'd need! Their sudden appearance was... slightly spooky, but it was fine.

"Now, uh, before you go!" Lulu cried, and Tristana turned around as she was leaving the room.

Lulu continued. "There's a lake just behind our house... can you please wash yourself? I have towels you can borrow. Just... you honestly smell pretty funky."

Another bit of awkward silence as Tristana nodded, and Lulu threw her a towel. "Have fun with your new sexual demon, dear! And remember, no matter how good they are, DON'T hand over your soul to them at any cost!"

And off into the lake Tristana went, swatting away the dozens of moths that seemed to haunt Veigar and Lulu's place. She threw those awful clothes away, and jumped into the lake, letting the cold water cool her down... it worked, a little. At least she wasn't considering trying to see if a moth had a dick.

She made sure to wash everything in and out, a clean slate... although, hopefully, they didn't use the lake often... and if they did, they wouldn't mind the jizz and sweat there. Oh well. Lulu offered it! She got out and dried herself, wearing the awkward outfit and being guided once again outside of the forest, through a different path, although, it the same number of buzzing moths and bizarre trees.

Out through the fence, through the dirt roads, into the pavement... and finally, home. She wasn't going to do the ritual now. She was actually quite sleepy, and almost fell asleep on a pile of clothes as she undressed. The bath did wonders to help her horniness calm down... enough that tonight, her sleep was without dreams, and rather pleasant.

Another day, and the sun illuminating her made her shiver. Oh, she was rather cold actually, wasn't she? Pulling blankets over her naked body to warm up, she looked at the purse and the notepad. Ah, right. Fuck. Fuckfuckfuck! She let out a growl, feeling a heat start to form between her legs. Just the idea, the notion that finally, someone could match her got her riled up! But Tristana would endure. Fuck, she endured this for almost a decade now, a few hours wouldn't hurt!

Her day went as usual, as she walked around Bandle, talked to some partners, blew a guy behind a bar and got groceries. The sun was setting. Lulu said something about when the moon and sun stared each other? This must've been it, right? Yeah, sure. She wasn't gonna wait until it was like six in the morning, fuck no!

And so, preparations started. First, she drew a large pentagram out of salt, placing little gems between each triangle. Then came the candles. Four blue ones, one purple. Something something symbolism? Eh, if that's how Lulu said it had to be...

Third, the flowers. Inside each triangle, she placed a different kind of rose. Blue, white, red, purple, black. 

Now the.. semen. Gods, she couldn't beelive what she was doing. Inside the main part of the pentagram, she opened the flask and very carefully poured it out, making sure it didn't spill. And on top of it, she placed a drop of her blood.

The candles were lit, all doors and windows of the room were closed. Breathing slowly as Lulu ordered, she started to recite.

"On errands of Woe,  
this evil I sow,  
may these sins of mine grow,  
may I grant you my soul."

"So uh, I... I... ah fuck, I screwed this up already, didn't I? Look, I'm not here to get pitied by some three faced chainsaws for arms demon. I'm looking for someone that just.. you know.. will do it to me like I want it done! I, look, it doesn't even have to be freaky. I'm not looking for four cocks to double tag me in both holes, although now-- no, not yet, look, just, Devil? Whoever it is that's down there? Do me a favor and break me this leg? Just send in someone that can fuck good and long. Just, both of those, a lot. Please? Please. Uh.. fuck, I got to..."

She fumbled for the notepad, reciting the last bit of the incantation.

"On errands of Woe,  
this evil I sow  
may these sins of mine grow,  
may you grant me your own."

...

Silence.

(Hell, a few minutes earlier.)

Galio finished dealing his orders to his Contract Dealers, humans and Yordles that had given up their souls in service in exchange for something. In death, they were tools... to lull people into his domain in exchange for things completely worthless to him. After all, gold in Hell was as common as water... or, well, replaced all water. Rivers of gold where the greedy would drown and burn for eternity, rivers of blood where the Great Crocodile roamed, his screams of angst echoing through all seven levels. Some would go so far for water... it was always a pleasure to see their faces fill up with confusion, hate and despair as they realized that there was no water after all that punishment. Just more punishment! It brought a smile to his face.

And then... oh, then came that Incubi. That one stupid, stupid incubi. Truly, the Lust circle was unmatched in their annoyance. The Council was horrible, unfair, demanding the Impossible and ignoring their own flaws... but oh, he would trade every soul he had harnessed to get back into Heaven if it meant keeping them away from him. Horny little bastards somehow managed to fit every other circle of hell ASWELL as wanting to pound any holes they saw! Not that that was the problem. No... the problem was when they got too Prideful.

Lust and Gluttony? Oh, they went hand in hand. Who doesn't enjoy a bit of hedonism when in hell? Lust and Envy? Well, cheating on partners never went out of style. Lust and Wrath? Evelynn had that covered. Lust and Sloth? Mortals were surprisingly OK with this. But oh... Lust and Pride.

There was one special little devil that fit that to a T, and he was flying over right now, a small satyr with red fur, teeth sharp enough to tear through flesh like needles and a trident he never actually used much.

"Well. Came to annoy me? I told you we're not letting you fly no more." Galio spoke in his booming voice to the little Imp, that just laughed in his face.

"Teemo, I will tear out your legs and stuff them so far up your ass even the worst fetishist on the Earth above wouldn't be able to get off to this." They were both quiet, Teemo staring horrified at Galio...

... before they both burst into laughter. "Oh, what am I saying, there's a sinner for everything up there! But you, you little shit, you need to stop killing them so quickly."

Teemo scoffed, twirling in the air. "And why should I, exactly? I'm bringing you a lotta souls. You know it."

Galio sighed, reaching down into the gates of Hell and pulling out a squiggly mass, black and dripping a grey goop. "This is one of yours. Look at this. How much pain and suffering do you think we can squeeze out of this? They won't even be able to recover after we're done. This has no sanity to break and be rebuilt. This is a snack you smack a little and toss aside. And if you keep bringing me something so utterly low quality, I swear I will--"

A cane smacked straight into Galio's chest as Nasus passed by, his three heads howling curses in languages even the most renowed residents of hell might've forgotten. Oh, what a wonderful man he was... the best Lore Keeper Hell would ever have! And also a pretty good courier. A note was left on his chest however, clinging to a broken piece of metal that was slowly reforming on its own. "Well, give me a moment, but stick around."

Galio pulled up a pair of glasses and placed them over his nose, reading the note. "...hmm."

Dragging his hand to his chest and grabbing a drop of blood from his own body, he drenched the paper in it, turning the note into a portal. A portal staring into Tristana's house... a very different view than one might expect.

Everything around her was a dark grey, only a few spots truly white, but even then, so close to getting consumed by that grey mass. The pentagram burnt with light, and besides it, a dark woman moved and danced.

"Oh."

The dark figure danced, twirled, and finally stared at Galio straight in the eyes, dropping to their knees and yapping incessantly. Begging. This was only to Galio's ears, although Teemo watched the scene over his shoulder. With a smile, he leaned in and muttered words that Teemo could only imagine... before having the Gatekeeper turn around.

"Well! It seems I was wrong. Actually, in fact, I got this one contract I think you might enjoy. A soul... well, you've seen her. You know what to do, don't you, tiger? Forget what I said about fucking to death, haha! Go on, my Lord of Women and Men, do your worst to 'em!" Galio's smile was confident and sweet, something so rare it was obvious to Teemo he was being set up, but... well, what could he do?

The note was handed over, and Teemo read the details.

"Tristana, ex-Gunner from Bandle City, friends with famous dealers 'Veigar' and 'Lulu'. Condemned for Lustful Thoughts, Lustful Actions, Lust, Sex Before Marriage, Multiple Partners at once, Degeneracy, Interspecies Relationships*, Adultery, Wrath, Wrathful Lust, Lustful Wrath. Punishment to be delivered at Death: Second circle. People killed: 62.  
* Applies for Sapients.  
** Applies for Magical Creatures (Wisps, Spirits, Wailing Souls, Wraiths, Liches, Etc. If you need more information ask the contractee.)  
*** Applies for non-sapients (anything not stated above.)"

Well well... seems like he had a full plate to toy with. Stabbing the paper with his trident, he moved to the Gates of Hell, and pierced the Veil... now, to actually materialize himself in the Human world.

(A few seconds after the silence has passed.)

The room got colder, much, much colder. Horrifyingly so. Tristana got up, looking around, slightly afraid now the deed was done. Already? Not like she'd mind, but that was a bit sudden, wasn't it? Not even a hello?

Slowly though, the room warmed up, and as she looked at the pentagram, it was slightly broken. Was that... dangerous? In any case, the candles had completely burnt out, the gems spilled, and a bit of semen was starting to absorb the salt and spill out. Well that was a fucking disaster, wasn't it? That's probably why the room got so cold, because she fucked it all up! Ugh. She had to get those gems back to Lulu. How much did a glass of cum cost? Eh, whatever, she'd bring in a twenty and pay her like that.

She did feel... awfully tired, though. A side effect of having your soul exposed to beings higher than your own, it was terribly draining, but she had no idea it even had happened. Grabbing a loaf of bread, she started to nibble on it while sitting on bed, just swiping the crumbs away as they fell... before falling asleep, half a loaf of bread still on her lap.

In her dreams, something started to happen though. She had dreams, lots of them, usually wet ones. Always the same kind of deal, a cute person, a nice location she enjoyed, a lot of colors aaand she woke up with her sheets stained. Not this time.

It was dark, Really dark. And her whole body was white, like the little bottle on Lulu's shelf. Radiating, keeping the darkness at bay. And something, from the dark, clasped her hand.

She couldn't tell what it was, only that it was surprisingly fluffy, and had claws. They held hands. They started to dance together. A slow, sweet dance to a tune she couldn't hear, and just as she was getting in the mood, something sharp bit her. But it wasn't painful. It was... so much... indescribable. There was the sensation of getting filled. As she stared down, she saw her white form slowly disappearing, the darkness inside growing and taking her from within. The more that went on inside her, the more she could feel her eyes opening, bulging like they would soon burst out of the sockets. The darkness was up to her neck now, and their teeth sank so deep, they probably ripped a part of her. But she didn't care. It filled her so good... so...

Tristana woke up drenched in sweat and with a scream in the middle of a toe-curling orgasm, reaching her hands down between her legs, squeezing her thighs and sinking her nails deep in her own flesh. That wasn't just good, that was incredible! It was unlike anything she had felt! She caressed her neck, getting paralyzed as she realized the soft scar tissue on her neck. 

A quick trip to Lulu's place and she was sat down, while Lulu made them some tea, singing a wordless song by clicking her tongue and teeth. "So..." Lulu finally spoke a word, smiling. "... I assume you did as you were told?"

"Yeah. I did everything. By the end the pentagram was kind of.. uh.. ruined? Oh, and, I have no idea how much cum costs but like, I got you..." Tristana fumbled through her back pocket, pulling out twenty pieces of gold. "This ought to pay you, right?"

"Trust me, you'll need that money more than me. Incubi can be rough... as you know." Again, that smile! Tristana crossed her arms, feeling a blush creeping through her cheeks... and blood rushing through her thighs, too. Ugh. "If it's something not that serious, say you got a little rough with your boyfriend to the doctor. If it's something like a brand, or... well, a little too rough, you come talk to me and I'll patch you up and solve your problem. Got it? Just don't go around blabbering about how a demon got balls deep inside you. Do you want to end up having a stroke and having to talk with wheels? Because I don't. So shush hush else you'll blush! Remember that."

"...Okaaaay. So... wait, sorry, I don't, I haven't really got everything down. Am I just going to dream about it or will I actually get fucked? Because I had a pretty good night sure... I'd still rather get pounded than just dream about it.

"Oh, he's coming. Faster than I expected, too. Usually, they take about a month to come through. I'd say... four, five days? Six at most?" Lulu shrugged with a giggle, taking her kettle out of the stove and pouring out two cups of tea. "Cheers, dear."

Lulu picked her cup up, staring at Lulu with the eyes of a student that has a question, but doesn't want to disturb the class. Another giggle, and Lulu sat down. "Question me, please! I have most answers."

"Ok.. why... is he coming so fast?" She muttered, suddenly a little paranoic about who might be listening.

"Because you're a deviant! You are purisin. Had I a knife out of Light I would be able to slice up and serve all that perversion like ham with eggs."

"That's disturbing, Lulu." Although, how would sin taste? She preferred not to ask. The process would probably be painful. "But like... is that good? Or does that mean they're sending someone really bad and powerful? I don't want to get dicked to death, I told you, just... fucked. Good."

"No one will dick you to death. Trust me, dear. No one has enough libido for that. To match you and keep going a little bit after, sure. To kill you? Oh, I fear only the Gatekeeper could do that, and that's because he's the size of castles! So you know. Probably wouldn't even fit."

"..how do you--"

"Drink your tea and ask other questions," Lulu said in a surprisingly serious tone, sipping her own cup of tea. Tristana nodded, drinking a bit of her own, letting out a little hum of approval. That was tasty.

"Will I like.. keep them? W-wait, did I summon a boy or a girl? Fuck, I didn't specify it!"

"Incubi. You want penises. You'll get them. Not that succubi won't get one if you're reeeally into that stuff, but even then most times they'll just send a less masculine Incubi to deal with those cases, maybe even make them crossdress. They enjoy lying, you know? It's almost like they're in a place of eternal damnation because they enjoy causing torment, confusion and hate. You know. Like Demons."

"You sound.. really anti-demon."

"Oh, I'm not!" Lulu giggled out loud, taking a sip of her tea to calm down from her laughing fit. "Not at all. They're my favorite customers. Oh! Talking about that, do you mind leaving now? I should be getting a visit soon enough. But yes, you'll get a man, and they'll probably stick around. Demons are stubborn. Well, off you go! You should get ready. Buy what you want to do in bed and do what you usually do."

Trist got up, Lulu waved goodbye to her little pet project and laid back, wagging her head left to right in a rhythm to a song no one could listen. Ah, Lulu did enjoy the company of Devils. So fun to talk with!

As she got back home, Tristana looked at all the toys she had. Handcuffs, a few dildos, cock rings for those special occasions.. would a Demon even need one? Especially one made for sex? Probably not... but maybe he'd wear one if she said it was cute? No, that's dumb. Collars, well, it'd be weird to feel like a Demon owns you... yeah, big no. Masks? Nah... oh! Blindfolds! Oh. Gee... she'd need to buy a few new ones. Or wash these. But yeah.. yikes. Do that tomorrow.

For now, after a trip in the woods and a bit of chatting with Lulu, she should just polish her cannon, a relic of her Gunner past, and try to take a nap. A nap sounded good. Gods, her legs were killing her... these days she was walking up and down those woods, when before the most walking she did was to a bar, and from there, her partners carried her away... sometimes literally. Gods, yeah, a nap sounded great...

 

A plain, white room.

 

Five figures stood around her, tall, glowing with a heavenly light, whispering in a million different languages at once. Slowly they walked away, and a figure about her size, completely black, like a silhouette that came to life. It grabbed her hand, and now, she could finally move her head.

Her hand was also completely black, darkness unlike anything she's seen. He held her other hand. Soon enough, they were falling down that infinite plain of white, the darkness from the creature calming her down to the point of... of...

Fuck! Again! This time it wasn't even sexy. Pretty cute, but not exactly what she'd consider enough to make her cum. Yet here they were again, sheets stained and sweating, that sensation of relief... so why was she annoyed? Maybe she just really wanted sex. No fluff, no sweet love, just plain and raw fucking.

Why was this demon so romantic? The twat. Then again... well, they were demons for a reason, right? Maybe hell sent her the sweetest, nicest little fuck beast they could find just to annoy her. Huh, and how weird. The room was pretty hot... even with the windows open, morning--

MORNING? She took a nap! It couldn't have been this long, righ?! Agh, stupid demon and their stupid fucking dreams! Tristana got up and dived into the shower, washing away all that sin and sweat. The house was still pretty warm after a quick wash... and it wasn't the sun's fault. 

Was it the Demon? Her being so horny that the house was literally going to burst in flames? Magic? Eh, something something something. If her house burnt down she'd just find a scout's place to drop in. Talking about other people's houses and scouts... Val still had her clothes. The tit.

Dressing up in yet another horrible combination, a pink top with the words 'STAR GIRL' written on it, baggy yellow pants and the same boots as before, she left to meet the scout. 

Or, she would have met the scout, if Rumble hadn't stopped her in the way. Poor Rumble. He pretended... or maybe, actually beleived, that he had the same problem as her. Truth be told, he had just enough stamina for a round. And that was fine! Just not at all what she was looking for. He also was so clingy! He was still a great friend, just... not what she'd look for. Even if he was head over heels for her.

"Hey, Trist! What have you been doing? People in the pub have been pretty weirded out by you. They know we- uh, sorry, I am your friend, so.." He handed over a plastic bag, filled with clothes that Tristana honestly thought she had lost forever. Ooh, her favorite top! Gunner pants, too! The little mechanic got a tight hug, almost melting in the embrace.

"Thanks Bumble!" She caressed his mohawk, an awkward smile as she thought about his sentence. "You said they're... weirded out by me? I've only been there like, yest- no, like, two days ago? At best?"

"Oh, uh, actually, it isn't your fault! Not completely? People are having dreams with you. Like... weird ones. You've been doing weird stuff with Lulu?" He asked in a serious, hushed tone, as if expecting her to admit to her horrible deed. Though, he was just greeted with laughter.

"Dude, chill. Lulu is weird, but she wouldn't curse Bandle to keep dreaming about me. Or me, in this case. Why would I do that? If I want them thinking about my cute mug, I'd just flash 'em."

"Haha.. yeah... yo-you're right. Uh. Well. Glad to see you well! I should.. go now? Yeah. See you soon? Yeah..." Rumble giggled nervously, turning back and walking towards his junkyard. The poor boy. He really needed a girlfriend, holy shit.

Shrugging, she went into the woods again, not towards Lulu this time. A flowing river, a bucket full of soap, and her clothes. They really needed some washing... and some? Some were beyond saving. Thankfully, her favorite ones were salvageable. 

Morning started to turn into the afternoon as she scrubbed all the nasty things clinging to the cloth, whistling. Gee, it was getting hotter, wasn't it? Not just because of the sun, but she couldn't notice. Or, didn't want to.

Placing the wet clothes back into the bag, she decided that before going home and hanging them to dry, she'd take another bath. It was pretty warm, after all, and there was a lake from where the river flowed. Getting naked and washing the clothes she was already dressed on, she decided on going fully naked for a while. Not like it'd hurt, right? Besides, the feeling of dirt and leaves on her feet was quite comfy... at least, when she could see the ground.

A quick trip later, and she was diving deep into the lake, laughing to herself as she surfaced, splashing water and shaking her head to get her hair out of her face. The water was perfectly warm, and the birds that chirped added a nice soundtrack to her bath! That quick bath lasted a lot more than she expected, however. The sun would go down soon. She'd better get going. As soon as she got out of the lake, she could... feel it? Something. It was staring at her. Warm hands caressed her hips, although when she looked down, nothing was there. Ok, that was fucky. Nope. Nopety nopety nay! Nuh-uh.

Picking up her bag and getting out of there as quickly as she could, Tristana made her way to Lulu's home, freaked out and staring over her shoulder. Yeah, 'a few months' and 'six to seven days' my ASS! The fucking demon was already groping her! Next thing she'd know it was dragging her to hell for an orgy. Well... that didn't sound bad, but getting a little notice beforehand would be severely appreciated! Oh, whatever. She'd just sleep at Lulu's.

Knocking on the door, it slowly opened on its own, and she gladly welcomed the warm light of lamps and candles. It was actually colder inside than outside. Phew. And on her armchair a... note?

'Lulu here!  
Pix is taking care of the house for a while. Veigar had some trouble with his own self and awakened some things in him he doesn't enjoy. I have to step in. Don't go upstairs unless you want to see some weird stuff. If you need advice, read one of my books!  
Love, your purple fiendish friend!'

Oh. Well... surely Lulu wouldn't mind if Trist took a nap there, then? And knowing how smart they both were, as well as having a fairy! Surely she'd be protected here. Phew. That was... comforting.

Just as comforting was the armchair, however. She leaned back, and before she knew it, sleep had come to her. Mmm...

A glass pane. It was completely clear. How did she know it was glass? Did it matter? The black figure was tapping on the glass, and it had... eyes. Two sideways slits, like it was squinting. It knocked and flashed teeth in a grin. With how sharp they were, little pins with barely enough space between them for her to make their outline clear, the same sharp lines that had pierced her neck.

She stepped forward. One step at a time.

And finally, she touched the glass pane where he was touching.

Tristana woke up in a cold sweat, heart pumping and feeling a churning in her stomach that almost made her puke on the spot. "Wh... ah..." She rested her hands on her stomach, caressing it slowly. Two figures started to come into view... a horrible, scarred creature, ears chewed and clipped, half of their cheek missing in a grim visage, yellow eyes staring so deep she thought that they were trying to stab through her. A hundred scars and burn marks littering his black fur, looking more like an old and torn up ragdoll than a yordle...

Oh, and Lulu.

"I... sorry to crash in while you two were busy." They shrugged.

"I'm more interested in what you're trying to bring up. Lulu mentioned an Incubus?" Veigar spoke in a low, hushed tone, his voice like gravel. It was gritting to the ears, but it wasn't his fault it was so annoying... if Lulu's story was true, it was a wonder he was still alive, let alone still spoke. "And you're attracting him here. Did it scare you?"

"Yeah? The thing fucking touched me while I was bathing." She spoke in a defensive tone, crossing her arms and leaning forward, trying to cover all of her bits. Yeah, maybe sleeping naked and wet in someone's armchair was pretty rude... fuck.

"That's good!" Lulu cried, clapping her hands excitedly. "That means it's already forming itself! Give it a day or two more and you should be riding him in no time! Oh, did you dream with him? Tell us of it!

And tell of her dreams she did, getting into a more and more positive stance as they went from curiously listening to intently listening. Even Lulu had a serious face. And Lulu, being serious? That was worrisome.

They traded looks, an awkward silence starting to form between the three friends.

"Well.. it seems that it's going to last," Veigar said, finally breaking the ice. "Think of it in a less literal way. He isn't going to hold your hands and slow dance with you..."

"Fucking thanks, Devil." She said, unironically, unable to help but laugh at how dumb that sounded.

"... but he's going to stick around. He's trying to bond with you, so after his deed is done, he won't simply go back to hell. I hate to be so crass, but, even demons know how much you enjoy fucking. He is eager to see how far he can push you. Maybe even lacking confidence... unsure if they'll, uh..." Mentioning the fact Incubi wanted to fuck the life out of her would be pretty disheartening, wouldn't it? "... succeed at what they came to do."

"That sounds... so weird coming from your mouth. Don't say fucking ever again, Vei. Please." Trist said, finally getting up, Veigar looking down and Lulu looking up at her with glee.

"Oh! Oh! Can I say it? Demons reeeally want to fuck you!" Lulu said, smiling like the absolute dork she was. "Like, it's actually a little creepy how fast it is going? They just want to pound you raw!"

"Yeah, yeah you can. Uh. So I'm... safe, right? No one's going to try and eat my soul or anything?"

"No, but they might try to eat you out." Veigar said, smiling. It would've been funny, if his face wasn't so mangled that he could see the teeth inside his mouth from one side. She should've gotten used to it by now, but it was always so... ugh!

"Honestly? Thank you both for everything." She nodded, hugging Lulu tightly, and leaving Veigar with a handshake. He wasn't too keen on touching. The simple fact she was trusted enough to shake his hand was honestly impressive. How Lulu even got so close to that man, that was just straight up a mystery for the ages.

It was late noon when she left the house, still naked and carrying her bag... and as soon as she set her foot off, the warmth came back. "Alright fucko, listen up!" Tristana spoke to the presence in an angry, demanding tone. "I want you to pound me senseless. That does NOT mean I want you to go around groping me as you please while I don't even fucking know what you look like! What the fuck, dude! At least show me your face before you cup a feel! And.. yeah, I know I technically saw your face. But I'd rather see the ugliness than a fucking blob! At least then I'd have something to look forward to, you know? Even get ready, buy something to put over my eyes while you raw me if you're that bad looking. Yeah? Just.. I don't know, you can make everything really hot, can you say yes in any way?"

A hand caressed her tummy, and disappeared.

"Well... that wasn't sexy, so I'm going to say that was a 'Yes, I understand Miss Tristana!'" She giggled, a little more confident. Well, it was willing to stop being weird. That was a start. Finally, she headed home, hanging up her clothes to dry out and leaning on her window, looking at the streets below. Not many people minded the naked lady watching them, seeing as it wasn't that uncommon, especially if Tristana was involved.

Thoughts started to creep on her mind, a lewd smirk forming. The idea of a Demon dark as the night and fluffy as a toy taking her on an alley, or just outside her house, a quickie before the full meal. It was so enticing... a hand touched her inner thigh, and this time, she didn't resist. Maybe sleeping now would be best. Yeah... another peek at him.

Red.

Burning red, the silhouette. His fur was clear now, as well as his horns. His face was still shrouded in darkness, although the white slits and teeth were visible. He opened his arms. And finally, she had a voice to attach to the body.

"Come?" He kept grinning. "Come to me..."

Tristana slowly moved forward. This was what she wanted, yeah? His touch... warm and downright addicting. That sweet, sweet darkness enveloping her. She touched him. He hugged her, warm fur grinding against her skin, making every inch of her immortal soul flare up...

... making her wake up with a loud, inhuman scream, feeling every bit of her being consumed by pure, unadulterated pleasure. She was gripping her sheets so hard her claws had come out and pierced them, almost cutting herself in the act. Slowly she pulled them out, a cheeky grin as she felt the presence nearby, so close she could almost touch it as she fanned herself. "If you fuck as good as you hug, we're going to be good friends." She purred out, almost hearing a... no, wait, that definitely was a laugh, although he had no body yet.

Her day was slow, dull and mostly just exercising, trying to get herself tired as early as possible to have another dream as soon as possible. That, and she could use the workout. Without the Gunner's routine, she was starting to slack... thankfully her diet kept her body more or less as toned as always.

Finally though, the night sky was shining, and Tristana was almost falling on her doorstep from running laps around Bandle and swimming through Lulu's lake again and again and again.

Sweet, sweet...

Nothing.

Did she even sleep? She felt invigorated, sure her legs were killing her but that was to be expected from her rough workout, but overall Tristana felt pretty well.

At least, she did, until she saw the weird, red creature that was picking at her toys.

The click of a flintlock being readied and pointed straight at Teemo broke the silence. Even after leaving the Gunners... well, old habits died hard. A gun under your pillow never hurt..."Care to introduce yourself before looking at my stuff..?"

"Teemo." He smirked, turning around with glee. He was slightly smaller than Tristana, fuzzy all around and with nothing but a small loincloth covering a dick the size of which made Tristana double think her decisions. "You know? The Demon you've summoned. Call me Incubus, if you prefer..."

"Teemo is fine." She put the gun away on the nightstand, biting her lips. "So... introductions are done. How about we get to the fucking?" 

For a Demon, he seemed rather taken back by how direct she was. "Oh my... really? A Yordle with so many toys, so many partners a week and so many lewd dreams still finds the strength, no, the courage to ask an Incubus to fuck? You are completely perverted."

Before Tristana could reply, he flashed a smirk and continued. "I think I'll like you."

The Devil walked over to her, jumping up onto the bed with the grace only matched by acrobats, showing his form in full glory. And Gods! Was he hot. Literally, and figuratively. It was a wonder he wasn't burning the bed! "I wonder why you're sweating." He spoke in a low, teasing tone, leaning down until they were more or less eye to eye. "Is it my heat... because you're in heat... or are you simply nervous to have such glory in front of you?"

"You're almost fucking burning!" She said, hands suddenly snatching him by the fur of his neck and kissing him as deeply as she could, Teemo's teeth having to retract as quickly as possible to not snip her tongue off. A forked tongue meeting her Yordle one, one made for pleasure, the other as normal as normal came. She pulled him down on top of her, feeling her body go up in flames as his chest touched hers.

And his neck... the feel of his fur, like her hands were melting into it, both because of the infernal heat and because of just how soft and incredibly addictive it was to touch. Like sinking in a dream... she didn't want to let go, and for as long as she could, she wouldn't.

His mouth, warm, wet, his drool ambrosia, his tongue the plate, and she was going to gorge herself in this meal fit for Gods and Queens. Oh, she felt like a Queen alright.

When she was finally out of breath and about to feel her lungs giving out, she pulled out, gasping for air with the despair of a dying woman. Teemo took the opportunity to run his tongue all the way from Tristana's lips down to her neck, to her chest, tasting the sweet life within. Her true nature was so clear... so much Want. So much Lust. Oh, this was a Sinner he would not simply kill and toss aside. He was going to taste this death.

"Well then, my dear... you have summoned me. How will I fuck you?" He got up again, letting her have another good look while laying down, his cock changing into a knotted cock. "Do you want me to lock you in place and use you until I'm satisfied?" Now a flared cock, even bigger than before, and it wasn't even hard. "To fuck you as deep as I can, to touch the top of your womb and flood you until every one of your ovaries are drowning in a Demon's semen?" He smirked, going on and on about multiple kinds of dicks, while Tristana recovered.

It took a minute or two to get her breath back completely, and as Teemo yapped on about... eggs? Ok, no thanks, the ex-Gunner decided to not stick around for this. Pulling him down by the fur of his legs, she stood on her knees, so they were now eye to eye. "Look. Amigo. Pal. Fiend. Devil. Friend. Fuck-buddy. You listenin'?" He nodded, a cocky smirk in his face. "I WANT YOU TO POUND ME. I don't care if your cock will make dinner in the fucking morning! Give me the original dick and fuck me with it! I don't want any stupid tricks! I want sex, I want it now, and I want it to last until my soul is barely clinging to my body! You got it, fuckboy?"

Teemo licked his lips. "So demanding, you--" Tristana interjected with a scream. "SHUT UP I SUMMONED YOU FOR SEX NOT YAPPING. I GOT A DISEASE. YOU GOT THE CURE. FUCKING USE IT!"

"Well, then clearly, I have to administer it properly." Tristana sighed. Of course she had to go with the fucking medic analogy. Now he wouldn't shut up about it. Oh Gods, would he start talking in Doctor speech? Oh no! Oh noooo!

"Please stop and just fuck me."

"You wouldn't enjoy that."

"I... I LITERALLY SUMMONED YOU FOR THAT!"

"Oh, I'm still going to fuck you to an inch of your life!" Well, and past that... but he didn't want to distress her, now, did he? "But before that. Gotta make sure you want it to happen."

Before she could question him, he was already nipping at her lips, needle-like teeth scraping against her flesh, soon followed by sharp claws dragging against her shoulders, going down her arms so very slowly. She was dripping with sweat as if she had just left a bath, and between her legs, there was probably just as much of her own private wetness pooling up with it. Again, somehow, he managed to be hot in both ways... it was so good!

"And how long... 'till I'm pinning you down?" Tristana asked as soon as his teeth let go of her, feeling her heart thumping like a march at the peak of its presentation.

"We'll see if you have enough left over by the time we get there." His tone was soft but dominant, careful talons making their ways down her arms and onto her hips, climbing back up to her breasts, groping her from below, very softly pinching at her nipples. "Look at you. A moment ago you were demanding to get fucked. Now you're enjoying this. Take things slow. Take it from me... I've been doing this for eons."

Well... he really got her there. She had been fucking for a long time, Yordles aged like honey after all so hooking up wasn't hard, especially if you kept your grudges to a minimum. But... well, she was just horny. He existed since the beginning of time to fuck people. Maybe riding this wave was fine. Not like it'd hurt. And so, Tristana let herself go, a lewd smirk as she caressed his neck fur. "Just make sure that by the end of the night, I'll have at least a load filling me up, yeah?"

"One load? Someone's feeling pretty reserved today." He chuckled, groping her tightly, making sure his claws never poked too deep against her nipples. "As long as you keep up with it, I'm not stopping." Although, sooner or later, she'd see why Succubi and Incubi weren't usually summoned. Oh, yes she would.

His teeth started to nibble against her neck, once again barely scraping flesh, making sweat sizzle away, tongue running over the marks of the first dream he gave her. "It's good to know what's yours."

"Shut up and get that mouth to good use." She huffed, which made him look up from her neck and smile.

"Oh. Gladly."

Making her lay on her back, Teemo ran his tongue from her neck all the way to her clitoris... his unnatural forked tongue closing both ends around it, squeezing and grinding against her with all the softness in the world, keeping her pleased as he got into position between her inner thighs. He didn't mind eating his own cum, but if he could avoid it... well, making her scream with his mouth at least once seemed very worth it. Bringing such a fine specimen down... oh, he would shiver at the thought, if his tail wasn't doing that for him already.

Tristana, on the other hand, was gripping on the sheets for dear life, a big smile on her face as she slowly started to move her hips forward towards him, trying to grind against that soft fur and keep feeling his tongue. She was getting close... and he hadn't even put anything inside her yet? Truly it was devilry. She could totally get used to this devilry. Hell yeah. "FUCK!" A loud scream ran from her throat before she wrapped her legs around his face, forcing him to stay right where he was... with his tongue inside her. Nose just barely tickling her clitoris, yet the warmth it let out was enough to have her start to gasp, the feeling inside her even better than any dick inside her previously, despite being so thin and long. A wave of heat and pleasure clambered all over her body, tightening the grip on her sheets as much as she could before finally letting go, looking down at Teemo with a smirk.

She needed a moment to catch her breath, before getting right back into her more dominant mood. "Alright.. a-alright. Now show me you can do all that with your dick too."

"Of course." He slowly climbed up her body, face to face with her, penis resting just above her belly.

"Waitwaitwaitwait. Alright just, before I coat it with my juices. Get over here. I want a taste of demon dick." She said, dragging herself away and sitting up, mouth wide open, looking straight at his eyes.

Again... her easygoing attitude, demanding tone and lust amazed the Incubus, who was now quite starting to like this. Not in a morally devious way... something more.. personal. Maybe he'd keep her until the next morning. See the wonders of Bandle while she was reeling. Wouldn't hurt to spend some time away from Galio and his merry band of torturers.

Getting up and standing between her legs, dick throbbing, a small dribble of pre-cum coming out. Her tongue went for it first, pulling away slowly, seeing how far she could string it... and after almost hitting her head on the wall behind the bed, Trist decided that enough was enough and used her tongue to break the string. Just like his drool, it sent shivers down her whole body. "Well... isn't that interesting." She purred out, leaning in and kissing the tip, slowly running her tongue around it, closing her eyes and slowly going forward. Teemo caressed her hair as she had her fun tasting him, a less cocky grin now. "See? Slow is better. Just enjoy it..."

And enjoy it she did, spending a few minutes sucking away, even going so far as to try and deepthroat him, but thankfully she realized how dumb trying to get all that length down was before anything bad happened. Licking, sucking, nibbling, even a handjob to get a few more dribbles of pre on her tongue. A few more minutes of sucking, and she finally stopped, looking up at him with a confused look as she jacked him off with one hand, the other caressing her inner thighs. Oh, she wasn't going to cum yet... but damn, she needed some touches. "So uh... how long do you last?"

"You want me to cum already, dear?"

"Well... I don't want to spend the next ten minutes blowing you, you know. This is supposed to be foreplay, yeah? I want to get to the good bits!"

"If you want to know... I could last for as long as you want. But for you... well, just a little longer, and you'll get to enjoy it."

Rolling her eyes, she decided that she had already sunk so much time in tasting his dick... might as well stick around to taste his cum. And soon enough, Tristana decided it was one of the best choices of her life, carefully caressing his balls and feeling them as he came, almost bulging her cheeks with semen! Swallowing everything and breathing heavily, she looked up at him, incredulous. "W-what the... holy shit..."

Tristana needed a moment to catch her breath, feeling more cum than she probably ever had in a day filling up her belly. Teemo leaned back against an invisible platform, clearly judging her, but Trist didn't notice. At least, not until she looked up to ask him about it.

"... so you'll also cum that way when you're inside me, right?"

He flashed a smile. Oh... that was just the answer he was looking for.

"And many more times. Until you're begging for me to stop."

As she laid down on her back and spread her legs, a confident smirk crept to her lips. "Oh... then I think you're gonna be here a looong time." She stuck her arm out to grab his neck fur, pulling him down for a kiss, finally letting him go inside after almost half an hour of almost nothing but complete lewdness.

He didn't waste any time pushing himself forward just fast enough to overwhelm her, but not hurt. Making a sinner as perverted as this gasp? Oh, that was music to his ears. Tristana could barely breathe as she felt his cock filling her, a soft warmth almost massaging her insides... and soon enough, he started to grind against a sweet spot Tristana rarely ever touched. It was just too good, it always ended her fun too quickly! But now? Now even despite being lost in pure bliss, hands, and arms wrapped around that deliciously soft and comforting fur, her insides filled with that large, thick cock, just small enough to not stretch her. She hadn't came yet.

This wasn't just another good fuck, this was incredible, beyond anything she's ever had. It almost didn't feel like just sex... but she could care less about what exactly was going on, as long as he didn't stop thrusting and she could feel his warmth.

It took a while of relentless thrusting, passionate kisses and even more groping, but finally, they both were brought to an orgasm. Teemo smiled as he felt Tristana's claws sink into his neck, each throb making her gasp. As he tried to pull out, Tristana held him in place with her claws and legs. "You said all... night. I can do all night."

She looked so tired. So... weak. Well, Teemo wouldn't mind taking her right now, if that's how she wanted to go. And so slowly they clambered through the morning into the early afternoon, the Devil was surprised to find not only Trist could keep up with him despite looking so tired... she was also damn good.

Finally, Tristana looked like she was in the brink of passing out, gasping for air and water, holding her stomach, a happy smile in her face as she dug her claws into her own skin just to keep awake.

And Teemo?

Teemo was...

Satisfied.

True, he wasn't as completely done as Tristana, in fact, he could push himself for one more load if he really wanted it. But... he didn't.

What had happened to the poor Incubi? Oh, how many people he had taken. How many poor women and men had met their fate at the hands and delights of this Devil. How many souls had he dragged, broken, terrified, screaming into hell?

And once again he felt... satisfied. Like he only felt once before.

It was almost uncomfortable. He was a hedonist but in Hell? That only meant you wanted more, and never had enough. No one was satisfied. More gold! Blood! Cum! Food!

Yet this was enough.

His uncomfortable realization was quickly pushed aside as Tristana tugged at his fur, making him look back. She motioned with her fist and thumb to her mouth, making a drinking motion. Well, exhaustion would still lead her to hell, especially after such a night.

Not yet, though. Not yet.

He got up and walked around the house, carefully using his large talons and grace to not heat up the water as he filled a cup and brought it to Tristana. After all that, it obviously wasn't enough... but it was enough to let her fall asleep.

Any other Incubi or Succubi would take the opportunity to get back into Hell or finish the deed now that they were so vulnerable. But Teemo almost enjoyed just... staring at her. How her sweat glistened on the light. The sheets, now stained with his demonic presence, cum, fur... this was almost nice. He remembered that feeling, long ago. It brought a smile to his face.

And so the day went on.

 

As Tristana woke up, the first thing she noticed is how her body still felt warm, but after such a fine damn fuck, she couldn't even get horny. The second was the number of cups with oddly-shaped ice cubes and water filling them.

And the third, that she was alone.

Weeell... it didn't matter much. She got what she wanted, he got what he wanted too, right? It was a little disappointing. But that was the point of all Demons, right?

It was a damn good fuck, though...

After slamming down some cups of water, Tristana finally got up and into the shower, a cold bath to wash everything away. And there was a lot to wash. It was already pretty late when she got into the bath, the sun only barely hanging onto the sky. When she got out, it was completely dark, but thankfully, there were candles lit around!

"... Teemo?" She asked, and the little Devil himself appeared in the door frame, smiling, loincloth still just barely hiding his lower bits. "Uh. Thanks for rawing me."

"No problem." He chuckled, shaking his head. "You are a little horrible woman, do you know that?"

"That's a compliment..?"

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Well, now I can tell Lulu a Demon said I'm horrible. Thanks." She giggled, shrugging. "So are you sticking around for what?"

"I'm not sure. Thought you might want a round two...?"

"Give me like another nap and a meal? Uh, do demons eat, or something?"

"We might eat too much, you know. Ever heard of hedonism?"

"No, but I know a good little place you might want to-- I don't think they serve demons, actually. They didn't even let me eat there while I didn't have my top on. So uh... not sure that loincloth's gonna cut it."

"Give me a minute, dear."

Teemo stepped out into the corridor, and the horrible smell of sulfur and... something else, kind of like burning flesh assaulted her nose. She almost went out to see what he was doing, but thankfully, he was soon done.

He also looked completely different now.

His fur a nice shade of white with fuzzy spots around his squinting eyes. It was all over his face now! He had a cute little hat, and pants. Though, he was still shirtless, wich did raise more questions than it answer.

"Wait, you can just, make clothes? And change your whole body?"

"...I literally showed you my penis changing shapes."

"You didn't give it a little sweater though! Talking about that, why not just put on a shirt, too?"

"Oh dear, I'm still an Incubi. I might have covered my dick up, that doesn't mean I got tired of showing my body off. Well, you're hungry, are you not?"

"Yeah." Tristana smiled, grabbing her Camo top and her Gunner pants, plus her combat boots. "I'll just present you as my... no... uh..."

"Just say you're my girlfriend and call me Teemo."

"Yeah, that sounds pretty good. Well.. let's go?" She smirked, walking past him and out to the front door, feeling the warm presence of the little devil following her.

Soon enough they were holding hands and walking down the streets to the little pub her and Rumble usually hung around, looking for partners. And as they did, heads were turned and hushed, curious whispers were exchanged amongst the people they passed. Most simply couldn't believe what they were seeing. Others commented at the weird fact they've never seen this odd man before. Some spoke of how warm the wind was as they passed.

Oh, she didn't care. Neither did he. Once they got into the bar, that's when it got to an uncomfortable level.

The casual conversations slowly stopped as they sat down, waiting for a waiter to pass by to order something. Heads were turned, people hushed and whispered, and there were some audible sighs of disappointment. 

"Ignore them, it's just..."

"With all of them?"

"You mean what I think you mean?"

He tilted his head and the casual smirk on his face turned into a frown. "I'll let you guess."

"... fine, sheesh. Yeah, with all of 'em. And... sometimes two or three at once. Sometimes. Don't quote me on that though." She mumbled, crossing her arms and finally getting frustrated with the uncomfortable looks those around them were giving. She got up and ordered two bottles of beer and sandwiches. Nothing too much, but it was fine. Teemo came over to help her with it, and all the way through grabbing it, eating, drinking and casually talking about the place, not one soul in that place could help but stare at the sluttiest woman in Bandle, the one that would flirt with anyone for a quickie on the stalls... simply coming over to dine with a friend.

"Ok, I can't, I really can't handle this. I'm getting a bit freaked out. I know a place. You wanna come?"

"Sure? I don't want them starting to get too curious either. Although I do like listening to their chatting..."

Tristana rolled her eyes at his comment, leaving her payment on the table as she walked away, heads still following, and as soon as they left the bar blew up in a roar of voices, crying and utter confused gossip.

The way to Lulu's house was already ingrained in Trist's mind, but the closer they got, the more disturbed Teemo seemed to get. His eyes were now fully open, clearly revealing his inhuman nature as he stared up at the moths and butterflies that swarmed the woods. "Who... owns these woods?"

"Huh? Own? Uh... I guess Lu and Vei? They don't really own it though, it's more like they're the only people living here soo..." She continued to march forward, while Teemo preferred to float just a few inches above ground, avoiding getting the beautiful shoes he had for this form stained in any way. The leather was so polished! He would not stain it with mud.

Finally, once they reached the house, to Trist's surprise and Teemo's discomfort, Lulu and Veigar were already at the doorstep, both of them with their staves out and just waiting.

"So... did you treat her well?" Lulu was the first to ask, before gasping. "Oh! Waitwaitwait. I got to get something! Trist, talk to Vei!" The sorceress ran inside the house, looking for tea cups. Meanwhile, Veigar's face was covered in the unnatural darkness of his magic. Something beyond Faith. The very fabric of existance twisted and malformed until his face was completely gone, little yellow lights flaring up, working as his eyes.

"What's his name, dear?" He growled, as Teemo crossed his arms, now more annoyed than anything else.

"I... don't get why everyone is so hostile to each other? But he's Teemo? And honestly? He was pre--" She was cut off by a yelling Lulu, who quite literally flew through the door frame and in front of Tristana. "Drink this!" She ordered, and Tristana really didn't have much choice other than to drink a clear white liquid from Lulu's tea cups.

"Now! Did he hurt you? Was the sex good? Did he threaten you? Did he orgasm? Did he cum inside you? That's the most important!"

"...No, absolutely incredible, no, yes, quite a few times?" Trist gestured her confusion with her hands, staring at all three. "Why are you all so freaked out? It's freaking me out!"

"Because he's a Demon, Tristana. An Incubi, no less. How many sweet lies he could have told you..." Veigar scraped his metal fingers against the staff, making a horrible scraping sound that slightly annoyed Trist, and seemed to downright hurt Teemo.

"Trist! Can you just please tell them--" Teemo was cut off by Veigar's scraping getting louder, and Lulu started to poke Tristana with a worried face. Finally, she waved her arms, pushing Lulu away gently but with enough force to tell her she was done with this.

"ALRIGHT. EVERYONE CHILL. I'm not mind controlled or whatever the fuck you guys think happened, ok?! I got pounded! I'm really happy! He wants to fuck me again and I want it too! Besides I thought you guys told me he wouldn't kill me, right?! So why are you all freaking out?"

"Because Lulu lied, and he could very well be planning to murder you. Of course, if he tried to do it by fucking you, it wouldn't work, but... there are other ways."

Tristana didn't pay much attention to the rest of Veigar's words after 'murder you' was said. She stared at Teemo with a face of disgust and a hint of fear, while Lulu and Veigar stared him down.

"Now you two are just fearmongering." He hissed at the magic couple, frowning. "Tristana... yes, I would have killed you were you any other woman. Not anymore, however. You're special."

"Special how, also what the FUCK Lulu! I told you I didn't want to get dicked to death!"

"Well, you didn't! I never said anything about getting your throat sliced! But you know how to defend yourself! So I thought you'd be fine! And you are fine!" Lulu said, rather proudly. "See, you even seem to like him! And he doesn't seem to want to murder you anymore! Aren't we great at getting couples together, Vei?" She smirked, looking at her boyfriend, who let out a sigh.

"Teemo." He said, tapping his fingers at the staff, yellow eyes burning with the intensity of two suns. "If anything happens to our mutual friend here, I promise you that you will wish you could go back to the moment your halo was broken just to feel some relief from the pain and regret I will make you feel."

"Broken.. halo?" Tristana chimed in once he was done talking, while Teemo stared at Veigar with downright fear.

"Yes." The veiled mage changed his gaze from the devil to the Gunner, a lot easier to look at him in the eyes now they didn't almost blind you. "How did you think Demons are born, you..." A pause as he breathed in deep. "... not well-informed summoner?

"I... dunno? If you sin so much to impress the devil you get a spot of honor on his armies, or something?"

"No, those are what we call 'imps'! They're adorable! They think they're so important." Lulu explained, a happy smile on her face.

"Yes, those are imps. The Council... does she know what the Council is?" Teemo asked, suddenly realizing just how utterly unexperienced Tristana was when it came to this, at the very least judging by her face

"Uh... can't we just sit down and talk? I don't, I don't want to listen to the history of Heaven and Hell while standing on a bunch of dead leaves." Tristana mumbled, taking a step forward. Lulu and Vei tapped their staves, and suddenly it was as if Teemo had a weight lifted off his back. "Thanks, guys." The Demon said.

"Get out of that form and talk to us as you truly are." Veigar hissed, before walking inside, Lulu following suit.

"Trist? You might want to look away?"

"Why..? Oh no, you'll be naked, how sad."

"It's a little more complicated."

"I've been on the field of battle... I can handle seeing you take off that silly fur.

"Trist. Can you just go inside..?"

"Rude, but ok." The Gunner said, turning to the house and going inside, once again being assaulted by the smell of burning flesh and sulfur. He came inside soon after, sitting on the small dining table that usually only ever saw three people, and that only at special occasions.

"So." Veigar said, turning to Lulu, his veil slowly disapearing into nothing and revealing the torn flesh underneath. "Do you want to start?"

"YES! So like, there was these six guys who were super into keeping people on the line? But no one likes being held by a leash so they were all like 'how can we make people stop trying to do stuff we don't like?' And the answer was...!" Lulu picked up her staff and booped Teemo's horn, who let out a very confused and rather annoyed groan.

"... horns. Do they like, piggy back ride 'em and use the horns to pilot..?"

Veigar couldn't help but chuckle, a raspy laugh that could very well be a threatening growl to anyone who didn't know him. "That used to be a Halo. Arclight bound to your head, so the Great Ones could drag you around, quite literally leashing you."

"Yeah! So like, after they did that, some people were really angry because it was done completely without anyone's consent! Kind of rude if you ask me, and like, Galio, and some other folk? So yeah. A few angels broke their own halos into those.." This time, Lulu only pointed at the horns with her staff, but it was enough to make him recoil out of fear he might get booped again. ".. things, and so when the Great Ones tried to grab them by the horns, they were made to bleed! It was horrifying! Like, you will never see anything as disturbing or hear something so utterly maddening as the cries of pained anger of one of the Council's Members! It is utterly terrifying to the point I have yet to recover!"

"Anyway sorry for the tangent! Yeah so like after that was done they started doing stuff with mortals and encouraging stuff that'd piss of the Council? So they were really pissed and made a realm out of pure suffering to shove them in. Turns out if you spend enough time suffering, you grow numb. So Galio was the first one to reach breaking point and when he did he kind of became the King. So now he controls the Gates but that's... a few Eons from where we were. Sorry."

"So yeah Galio molded Hell into basically a palace for partying where you do what you want! Also building an army to strike down the Council and break their Reign? But that's another story. Anyway yeah so that's that."

Tristana blinked as she slowly turned around to Teemo, who was smiling. "So you were... an angel at some point?"

"Yep. Council broke my horn themselves."

"H... why... what? How?!"

"They brought a buff dude that went against them to snap my horns and cast me to Hell. Was pretty rough."

"Teemo." Veigar interjected, smiling. "You know that isn't the full story."

"... dude, that's personal. I'm not just going to... you know. Let her see me as a Demon? Or at least, let me do it with you two not listening."

"You will have to tell her sooner or later but I will respect your attitude!" Lulu said, while Veigar stared at her with confusion, before shrugging. "Very well. She will be the first and only to know."

"Awn, I almost feel special now.. I'll get to know why my fuck buddy got mangled." Tristana rolled her eyes, elbows on the table and hands over her head. "What the fuck. What the fuck? What. The. Fuck."

"Tristana, you will know a lot more if he sticks around. And every day you will be more disgusted by Heaven and Hell... and no one will blame you." The Mage nodded to himself as if to show how sure he was.

"Ok...? Wait, doesn't he want to kill me or something?" Teemo glanced at Vei and Lulu, while they smiled. Veigar, that horrible crooked smile, visible through his right cheek, a horrible, horrible sight. Lulu, that smart smile that revealed she knew so, so much more than she let on.

"... no, Tristana, I won't kill you. I promise you that." He said, finally looking at her directly in the eyes. "I promise."

"Nuh-uh, that ain't cutting it buddy." Lulu took off her hat, sticking her hand inside it. Tristana was about to ask how deep was the hat that Lulu could fit her whole arm down to her shoulder inside it, but Lulu interrupted her by yelping with delight as she pulled out some black parchment.

"Here it is! Alright, Trist? Write your terms." Lulu also pulled out an ink pot, a feather pen, and a needle.

"...Sorry, but what the fuck are we doing? Am I going to what, make him my sex slave or something?"

"If you want." The three others spoke in unison, the couple staring at the Demon with judging eyes while he looked away, trying to be a lot more innocent than he truly was.

Tristana ignored the three, taking a couple of minutes to write down her terms.

"I, Tristana, hereby ask Teemo to only do it raw with me every day and night I feel like doing it until both of us are too tired to continue or something stops us like jobs or hell business. Other sexual acts OK too. Also do not kill me.

Your signature goes here --> ______________"

She pushed the paper forward, and the three of them read it in their own heads... all three of them unable to contain their laughter.

"W-what? You asked me for a contract right?"

Tristana looked horribly confused and somewhat offended that even her friends were laughing at her. Lulu finally explained, "You silly billy! You forgot to prickle your finger and tie it with blood. Why do you think I gave you a needle? No wonder I couldn't feel any magic from it! Besides, you don't need a place for him to sign... he'll know what to do."

Sighing, Tristana was taught how to stab her own finger, how much blood to let go of and how to be sure if the contract was functional, since it now was wet, and the ink almost seemed to glow a dark red.

"Creepy, but alright. Well, Teemo?" Trist asked, and he was already slicing his finger with the needle, letting the blood drip on the paper. It suddenly burst into flames, prompting a scared scream from Tristana, and this time no one laughed.

"Well, it's done. You two happy? Now there's a contract binding us. I can't go away until it's done... except for the fact you didn't even tell her that she needed to add a failsafe. Or something to end my term." Teemo said, wiping away the ashes.

"We know. But you're probably the only demon stupid enough not to take the easy shots at slicing apart Trist while also fucking her. So yeah! Yay you're stuck here and forced to fuck her for pretty much her entire life! And we're yordles! So that's a long time!" Lulu giggled with glee, clapping. "Well! I think this was wonderful, ladies and gents. Off you pop now. You two have a lot to discuss since now you're living together!"

"We are... oh yeah, I guess we are. Shit." Tristana said, suddenly realizing she'd have to adjust her life. "Are demons high maintenance?"

"...no offense, of course." Tristana finished, suddenly realizing what she just said.

"None took, and honestly just buy a couple more meals and you and I should be grand." He smiled, teeth sharp as needles making Tristana already bite her lips.

"Alright alright!" Lulu clapped her hands, getting up. "Before you two do the deed in front of my poor fairies and moths, will you please go back home? Do it there."

Tristana kissed Lulu's forehead and gave a handshake to Veigar once again, taking Teemo out.

Once they were far enough from the Forest that the moths weren't following them anymore, and far away enough from civilization it was certain no one would catch them, Teemo stopped. "Alright... so, want to have a quick 'test ride' with my more yordle-y form?" He purred, making Tristana turn around and already get to kissing him.

He didn't complain, but as she pulled away and reached for his cock, he grabbed her hand. "Yes, or no?"

"Yeah! What are you waiting?" She asked, but he pulled away from her.

"This is going to be kind of ugly? It's why I didn't want you to see it but... hey, I guess the earlier you see this, the earlier you'll get used to it. It'll be weird." He said, and Tristana sat down to watch it.

Teemo sighed, and as the smell of what she now saw as Brimstone and Sulfur came out, Teemo's skin and red fur started to fall off, burning away as it hit the ground, revealing a horrible mass of swirling darkness underneath, but soon enough there was a Yordle's skin covering it. The same white fur as before, the only hints to his former nature being the yellow eyes that were always squinting, the unnaturally sharp and thin teeth, and the red fur on his neck.

"That... can you... woah this is gonna sound really weird but you wouldn't happen to like, be able to pound when you're a pile of goop, would you?" She asked, smiling a very half-hearted smile, expecting to be talked down or refused, at the very least.

"If you want to be killed? Sure. But then I'd break my contract, and I don't want to have to deal with Galio or those two again." He knelt in between her legs, arms going between her own, their bodies almost interlaced, lips inches from each other. "And despite all that... I don't think I'll be able to keep away from you."

Since then, Tristana slowly but surely started to develop a routine. Waking up, banging, bathing, eating, banging, bathing, sleeping. Then she was once again accepted into the Gunners, and by moving a few papers around and exchanging 'favors' with a few of the higher-ups, managed to land Teemo in missions with her almost every time. And there, they would bang too, before moving on to whatever was the matter at hand.

Teemo... adapted. He enjoyed it. Her presence. Her skin. Her eyes. Tongue. Hair. Her personality. The way she spoke in such a relaxed manner, acting so carefree and happy-go-lucky. Few things seemed to annoy her, if at all. It was almost as good as the thousand years he spent on Evelynn's Little. A brothel in hell, usually reserved for those who couldn't get enough pleasure from simple flesh grinding against flesh. It was... an experience. Even if the sores in his eternal soul and body hadn't completely recovered yet.

He made friends with her personal buddies, talked more to Lulu and Veigar about their matters. Learned how to be a scout and how thrilling it is to fuck while under fire! No one around him questioned him much, seeing as how much they liked Trist, it bled over to him. Though behind him, they whispered of how insanely hot he was. Being near him on a Drill was almost impossible, and sweating when around was also pretty common. He never wore anything over his chest, either. It had almost become a game with the Scouts to see who could handle more time hugging him, handshaking or simply sitting nearby.

They were happy. A very unusual couple, to be sure. One that would have her chastized and locked in a cage until she repented if they found out, surely. But for now? For now, she could care less, and would enjoy every sweet orgasm and kiss with her little devil.

But someone's joy is another one's torment.

And above, in another plane, The Council gathered.

Five figures sat in tall thrones of ivory, marble, and gold, staring between each other with silent daggers. They were above a platform made of the same materials, the symbol of a sun burning bright made out of Arclight and engraved into the marble and ivory, a beautiful, breathtaking visage.

On said platform stood a man, and a spirit. They were still as the air around them, silent as if waiting for one of the five to speak.

Syndra, the Kindest mother, broke the silence. "They are beyond saving."

The Justicar Aatrox, patient with strike and person, nodded. "Yet it is our mercy that will spare Bandle."

Vel'Koz, The Great Soul Judger, Four eyes to stare down and break even the strongest and most secretive of souls, waved his beams of light in agreement. "Yet we can not descend with holy blade and shield upon them. We must send a Messenger. Where are the Repenters? BRING THEM FORWARD, AND WE WILL APPOINT ONE TO BE OUR WORD."

Varus, Bow of Grace and Humbleness, waved towards the man below, nodding. "Surely, we need no seraph. Our great spirit of Kindness could teach them a lesson. And Chastity will always be there to keep him on a leash."

Vayne finally interjected, getting up from her seat. "We need not fret. Our little Angel should return soon, and with her, another soul. Tell me, have we ever been wrong?"

The four roared with a resounding 'NO!' that made the very fabric of reality shake, the man below simply scoffed, the sound hidden by how loud they were. The spirit, however, did not seem to appreciate it.

As they talked above, the spirit took it's 'material' form, a cyan so light and ethereal that one couldn't deny how majestic it was. Her crown, golden and covered in Arclight markings, resting above his head. "Yorick. Dear Yorick. You must know that Kindness only extends so far."

"And to be chastised for the very being that I am is fine?"

"It is necessary! Heaven is fine as it is."

"I am sure the Fallen have different opinions."

"Do not speak of them in this room, Yorick. We are Kind as you are... but our reach only goes so far. Now silence. Before I try and purge that from you, once and for all."

"I would enjoy feeling pain once again." He smiled. "It would be a feeling, instead of simply serving a decoration. Isn't that quite.. what's the word... vain?"

"SILENCE, KIND ONE!" Vel'Koz growled, tentacles of light pointed forward, shooting rays along with his eyes. "SOMEONE ACTUALLY USEFUL WILL BE PRESENT WITH US. NOW, REPENTER, LIFT YE THY HEAD AND ACCEPT OUR OFFER!"

A large wheel popped out of the light, and inside it, six more, flaming. For each wheel, four pairs of eyes accompanied them, and outside the outer ring, seven pairs of burning wings! A bizarre visage of utter horror to those not used to the divine, capable of even killing one.

Vel'Koz grabbed the outer wheel with its three tentacles, pulling it towards it, multiple eyelids opening from the armor to stare deep into every single eye of the wheel. "REPENTER. THY WORK IS INVALUABLE, YET THEE MUSTN'T REST YET. TAKE HEED, O CHILD OF OURS, PICK A NEW FORM, AND WEEP AS YOU SEE THE SIN THAT ROOTS ITSELF IN A CITY CALLED BANDLE CITY! THE BATTLE YOU WILL SEE THERE IS NOT ONE OF BLOOD AND GORE LIKE THE WRATHFUL DEVILS HAVE HERALDED FOR ALL THAT IS FLESH. YOUR BATTLE WILL BE OF WITS, OF WORD AND TONGUE. BEWARE THEE THE WORK OF THE GATEKEEPER, AND HEED WELL THE WORDS OF THE COUNCIL. SIMPLY REPENT THIS SINNER, AND IF YE DO NOT MANAGE, FEAR NOT. SIMPLY STRIKE HER DOWN, AND BANISH THE DEVIL THAT CONSUMES HER SOUL. FORWARD, REPENTER! YE WISH TO BE ASCENDED, THEN GET THEE GONE!"

The tentacle being let go and closed all but four of its eyes. The Repenter's wheels started to crumble, twist and reform, until finally, there stood a Hammer in the platform below. Right in front of Yorick.

The figure that landed soon after was clad in armor fit for a General that roamed the front-lines. The shield at her hand as much a tool for protecting the feeble and weak as it was for crushing the darkness that threatened to harm. Her hair, multiple dutch braids interlaced and forming one massive Halo of hair.

"Poppy. Are you ready to go on?" He said, already readying his axe, the key into the world of the ones made of flesh and bone.

"I am. Open it, o Spirit. And may ye and the Council watch over me."

He nodded, with a swing to shatter a hole between the planes, he made way to the Repenter.

"May you find joy in your work." He remarked, swinging once again to shut the gate, and getting back into his position of almost statuesque stillness. The spirit of Chastity too made her way back into the cape.

And so, there was now an angel amidst sinners and sorcerers.


	2. Unexpected Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Angel reaches Bandle and tries to root out the evil of a dangerous new pawn in this game of Light.

The Angel lifted her head, feeling the cold breeze and soft dew dripping on her.

Teemo lifted his head from a Scout manual he was reading, eyes widening and suddenly looking towards the door. Tristana’s house was much cleaner now they lived together, even if they moved through sheets just as often as they actually fucked. On the bath, Tristana slowly scrubbed away the dried, dead skin from a few a little too rough scratches that Teemo gave her during sex. The Demon popped up on the door frame, waving. “Uh, dear. Hell is calling me. You mind if I take a quick trip back there?”

“Yeah? Sure. That shouldn’t be more than a week, right? Yeah, I can live with that.” She purred, and as Teemo tried to walk away, her wet hand got hold of his fuzzy neck and pulled him back towards her. “Nuh-uh. You’re forgetting something.”  
a  
“I thought I was the Demon here.” He purred, but still obliged to her wish. A deep, tongue-filled kiss was given before Teemo waved his final bye. “Goodbye, dear. Don’t wait up.” He cracked a smirk, but as soon as he burst into flames, he was actually just inside Lulu’s forest. He could not go to hell yet, after all, Tristana was still alive. His reason for a quick break was the appearance of someone who knew he was here. An Angel? Really? The Gunner had been fucking incessantly for The Council only knows how many years and he takes a quick nibble on her and they’re already sniffing him out?! At least here, his scent would be masked, even if she was in danger. They probably wouldn’t harm her, though. If they did…

… what would he do if they did? Did he have to leave? He couldn’t bear to look at a Seraph, let alone a Repenter. He hugged his knees, his Scout disguise fading, then his Demonic form, only the swirling chaos that was his broken soul remaining, horns made of darkness weeping blood almost as much as his own golden eyes, staining the dry leaves with his unholy nature as much as the rain soaked the soil beneath.

In Tristana’s case, she was dealing with it pretty damn well. She had bought a coat for this kind of occasion, too. A nice, hefty Pilot jacket to keep the chills away from spending so much damn time near a constant heat source. Puffy sleeves, army green and neck fluff that reminded her so much of Teemo. Ah, that sly little devil. Were they a couple now? She wanted to say yes, but he wasn’t here to answer that question… and he’d probably say no, right? Demons and stuff, probably not to keen on the whole love thing, despite what Lulu said. Shame… he seemed like such a cool guy, too.

The air around suddenly got a lot colder, however, and despite the dark grey skies, it looked like the sun had just come out. And with it, a knock on her door? Did Lulu come to ask for something? There was the impression that everything around her got so much lighter and… no, that was too weird to be true. Probably just a side effect from spending a couple of weeks with a demon, right? Yeah.

As she opened the door, the word “What the…” escaped her lips before she could even think of repeating them.

Clad in silver armor fit for the royal knights of a King, hair bound in an odd braid that resembled a crown, somehow. Intricately weaved and radiating with light. Merely looking at her was enough to send shivers down Tristana’s spine… and those eyes! Piercing so deeply into her own that it felt like getting stabbed, not that the fact they glowed helped. That would have thrown her off, but maybe the time with Teemo had desensitized her to beings with unnaturally glowing irises. The oddest thing was, in fact, the massive Hammer shaft that seemed to expand behind her, the sides of this ungodly large tool actually thicker than her entire body. A soldier or something? What, was she gonna get conscripted into another kind of service?

“…can I–”

“DO NOT BE AFRAID, ye who revels in sin and debauchery!” Poppy said, bowing with the grace of a noble despite the immense weight that must have been put onto her. “I have come to thee with an opportunity one of your kind will not be able to refuse. I am Poppy, Keeper of Light and Redeemer of Souls. And you, Tristana, though your womb has been deeply tainted and even your flesh writhes with the marks of that which we can not–”

“Yeah yeah, I see where this is going. Redeeming?”

“…If you may, Tristana of Bandle City. Please do not cut me off.” The angelic nature seemed to dissipate, and what was left was a Yordle. A very strong, tall, majestic yordle to be sure! But still a Yordle. It actually made Tristana sigh in relief… somehow that just seemed better. “I’m serious here. You are in a lot of trouble. I am willing to help you!”

“Thanks! All the help I want is you to find my demon boy and get him back here once he’s done with his business to pound me senseless again! Can you do that?” The Gunner asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the door frame, raising an eyebrow. Poppy looked more confused than anything, eyes wide in pure amazement.

“…Sorry, ye are to tell me, Angel of good faith and will, that you would rather rot in the boiling pits of tar deep inside Hell than accept the good hand of your saviors?”

“As long as I have that Devil with me on the pool? Man, I’d call that a party.” She chuckled, shaking her head. “Look, I appreciate the fact you guys think I’m important enough to be saved! But I just don’t really… care, you know? Wait. Maybe I care a little.” The Gunner looked over her shoulder, before leaning in close. The Angel smiled, leaning forward to hear what she had to beg for. Gold? Their sweet ambrosia? Wings? Heaven had it all.

“Can I bring my demon boy with me up there? Like, can y–”

“What KIND OF HERETIC DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?” Poppy recoiled in pure disgust, eyes shining with Angelic fury, but after blinking, it quickly dissipated. “I… am sorry for that outburst. Angels fall. Angels are Broken. And thus, they are no longer Angels… and never again will be. Ye mortals are different, though. Tristana of Bandle cit–”

“Nah, then I think I’m pretty good.” Tristana did a hang loose motion towards Poppy, and closed the door on her face, going to the Kitchen to get some coffee. A few weeks ago, this visit would be enough to have her clinging to Lulu and begging for advice… now? Well, once you see your own soul and that of your boyfriend-to-be-maybe a few dozen times? You get used to weird stuff.

The Redeemer was left completely speechless in the door, however. What… had just happened? Did a Mortal not only have the audacity to speak over her, to close the door on her face but also to deny eternal salvation in exchange for morbid acts of pleasure?! Even the most rugged soldier on the cleanest of battlefields would accept her blessings and pass away in bliss, to accept their place in Heaven! THIS?!

Oh, this would not stand.

But she couldn’t keep annoying her. No, she knew how Humans worked… more or less. Tristana was a soldier, right? Soldiers defiled their sacred bodies on places full of alcohol. Bars, was it? Maybe if Poppy could just convert one or two people there… make the soil so clean no weeds could grow. Yes.

“I will return, fret not, Immortal soul of this confused sinner!” Poppy said, flying away in a mist of light before she could hear a very loud and angry gunner yelling “FUCK OOOOOFF.”

And on the Pub that the Sinner enjoyed spending her time on before meeting her Demon, a Knightess of Silver and Light stepped through the front door… yet sadly, when it was such a miserable day and so early in the morning, not many people other than the poor miserable sods that came to drown their sorrows in beer were present. Amongst them, the only idiot dumb enough to get interested at the creature exhaling power from every inch of her body.

“Do not be afraid, ye sinners broke of mind and soul!” She spoke, and just as the bartender was about to complain about the Knightess raising her voice, a large pouch of gold which wasn’t there a moment ago dropped on his counter. “Please. Ye must offer me those sinful drinks so I may cleanse them. Uh.. ‘beer’. Give me all the beer.”

The Yordle behind the counter gladly filled a couple of glasses full and pushed them to the corner of the counter, keeping her as far away from the drunk patrons as possible, ignoring her as best as he could while she chanted prayers.

Slowly she touched the glasses after every solemn hymn, caressing them in symbols alien to anyone present. The bizarre way she broke in, announcing her arrival, now ‘blessing’ cups? The idiot cleaned his shirt and shorts as best as he could, caressed his mohawk and walked right up to the woman, despite every single piece of his mind screaming at him to keep away from her out of some kind of sheer, primal fear.

“Hey.” Rumble purred, eyeing her up and down, while the Angel simply ignored him. “Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, baby?”

“…I didn’t fall?” She spoke, turning around to face him now… or well, having to look down since their height disparity was at least two feet in difference, eyes so piercing he’d have guessed she could look through him. “I descended here as gracefully as the leaf of a tree.”

“Well, I gotta say I haven’t met a single flower as beautiful as this catch here.” He smirked, confident as ever despite the fact she could probably kill him with a punch. Maybe that’s what made him so confident.

“Indeed, Heaven’s beauty is unmatched by all sinful growth that spurs from the soil beneath.”

“Baby I can say you ain’t from below because you glow like sunshine.” At that specific comment, Poppy seemed to blush, looking at the walls around her before giving Rumble yet another confused look.

“Am I glowing?”

He sighed, but couldn’t help but smile. Well wasn’t she dumb? It seemed like he finally got a woman to match him! “Nah dear, but you’re adorable. What’s your name?”

“I am nothing but Heaven’s beauty. My name is Poppy, Keeper of Light and Redeemer. Do not try to make my soul swell with pride, for I am not one to be blinded by my own self.”

“Uh-huh. Don’t worry about that! I’m pretty sure I can love you enough to make up for that.” He climbed up one of the stools, leaning against the counter. “So do tell… you free tonight?”

“Unless you are to help me with my quest, I do not think we will talk much, Yordle.”

“Uh-huh. Well, I think if you keep blessing glasses of beer, we’re going to run into each other quite a bit. Call me Rumble, by the way… I think you’re gonna be screaming that name sooner rather than later.”

“Rumble. Do tell me, Rumble. Do you know the Sinner that goes by the name of Tristana? A woman truly neck deep in the woeful needs of your bodies.”

“Uh… Tristy? Yeah, she’s pretty dope.” Poppy smiled, leaning in closer. “Why do you want to know…?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I seek to Redeem her, oh Yordle. That man she sleeps with is not one of light like you.” The comment got a chuckle out of Rumble, but she continued. “He is a being far, far worse. You must help me get Tristana back to the light. Will you be able to do that?”

“Yeah, I guess I can think up something.” He rolled his eyes, but the Angel’s eyes went wide with glee.

“You will be rewarded one day, oh Rumble of Bandle City. I will leave these with you, and may this show I am willing to compromise with those that look for the greater good.” Poppy got up and walked through the door, leaving Rumble with quite a few rounds of beer and another magic sack of coins. Not that the little Mechanic was complaining but wasn’t that a weird experience.

While Poppy was left to scheme a plan to bring Tristana back into the fold, Rumble finished as many beers as he could before moving to Ziggs and Heimer’s workshop, left scratching his head as he hoped to get some advice with how to deal with that weird girl. Truth be told, he was pretty fascinated with how beautiful and quirky she was. Covered in armor, giving away beer for free, and a bunch of gold?! She also did claim she was an angel. Fuck, was she one? It did feel weird when he spoke to her. But that was just because she was pretty, right?

Eh, or something like that.

The building that Ziggs had rented for his stay in Bandle was an old garage for planes, repurposed for some sort of massive project he had in mind, almost completely refurbished for a more scientific aesthetic. There were barracks inside for all the helping hands, and Rumble would honestly not be surprised to find a goddamn restaurant and disco in there too. Knowing Ziggs, if he had the budget, he’d probably put in both.

Rumble walked in without even knocking, staring at Ziggs and… yikes, Heim. The Scientist was hunched over a table with schematics on top, while Ziggs walked around the room. They were in a heated argument, something about reflux control? Hextech stuff, probably… not his field.

“…Ah. You didn’t tell me we’d have visitors, Ziggs.” Heimerdinger spoke, using his head to show the other where Rumble was. “Then I think we are done for now. But heed what I told you! It WILL be unpredictable!” The Scientist spoke, storming away past Rumble, leaving most of his tools behind.

“Jackass of little faith…” Ziggs grumbled, lifting up his glasses and smiling. Without the lenses making it look like he had eyes the size of celestial bodies, he really looked less insane! Even if his ideas were downright frightening at times, because of how ambitious they were or how destructive. Sometimes, both.

“Bad day?” The Runt asked, slowly walking forward. “Because I just had the WILDEST thing happen…”

“No, I’m just… fuck, you make TRISTY and that idiot can’t realize we can do something just like it except, and I’m sorry but it’s true, it’d be better.”

“No offense taken, except for the fact I’m not included here.”

“The climate is already pretty damn rough as it is, having another ‘Bandle Boy’ here would probably have him tear up that shitty hair of his. But hey, you didn’t come here to hear me shit talk Heim. So, what is it?”

“Yeah, I came to shit talk Heim myself.” Ziggs managed to somewhat dull his laugh, making it sound more like a seal coughing than a chuckle, while Rumble laughed with glee. “Nah, Nah… alright, so. There was this girl who burst into the bar like a damn Queen who owned the place. She is SUUUPER fucking cute. Like, think Trist? Ok, now a little cuter.”

“Wow, you’d throw down with someone if they ever said it. Teemo really broke you in that bad?”

“I still don’t like that guy… but fuck man, Trist’s happy, you know? I… yeah, look, back to the girl at hand. Like, dude. She’s ENORMOUS. And rich? Like man. Man! Oh yeah, she also talked about being an angel because I don’t know, I guess she’s off in the head? I’m pre–”

“Yo. No, you can’t just drop that bombshell and call her mad! Ok, you said she…” Ziggs went silent, counting on his fingers and mumbling silent words, looking up at the ceiling in a thoughtful state.

After a while, he finally shook his head and flailed his arms, as if he was able to literally push his thoughts away. He landed both of his hands on Rumble’s shoulders, clasping tightly. Uncomfortably tightly.“Ok. Ok, ok, ok. Rumble. Do you believe her?”

“…should I?”

“Tell me?”

“Not… really. You do?”

“Ok, what was the first, THE FIRST thing she said as she came in. You said like a Queen. What did she say?”

“Uh.. something like 'fear not’? 'Do not despair’? A little bit of column A, Lil’ bit of column B maybe? Uhhh…”

“Do not be afraid?”

“Yeah, that’s it! Wait how did you–”

Ziggs shook Rumble roughly, staring him straight in the eyes. “DUDE WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER.”

“Chill man! I just… like, hit on her a little. Then she gave me a bunch of beer and a pouch of gold? I also said I’d help her do… uh, something with Trist? She spoke about uh… redeeming, light… she also called Teemo like, 'not of light’. It was wild.”

“WHAT THE FUCK. Ok ok ok, sit the fuck down, we gotta have a talk.”

Ziggs picked a chair and pushed it towards Rumble, sitting on the table after pushing a few bolts and nails away from it. “Ok, so. Don’t fucking open that trap because this is gonna be a bumpy ride and you’ll want to joke and call bullshit and I swear I’ll throw a wrench at you if you even think about it. In fact just for good measure… nah, nah I’m joking. But look.”

Breathing in deeply, trying to find a way to explain it to Rumble without looking like a goddamn fool. Ah, fuck it. He may as well just go all out. “That girl you met is an Angel, Teemo is probably some kind of Demon, Tristana is possibly in danger and you’ve just gotten yourself a one-way ticket to hell. Ok, now I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP. I WILL THROW THIS WRENCH AT YOU. Done? Alright. Sit tight.”

“Look you know when we were building Megakritz and a bar of metal hit me straight in the neck and I didn’t respond for two days before just walking it off? I kind of died. Seriously why didn’t you check my… ah, water under the bridge. Anyway, I couldn’t get into Heaven but I spent some time at the gates talking to some angels. They’re kind of stuck up but they LOVE saying 'Do not be afraid’ to anyone that passes by. It gets annoying after a while. Ok so Heaven didn’t want me, Hell didn’t want me either because my sins were basically like stealing a few candies and mild violence. But I’m not exactly prime Limbo material nor am I that much of a dick to need Purgatory. They just didn’t know what to do… so they just kind of threw me back into life. Dude, my neck was shattered! It was insane looking at it! Also apparently I’m a cat deep down. So if you ever see a brown cat with green eyes do throw me a pack of catnip, and know dead me will appreciate it.”

Rumble leaned back on his chair, running his hand through his mohawk, the other resting lazily on his thigh. “So you died.”

“Mhm.”

“And I’m doomed.”

“Pretty much.”

“Fuck me.” He sighed, before laughing. “Yeah, holy shit what the fuck! So great. I spoiled my chance for eternal salvation because I wanted to be with a cute girl. Yeah, that’s fine. What the fuck. What the fuuuuuck…” He slumped on his chair, resting both of his hands over his face, before jumping out of it with a speed that honestly frightened Ziggs.

“TRIST. TRISTANA. Look the, the angel girl, she spoke about Trist and Teemo. You said something about danger, right? Ok, so, uh, is there anything I can do to help her? I don’t… Trist is happy. She deserves to be happy, so please, can’t you just, I don’t know, blow her up back to heaven?”

“Y'ain’t going back to heaven after getting blown by a guy if you get my drill.” Ziggs giggled, waving a hand with no fucks to give. “Look, she’s a Redeemer. I met two of these back in my dead days. Dude, time worked weird there. They never harmed anyone? They’re just stubborn as shit and really mouthy. If you want to help Trist just… I don’t know, make her go away.”

“I can do that. I’m pretty good at making women run…” Rumble sighs, putting up a half-hearted smile.

“Don’t put yourself down, dude. Go out there. I dunno, ask Trist about it all? I’d say go look for Lulu but fuck is she kind of weird and I don’t like Veigar. But hey, you want to try your luck…”

“I’m going with Trist. Thanks.” As he got up and was ready to leave, he noticed what was a soft rain before became a full-blown storm, scratching his head at the open garage door, finally realizing that’s where the cool breeze was coming from! He… wouldn’t make it to the junkyard in these conditions.

“Uh… you got a spare room?” Rumble turned around, as Ziggs got out of the table and nodded towards some small shacks, probably used to keep supplies back in the more military focused days of this garage, now repurposed as living spaces.

It was… rather cramped inside them, but there were warm blankets and a pretty damn comfy bed. More than what Rumble could lay claim to. After a quick before bedtime conversation with his friend, Rumble laid down, sighing as he stared at the dull iron ceiling.

“I really fucked this one up.”

And quietly he slept, as sounds of raindrops hitting the ceiling of the large building echoed even inside the shack, leading to a rather pleasant setting to sleep in.

Morning came.

The rain had stopped some hours ago, and Ziggs’ noises were the thing that woke up the overworked mechanic. Slumping out of bed shaking from the cold air, feeling even colder due to just having left the warm, comfy blankets. Seems like his old friend was getting ready for a new day, and judging by the teapot he had, ready for Heim to visit again.

“Ziggs?” Rumble spoke softly, walking closer, even his fuzzy body unable to keep the cold away. “Uh… thanks, man. Seriously.”

“Don’t worry. You need a…?” Ziggs pointed at his own uniform, smiling. It had sleeves. Man, Rumble fucking wishes he had sleeves!

“Nah… Nah, I’m good, I’ll, I can handle this. I’m going to see Trist. Good luck with that project, dude!” Ziggs left Rumble with a hug, letting the mechanic go in his own personal quest.

Despite the skies slowly getting bluer as he walked, the cold wave didn’t stop, and every accidental step into a puddle sent him in a fit of cursing. By the time he got into Tristana’s house, be it from being a nervous wreck or due to simply being clumsy, he was soaked from the ankles below.

Knocking on the door, a loud groan could be heard from the inside, Tristana very begrudgingly opened the door, already looking pissed…

… before realizing it was Rumble!

“BUMBLE!” Tristana hugged him, a tight embrace that sent shivers down his spine and made his cheeks flare up, thankfully the fur did a mostly good job at covering it up.

“Uh.. h-hey, Trist. Yeah, can we… go in?”

“Yeah? Take a seat. Oh, dude, I just had the worst frickin’ d… uh… no, y'know what, I shouldn’t bother you with those things.”

“You met an angel,” Rumble spoke softly, going towards her couch and sitting down, hunched over himself with his arms resting on his lap. “I… met her.”

“Ah, fuck.” Trist sighed, walking over to him and sitting beside him, one arm wrapped around his shoulders. “What did she say? Did she.. uh… just, what did she say?”

“That Teemo is a dick and I’m to help her purge you. B-but like! I… I don’t know, I think I might have an idea? Maybe? I’m…. am I a good guy?”

“Bumble. You are the sweetest and softest guy I know.”

“Trist… really. Don’t, not as a friend. Just tell me. Pure and raw. Even if it hurts.”

“Oh.” She left out a chuckle, quickly catching herself in the act and going silent. Not a good time to think about dirty jokes. “Well… you… are kind of obsessive. I don’t need to remind you about TRISTY… even if it’s really sweet you named a robot after me! But uh. You also drink way too much for your own good… you cheat way too much too. Both ways. Don’t think I don’t know that.”

“So am I going to heaven or hell?”

Tristana smiled a terribly fake smile, hoping he wouldn’t have asked that. “… painfully honest again?”

“You don’t need to tell me. Ok so, what is the Angel here for? Redeeming someone, right? Maybe if I just give my own soul, because I guess I have one now, to her… maybe she’ll leave you and your boy alone?”

“Nonononono! Rumble what the fuck! What the fuck! What if that pisses her off? Or what if I lose you, and then she comes back for me? I, look, I know a girl, she–”

“Trist. Please. Ok, then how about this… I’ll… I’ll try distracting her until you come up with a better plan. That’s what I’m gonna do, ok?”

“Rumble.”

“I know what I’m doing!”

“You haven’t known what you were doing since you were like five, you’re gonna die and I’m gonna lose a great friend… just… can’t you follow me? Real quick?”

“Trist. Just this time?”

“… if you actually make me have to go to heaven drag your ass back here you better believe I will and I won’t stop talking about it.”

“Fine, fine. It’s going to be fine. Got it?”

“Got it. So… you… want something?”

“I’ll just… I dunno, I guess we wait for the Angel? Yeah…” Rumble nodded to reaffirm his own statement, Tristana softly tapping his back for comfort before getting up and back to cleaning her home.

When the dreaded knocking finally came, Rumble was the first to get up, while Trist just placed her broom away, sitting on the couch and expectantly watching their conversation.

“DO NOT BE AFRAID, YE OF LITTLE FAITH! I ha– wait, you are Rumble.”

“Indeed I am! And I have an offer you can’t deny me.” He smiled a coy smile, confident as ever.

“I am not one to barg–”

“My soul for the Heavens.”

“I am listening.”

“Look, if you just… leave the girl alone, alright? Take me. Try to repent me or something. Then maybe, much later you can come back to her. How about that? Deal?”

“Well! I see you are a good friend and eager to repent. I do think the process will be quick for thee, e'en if your friend still suffers the influence of devils.”

“Good! Alright! Well, I am eager to go to heaven then.”

Poppy grabbed both of his hands and slowly ran her thumbs over his palms, making the sign of seven circles on them before crossing it with a line. Two circles of his right hand flared up, while on his left, all seven flared up in a bloodlike color.

“Oh.”

Wide-eyed she stared down at his palms, while Rumble looked mostly confused and somewhat frightened.

“Well it seems you are quite the sinner. Your soul might appease the Council once it is done repenting… but it will not protect her forever. I will come back.”

“Great! Well then you need to repent me. Let’s hope it’s quick.”

“Do not lie to my face.”

“… oh, you can actually… oh shit.”

“No swearing! I- ugh. Lead me to the house which you reside in, Rumble of Bandle City.” She went back to being as stoic as one could be, hands perfectly placed on her thighs, back straight as a soldier waiting for orders.

And of course, Rumble just kind of shuffled around the giant Yordle, walking to his house and still letting out enraged curses with every puddle he accidentally stepped on, even with Poppy reprimanding him with every word.

Their treck was long, and through the dirt roads just in front of Veilu’s forests, where the sound of crying echoed through the leaves softly hit them, so soft one would be forgiven for thinking they were going slightly mad. Neither of them had time to deal with the ghostly whimpers, and so their journey wasn’t interrupted… although, after a while, Poppy just decided to give the Mechanic her own battle boots, levitating to stop the puddles of cold mud from splashing her feet, and worse, her Armor! Now that would be a disaster.

He just kind of stomped forward, however, boots making clear tracks in the mud with how hard he stepped, making his way up a hill wich finally started to show signs of leading somewhere. Even if those signs were literal piles of metallic trash along the road.

“Alright alright alright…” He rubbed his hands together, gracefully opening his arms and letting Poppy take in the absolute horror that was the junkyard. Heaps of twisted and broken scrap molded together in abominable creations, TRISTY being the rotting cherry on top of the cake of steamy garbage, and despite the Council not employing machinations such as these, it was easy to recognize the mace attached to her, and… tubes? Ballistae mounted on this armor? What a horrifying prospect!

“Rumble. You can not be really living in this situation. This is… unacceptable.”

“Nah, it’s pretty acceptable, actually. I got a nice bed… I got food… sometimes… it’s dope. C'mon. Get in.” He took the lead, kicking open the already rusty and bent gates, strolling through the rusty mood with no cares to give to the world. Letting the beautifully crafted golden details of the ivory and marble boots, made durable and comfy by holy magic, get covered in the filth on the ground.

Floating right behind, now even further away from the ground to the point her wings had almost become material due to the strain of this mortal form, a cloud of golden and cyan following her just behind, shaping up to something barely resembling wings. “This is a travesty. You need a better place to live in! Look at these beasts of rust you made with your very hands, there is much of light you can do instead, yet you pick to make these wretched forms?!”

“Yeah? It’s fun. Besides, there are already way too many people doing good stuff… I don’t… I don’t, I, It’s not my job to be good. And no one’s gonna pay me as much as I want to be paid. Might as well do what I want, right? It isn’t like I’m actively hurting anyone!”

“Lack of action is a sin.” She huffed, flying over to his Mech, standing over it like a lit beacon. A sun, illuminating this sinful totem of envy and lust. “This whole place… sinful.”

“It sure as hell is. I like it this way though. I mean.. no one comes to bother me. I don’t hurt anyone. It’s fine. It’s a good place.”

“It harms yourself.”

“So?”

“So… stop?”

“It’s fun. What am I to do instead?” He crossed his arms, leaning against a rusty, still wet barrel, hearing a rat squirm inside and run away.

“…Filth.” She hissed, even higher now, a good few feet in the air from him. “You live in a den of filth, surrounded by all that is sinful and harmful, you who have become so lazy as to accept this as common! You who works not for the good of others, but for personal gain! YOU! YOU WHO HAVE LOST ALL SENSE OF SELF! You… are now mine to Redeem.”

“Cool.” He nodded, unsure whether to be absolutely horrified or cry and accept it. Instead he simply… stood there, nodding. His mind was unsure how to process the pure beauty and raw power in front of him. On top of him. Her greatness was… surrounding him.

“Then we will begin. Inside we go… we shall leave the Incandescent Sun to dry this land of disease. We will clean it later. Now for your organization.” The Angel spoke, allowing Rumble to guide her into the run-down warehouse, now repurposed to be a workshop.

The roof, large as it was, almost completely riddled with holes. The walls barely holding up together, clearly fixed up over and over again to keep the place from falling down. In a distant corner, almost covered up by piles of trash, was what seemed like a bunch of cloth was actually revealed to be his personal abode, surrounded by heaps of garbage. There was almost a method to his confusing totems of filth, horrible skull-like symbols built on the sides of barely recognizable cubes and triangles.

Walking through those piles, Poppy groaned out loud in pure disgust, while Rumble simply kicked away some spent bottles, a surprising amount for a single Yordle. “And welcome home, my friend.” He spoke proudly, showing off his cushion laying on the cold concrete ground, a pillow and a surprisingly clean and comfy looking blanket. Ignoring the bottles and bottles of beer coupled with the bizarre mangled scrap, it was… no, it still looked like a hobo had set up shop there.

“This is nothing but filth.”

“Ok, I can admit I should throw out the glass stuff bu–”

“No, this all. This is a monument of corruption, the very existence of such place exists only to seep its dark roots deep in the dank soil and poison all around, the water below, the roots, the trees, the leaves. This place is a piece of the Dark Place in this very Earth, and you help maintain it. I can’t believe it…”

“I… what the fuck?” He as stumped. Really? He picked up one of the metallic rectangles, about the size of his torso, wich Poppy simply stared at unimpressed.

Then, he pressed a button on one of its sides.

Te rectangle opened up, a loud scraping sound as the rusty metal struggled to lift a platform holding various precious little trinkets, assorted odds and baubles with no real value or interest, and generally just really tiny, pretty things. Under it soon was revealed another platform, though this one was empty, probably due to the lack of space… or trinkets.

“I repurpose things.”

“I… see?” She finally stopped floating, the angelic energy from her wings floating to her feet, which turned into sandals fit to grace a true Queen, dust, and rust being swept away as if the wind was blowing from them. “You have made a complicated chest.”

“Well… I was thinking of making it more than just 'a chest’. A chest you can just punch through, or force open. This, if made with… less.. trash, and maybe some other kind of lock rather than 'button’, could be a way safer chest. And because of this..” He poked the cogs that lifted up one of the platforms, which almost was poked off due to the stress applied to it. “.. I can make it multiple tiers! I can make it fit way more than a normal chest. And be safer. And guess what? It’s not just because it’s trash that it is bad! In fact, it’s good because of it! It means I haven’t spent other materials to make something that could possibly be a huge waste.”

“Uh-huh. Well, you have made a chest. Congratulations! You still have a junkyard surrounding you! Rust still seeps in the ground, junk still is the place where plague and disease take their roots in!” She hissed, ever unwilling to take a break from chastizing everyone around her.

“You want me to take Rust away from metal. That’s.. impossible.”

“Nothing is impossible.”

“To you, sure, but I can’t fly and I sure as fuck–”

“Ok look I’m going to swat you with arclight every time you say a swear word. Ok?”

“Why? I’m just swearing, I’m not committing a fuc–” His sentence was cut short by the sensation of steam burning his cheek, making him recoil and clutch it… before realizing nothing really happened to him.

“Rude. Not even one of the worst burns I got recently, either.” He grumbled, straightening his back and trying to look a little more imposing. He was still just barely under two feet and a half, while the Angel stood at four feet, even stepping on the ground. Clearly, she didn’t have much of an idea of what a Yordle was before touching down, did she?

And as they bickered and whimpered and Rumble got hit again at least a few times, in the forest, Teemo stirred. His crimson form now a dull grey, horns barely dripping blood. It looked like he was about to collapse.

But instead, he got up, feeling what little of his strength he had coming up to form his Incubi form. He was not one of Light, not anymore. But whoever this Angel was… they were far away from Tristana. And thankfully, she was still alive. He could feel her pulse, the mark left on her neck a faint sort of bond between the two.

A quick flight later, and Tristana was being smothered in kisses and nips from her lover, giggling incessantly. “Teemo! Already? Didn’t you… oh, dude. I got to tell you.”

“I already know.”

“Wait, really? Uh, then you’ll be happy to–”

“She left you alone?”

“…I’d like to finish a sentence but yeah, she did. How do you… were you spying me from hell? Wait, were you this woried that you came back? Awwn, that’s adorable! Kind of creepy, I don’t want you staring over me all the time, but still cute!”

“I… long… long story.”

“We have all day.”

“You have. I’ll… I’ll hang around. I might disappear again. Ok?”

“Sure. But uh… are you ok?”

“Huh? I’m always good with you, dear.”

“No, I mean…” Trist got a hold of his neck fur and pulled. It felt like straw rather than the soft sea of delight that she had touched a day, maybe two ago… and to both of their surprises, a rather fat chunk of hair came out. “… I don’t, I don’t think this is OK.”

“I’ll handle it later.” He kissed her, but now that the excitement of kissing him again passed, and the worry of his fur too… she wasn’t sweating. Teemo was in the same room as her, and yet she wasn’t dripping water as if she had just come out of a steamy bath on a hot summer day. If anything, she was feeling kind of chilly.

“Yeah. Just don’t… get back safe?” She asked, with a smile.

“I promise I will.”

Teemo kissed her again, not her lips this time, a soft kiss on her forehead, so she would be sure he was saying the truth. And off the door he went, towards the Angel, feeling his own self getting colder with every passing moment. He didn’t enjoy it. At all. Being near his… ex-brethren. The ones that didn’t fall. And a Redeemer no less…

He stopped just on the hill that led to the Junkyard, overhearing the heated argument of the Angel and the… ah, what was his name? Tristana’s friends. Bumbly idiot, or something. Bruno? Bumo? Eh, not important.

What was important, was the Angel that left the building, holding her Hammer in a stance of pilgrimage. Oh, she was pissed then. And he knew her.

Oh, he knew her.

Rumble followed her just outside, giving up on the chase before it even started, actually. Teemo hid amongst the leaves of the Summoners’ forest, smiling his devilish grin.

He followed her, watching her groan, pray, kick, pray and yell. A good half an hour just watching her judge her choices, occasionally glancing deeper in the forest. Once she finally sat down on her knees, as if meditating.

“Hey Pigtails.”

“Te… Fallen.”

She had felt him, leaving the safety of the forest and landing right behind her.

“Do not attempt to touch me, Fallen One.”

“The Council doesn’t keep an eye here. We’re literally right beside their woods. Then again… if they did all keep their eyes around the forest, it would explain why they can never get anything done.”

“…Still.” She said, sternly, before adding to it soon after, a lot more softly. “Please no.”

“Then we’ll simply talk.” He sat down as well, smiling. “Someone got your panties in a twist?”

“I don’t… get it?”

“Who made you mad.”

“You, especially. Look at what you did… what you’re doing! To this city. Oh, absolute vileness. It is… disgusting…” She held her hands together in prayer, tears dropping ever so slowly.

“I didn’t come here myself, you know.” He purred.

“Yet you still came.”

“I did. And so did you. Do you really dislike this place that much? I like the people here. They’re not… they’re not that different from the man that made you, you.”

“And not too different from the hellish beasts that crawl in your new Home.”

“Nah. You remember Eve? Now that’s a fall from grace. Everyone else is kind of alright, though. Save for a few… ugh. Look, I know, I’m not going to turn you into a Warlady or a mere Imp. I was an angel too. I know you… don’t understand these things.”

“I understand all I need to.”

“Uh-huh. Just consider… maybe it isn’t worth it. This fight.”

“Yet I was born to fight.”

“No, you…” He sighed. Of course, she was an Angel. Was he really that stupid once upon a time? Yeah. It sounds likely. Seeing as he was doing the same mistake that made him fall… again.

“Yeah." He continued. "Yeah, you were. Now… just keep in mind that not all wars need to be fought.”

“Yet it is my duty.”

“It sure is.”

“…leave her be, Devil.”

“You know I can’t do that either. And it isn’t because I’m trying to have an easy soul job.”

“Yet you can’t keep your sin away from her. Twisting her.”

“I only do what she asks me to do. Trust me.”

“Disgusting. This whole town. I… leave. Now.” She hissed, the Hammer on her back starting to crackle, light flaring up from the opened slits.

“Very well.” He nods, floating away to Tristana’s house, gleeful as ever.

He was warm.

Fiend.

Looking at the forest, light still blasting from the Hammer, she got up. Light, shiny light. And Darkness… Darkness. In the forest. Where the two of them lived. Not Teemo and Tristana. Those ghoulish spellcasters.

Every step she took made the leaves shake, and the forest was dead quiet. It was hard to feel anything inside that forest except dread, and the certainty of being watched. Every step ever so slow, guiding her towards the heart of the woods, the abandoned manor that housed the Mages. Quiet.

An open door.

She stood in front of, it, and knocked. “DO NOT BE AFRAID, ye who sins and trades with that which is unholy!” Her voice boomed through the house, and there was… silence.

“…please come out.” She grumbled, knocking on the door. Nothing. Stepping in…

… oh, there they were.

“Rude.” Poppy’s voice was soft, but her composure stern.

“Well, you’re in our domain now so no destroying us or our home.” Lulu giggled, sitting on her armchair, While Veigar stood vigil. Leaning forward, tapping her knees with glee and excitement, Lulu smirked. “Came to say hi? Or check if we’re keeping our end of the bargain?”

“I… I do not know what Bargain you speak of, but… I have come to do one myself.”

Veigar’s shadowy veil dropped, while Lulu gasped out of sheer delight. “OH, GOODIE!” Hopping out of her chair, she opened her arms, expecting a hug that didn’t come.

“You have a blight of sinners in this town.”

“Yeah, every town does. Weird, innit?” Lulu waggled her eyebrows, teasing Poppy, knowing she wouldn’t change her mind from this jab.

“And we are cleaning it. But… but these… fiends. That live in Bandle City. You… yordles. You have summoned devils to lay your women, and praise knowledge and metal more than the very Lords and Ladies above. I seek to cleanse… two people.”

“That’s going to be a hefty price, you know? Most Yordles are our friends.” Lulu grumbled, lowering her arms and crossing them, standing on the tip of her toes. Not to try and match Poppy’s height, that was nearly impossible… just to feel a little taller. It made her happy. Something told her she’d need to be happy. “Who are they?”

“Tristana and Rumble of Bandle City.”

This time, even Veigar couldn’t help himself. A croak, raspy and unidentifiable, followed by Lulu’s cheerful and excited laugh. No, she wasn’t happy. She was mocking. Mocking this being of light.

“Why do you want to cleanse them, exactly? Because I don’t know if you know, we helped her summon her boyfiend. Hehehee.. boifiend.” Lulu giggled, looking away.

“Before she loses the process..” Veigar interjected, stepping forward. “… I think she’s trying to say that no matter what price you offer, those are our friends. One of them, at least. Truth be told… Tristana enjoys the Mechanist’s antics. And that is good enough for me to not want to charge for cleansing him. Or doing it, at all. We will stop you from redeeming our dear friend, as for the boy… well, if he will accept it, who are we to say no? Take his soul and be happy you got anything at all.”

“What he said!” Lulu skipped over to him, puffing her cheeks and frowning to show how mad she was. “No touching boifiend and Trist!”

“Very… well.” By the sword of the Justicar… if she could just smash their precious items to dust! But this was not a kind, nor necessary act. Poppy bowed, out of respect for the ways of Heaven than anything else, and got nods from both of them. More than she expected from their kind.

Meanwhile, Rumble tried stuffing all of his bottles in a dumpster. There were… a lot. That was a lot of glass. A lot of things could be done with glass. A lot of money could be earned. And truth be told, he could use new windows in most places.

His task seemed neverending, and as he realized one dumpster would not be enough, he also realized TRISTY’s smasher was going to make more of a mess than salvage it. He needed a big metal slab, to heat up his furnace, get the casts ready… fucking hell. But the money.

But he could do it later.

Keeping the sacks of collected bottles that didn’t fit on the dumpster just below it, Rumble sat on a throne of rusty metal, made relatively safe to sit in by the addition of an airplane seat and matresses repurposed as steps and armrests. Oh, he felt like a King alright.

Aaand here came the cutie he wished he never met.

Flying over the orange ground, where barely any grass managed to sprout from the rust, Poppy stood face to face with Rumble. Oh, she would not kneel to this self-righteous worm. “What makes you think you deserve a throne?”

“The fact I built it myself? That’s pretty impressive.”

“Anyone can do that.”

“And no one does. Besides, no one’s really complaining except for you… and you’re not from the Kingdom. Nah I’m just fucking with yo–” Another smack of her Arclight on his cheek, making him growl. “F… hecking stop! I’m not a King, I’m just messing with you. I just like a comfy place where I can feel tall. It just so happens Thrones are great for that! Yikes, don’t you know how to have any fun..?”

“My fun is cleansing sinners. And you… you are every bit of darkness. So I shall cleanse you over and over again, each of the seven ones ill be stripped away. Let us start by sloth. Up! Thy work is not done.”

“You want me to be less lazy? Alright. How about this. I will get my ass out of h– THAT WASN’T A –” Another smack.

"N-not.. as… b-butt… butt with A isn’t even a swear word!”

“No, but it means you are thinking of using one. You need to cleanse your mouth and mind like you will cleanse this place.”

“Uh-huh. Just.. tell me what you want me to do.”

“Clean thy ground. Make it good.” She nodded confidently, while he just stared at her, dumbfounded.

“Rust included?”

“Clean. This. Mess.” She hissed, squinting at him.

“I… look, even if I possibly could dig out all the rust, metal, maybe bones and whatever else is stuck where I can’t see… do you really think it’ll be worth it waiting for me, who has the same bone integrity as a rat with osteoporosis, to even begin power scrubbing this place? Let alone the ground?! It’s impossible. It’s too hard for me to do, you know it, I know it. So how about this. We can’t clean the ground.. but. We can repurpose what is making it suck. And you can help me move large piles of metal fast. You’re strong, right? That hammer looks heavy. Sounds pretty good?” He smiled, leaning back into his throne.

“You won’t sit there alone. I shall collect you this trash… and I will oversee your renewal of this vileness. Oh, to think you woeful fiends would simply discard this without thought for nature!”

“Yeah, we kinda suck at times… makes for fun toys though.” He smiled, going inside to look for the loincloths he placed on Trist when it rained.

Wait, it had been raining pretty hard last night.

Rushing outside, struggling to hold the green, blue and black loins, he sighed as he stared at TRISTY. His magnum opus… drenched. Fuck!

“Poppy?” He whimpered, laying down the loins as clear signs of where the Angel could lay down the scraps she picked up. The Angel was already carrying the Throne with ease, and all the scrapped cars and parts that helped make it a lot bigger than it actually was.

“Yes, Sinner?”

“I.. do you mind… do you mind giving me some help? A-again?”

“Ye ask a lot from an Angel.” She gracefully placed the Throne down on the loins, stepping down to him. “What is it?”

“I kind of need you to.. uh… lift me up. I know, it’s, kind of dumb.. but… m-my robot, she’s..”

“It.”

“She.”

“It.”

“Look, just, help me clean her? I forgot to cover her up…”

“Materials do not have names like people! Stop talking to it like it’s a person

"Well, she has the name of someone alright.”

Poppy seemed confused and annoyed at his quip. “You have stained the holy name of someone by placing it to a vile piece of discarded metal?”

“… maybe.”

“Council guide this one…” She sighed, closing her eyes and clasping her hands in prayer. “Tell me their name so I may weep for their being.”

“You… sure you wa–”

“Tell me.”

“… T-t… Tristana. Tri- I actually call her Tristy, though. I-It’s cute. I just.. I just find it cute.”

“Ah.” The sound that came from her mouth was soft, almost like a gasp, but the bending of metal was audible. “Her.”

One of the circles in his hand started to burn, and he shook it like a madman. “Hey. Hey! HEYHEY! NO! WHY?!” He held his hand, almost crying due to the sheer pain of feeling like his hand was being cooked.

“That is Envy. You still hold feelings for her.” Poppy unclasped her hands, and slowly, way too slowly for Rumble’s taste, the sensation stopped. Thankfully, it didn’t seem to do any real damage… just be really, really painful. “Maybe once both of you are cleansed, and that Fiend is away… maybe you two may be together. Maybe.”

“I d… f… I don’t… fu… ugh.” Rumble was still reeling and decided that instead of trying to reason, he’d simply get to work on TRISTY. His attempts at climbing with just one hand were… to be nice, pathetic. He fell on the ground over and over again, and at some point, seemed to have hit something hard, seeing as he just laid on the ground, face buried in his hands.

The Angel, harsh as she was to repenter, still was compelled by pity. Laying horizontally on the air, completely unphased by it, she spoke. “You are harmed.”

“No shit.”

A very soft flick on his forehead. “No swears. You are harmed. You shall be laid and healed, while your hand and… st..omach? Heals. I will take care of your Iron monster. For now… sleep.”

Despite thinking that he was already used to her antics, having her say his 'stomach’ was hurt when he probably just broke a rib was… endearing? Maybe? Man, whatever, it was just a delight to finally be this smarter than someone. He felt like a frickin’ God!

“Stop with those vile thoughts or you will burn again.” She spoke, picking him up on her arms and slowly guiding him into his little corner inside the warehouse. Another burning sensation, this time a lot weaker.

“You started taking pity on me? Cuuute.”

“I can make you puke out the very sin out of your soul so you may stare at it before it pitifully crawls down your maw. So stop speaking. And heal.”

She left before saying any other words, feeling her cheeks start glowing with Arclight. Pity. This was Kindness. No more, no less! Worm.

Rumble quietly fell asleep, and Poppy spent the better part of the afternoon and night cleansing TRISTY and piling up scrap for the Mechanic. Keeping whatever looked functional, or small enough that Rumble could have built it, inside the Warehouse alongside the items that were already in.

By the time Rumble awakened she was mostly done, and he was amazed to see the organized wall of his projects all piled up in order of height. He tried standing up, trying to find support in his forearms for it and failing.

“Pooooooppy.”

A loud thump was heard outside, alongside with scrap being destroyed. Probably falling in on itself. Poppy flew to him with the weight of a feather and the velocity of a bullet, being just above him in moments. “Have you healed?”

“Uh… no.”

“Then sleep. Heal.”

“Yeah, I’m not sleeping this one off dear. Uh.. can you… you know what a bandage is, right?”

“No.”

“Ok, can you just, go into the city and ask about this rope-like thing that makes people stop bleeding. It’ll help me stop… hurt. I’ll just… uh… can you find me a book? I should have something around. Maybe? Just.. something to do.”

A quick flight through the junkyard had uncovered quite a few books, although most were of… questionable contents, and too sticky to open up for whatever reason. Did he feel regret and seal them? Most likely!

“Here, here aaand here.” Poppy placed down a comic book, the Annals of Ancient Bandle, and a mechanic’s magazine. Well… it wasn’t exactly a great collection, and truth be told he only had gotten the Annals to laugh at some other word they resembled. It made one of the circles inside his hand sizzle, and the laughing did make his chest hurt even more.

“Ok, just… ah, thanks. Just go and get the bandages. Thanks, Poppy? Porcelain? I forget your name…”

“Poppy. Stay still, Sinner mine. Do not harm yourself further.” With a soft bow, she leaped into the air, disappearing through one of the smaller exits soon after.

“Poppy.” He grabbed the Annals, slowly leaning back against the cold iron behind him. It kind of hurt. But it was comfier than reading

“Poppy…”

While he started to read, the Angel made her way to the Forest once again. It was almost downright humiliating. She was used to being on the Battlefield. She above all others was there on the time of need for a quick conversion, she even saved Soldiers out of certain death so they would become preachers. So many wounded and dying. She repented them, sure… but healing anything other than the soul was never meant to be her job! And making a fuss on the city market for not knowing something that sounded so common would not do.

Once again she stopped in front of the Manor, walking in more confidently this time. “DO NOT BE AFRAID, YE WHO DEAL WITH SCUM! I have come to bargain… again.”

Pix popped up from a dollhouse, pointing at a clear sign on the door that led upstairs.

“TRIST! If you came to visit I’m busy with Vei right now! We’ll be back in a few hours! Love, Lulu & Veigar!”

“Oh.” Poppy crossed her arms, staring at the imp looking creature. “This is… not a huge favor. I simply want… bandages? Bondages? I’m not sure. Something that restricts..”

Slowly flying over to the door, a confused look on his face, he stuck himself into the keyhole of the door leading upstairs and managed to slide inside. A little bit of time passed wich Poppy spent on her feet, not wanting to sit down on the chairs of these Sinners. She wasn’t invited, either. It was just polite. And safe.

Pix appeared soon enough, a roll of bandages under one arm, and a roll of ropes, handcuffs and other kinky gear on the other. How did that fit alongside him on the keyhole? Poppy didn’t know and didn’t care. “I guess I’ll take… both. These might come to use when he is misbehaving.”

Even Pix couldn’t help but laugh, well, squeak like a toy. Placing them down, he extended his arms, where Poppy placed down a golden medallion, materialized in her hands mere moments ago. “May it serve you as well as these serve me.”

Another row of squeaks from Pix as Poppy left, simply ignoring the mocking. The black bandages were a bit wet, and smelled rather funky… but the white ropes were clean. They smelled of alcohol. Huh.

A quick flight back, and soon enough Rumble was shirtless in front of her. He had gotten on reading quite a bit about Bandle, although that only left him with more questions than answers. Poppy didn’t care about that, though. What she did care, was how she could finally see just how thin he was.

“Even your fur can not hide this. When did you last eat?”

“… define eating?”

“Chewing things with your mouth and swallowing it.”

“Well in that case… uh… two days? I’m still w–”

“Silence.” Poppy gently forced him to sit upright, wrapping the bandages around his chest. “I can’t allow you to suffer while under my watchful vigil. Unless you wish to partake in fasting?”

“Look, the only reason I don’t eat is that it costs money, and I already got little of it as it is.”

“Yet you have enough bottles of drink to fill bags.”

“… well, priorities ar–”

“Hush, Sinner! T'is clear thee has fallen to the devilish tradition of vices and delusions! Then the damage is not only of the body but of mind as well. Very well. I so woefully regret feeding it now, but from this point, the gold that touches your hand will feed you, the alcohol that touches your lips will be tasteless and harmless, the needs of the flesh will be dimmed. And so it is spoken.” She nodded as if all that was a spell, and smiled. “Very well. Are you hungry?”

“I could go for a snack but I also could go for not moving.” One of the circles on his hand started to fume, but before the pain could hit, the Angel pointed at the hand. “Hush!”

The fuming stopped.

“…you can just… make it stop?”

“Of course. I placed it.”

“So you just… let me break my ribs instead of… like… helping me?!”

“Yes. It taught you an important lesson. Do not disobey Heaven’s will.”

Burying his hands on his face, he sighed. “Alright. Sure, whatever. You want me to eat, right? Can’t you carry me or something?”

“Gladly. I will not let you die while your soul still lives stained and crooked.” Picking the Mechanic up like a dead body, carefully letting him rest on her arms as they flew, not nearly as fast as before. After all, even a nudge could make Rumble whimper in pain.

Once the city was finally in view, the wings dematerialized, and they both were finally able to land. Placing Rumble down very carefully and giving him an arm to hold for support as they walked towards the bar. In hushed whispers, she kept asking him about if it hurt, how much, and how to help him… most questions were answered with a pained shrug, followed by a groan of pain as he realized what awful idea that was.

As they got inside the bar, surprisingly warm for the season, Poppy made sure to sit him down as soon as possible. While Rumble fanned himself, Poppy sat and waited for the waitress to pass, by, tapping her fingers on the table expectantly.

She saw him.

She knew he saw her.

He had spotted her a long time ago, as soon as she moved towards Bandle, actually. Tristana, still quite deaf to these higher beings despite spending so much time with Teemo, tugged on his fur. “C'mon. Let’s go home It’s b.. been? Hon?”

To her, and Poppy’s surprise, Teemo walked up to the Angel’s table. Confused, Tristana followed along, sitting down near Poppy to make sure Teemo could not touch her.

The whole bar had stopped talking again as if the hostility between the two Holy beings was choking them up. Slowly, table by table, they left, unable to explain why they felt so frightened. Teemo smiled, careful not to show his teeth, the other three in the table simply waited for him to speak whatever he had in mind. Rumble being ever so careful to not touch him, not wanting to get cooked.

Coins clinked for the last time, and finally everyone except the four and the bartender had left. Even the waiters took the opportunity to hide in the back. The anticipation killing everyone as if a bomb was about to explode, and none of them knew exactly when. Just that soon it’d happen.

His tongue clicked.

“So.”

“So.” Poppy followed, crossing her arms and leaning back.

“You know.” He rested his arms on the table, back arched as if he was going to pounce at her, any second now…

“I do not, Demon.”

“You seem to have taken a liking to that boy.” He nodded over to Rumble, who was now having to swipe away the fur falling on his eyes, dripping with sweat. “Gave up on her?” He smiled fully now, needle-like teeth showing.

“I will take her from you and leave you to dust, Worm. He is simply yet another soul I may save.”

“Y'know that’s how I started.” He glanced at Trist, his eyes barely open, just enough to let their yellow light and cat-like slits show. “Sorry, I forgot you don’t use that term on Heaven. I mean, that’s how I f–”

“I know what it means, Fallen one.” She hissed, the pure and radiant light clashing with the fiery gaze, lights dancing with each other while Rumble and Trist tried not to pay too much attention to what was going on.

“He’s still wearing your boots.”

Her cheeks swelled with arclight, eyes dimming down as her heavenly blush took hold. Soon enough, Rumble was left with his feet free. “Hey, I kind of du–”

“Shut up, Sinner.” Poppy was even more aggressive this time, not even bothering to turn to face him. “I have come to feed this wretch what his vices had been taking from him. What are you to do here? Sin? Laugh on my face? Try and pull him even deeper down the chain of vices that control him?”

“The second option, mixed in with a bit of the first… I mean, have you had the beef these guys serve here? Oh, it’s absolutely delightful. You just can’t have one piece. Or three. As for the sinning..”

Sweating out of sheer stress, Tristana finally spoke up. “Dear I don’t think–”

“We sin alright.”

“Then go. Enjoy your time. You lost her once. You’ll lose her again.”

“Or you will fall. Dear? You heard the angel.” He purred, blowing a kiss to Poppy that dripped with sarcasm as he got up and left, Tristana following soon after.

They could be heard screaming in the distance at each other, along with a burst of spine-chilling laughter from the Devil.

“D-do… you.. should I ask..?”

“Silence.”

"Y-yeah. Yeah, sorry…”

Though it was a lot colder now, and the only people there were the waiters cleaning up the hurried mess left behind, Rumble had to resort to wiping the sweat of his fur with the table’s cloth. Being ever so gently as to not make the pain inside his chest flourish again.

They ordered a meal, rice, and beef for and though Rumble started shoving it straight away down his gullet, barely chewing as he just tried to fill his stomach, while Poppy prayed. Halfway through tearing his beef apart with his fingers, barely touching the fork and knife, he realized Poppy was just praying on top of her plate. Salad. Literally just lettuce, lettuce and more lettuce with some tomato slices on top. Enough for a cow, maybe? Did cows eat lettuce?

“Uh... Poppy?”

Her eyes opened, flaming with Arclight, clearly annoyed.

Rumble, however, was nothing if not persistent. And annoying.

“You… sure you’re just going to eat that?”

“It is enough to sustain this mortal form. And to make it less obvious. So yes, I will 'just’ eat this.”

“I mean, that tastes like crap. You’re eating leaves and some fruit. Fruit? I dunno. You sure you don’t want this?” He held what was left of the beef with a fork, showing it off to her.

“Does it taste like… bad, too?”

“Beef? Nah, it’s great.”

“Then I will stick to this. Pleasure is a sin. You will come to lear–”

“Wait, what the hell? I’m… eating something that tastes good. I’m not ramming someone in bed.” He said, putting the fork and beef back in his plate, having to hold his hand due to the pain. Damn these stupid circles!

“It shall lead to gluttony.”

“Well, I gotta tell you… ugh.. I love bread, alright? I’m not going to gorge myself on bread no matter how much I like it. Ca-can you make it stop again?” He hissed in pain, breathing slowly.

“Mhm.” She clicked her fingers, and with a sigh of relief, Rumble pushed his plate forward.

“It isn’t going to hurt. Just take a nibble? I mean, whoever’s up there ain’t going to banish you for nipping on meat, right? Like… uhh… you like your work, right? That gives you pleasure, yeah? And it doesn’t count as sinning. So I think it’s fine that I say this meat is mighty fine, and that you should try it.”

Squinting, Poppy sighed. Well… he had a point, flimsy as it was. She really did enjoy bringing sinners into the fold once again. It almost filled her with sin herself sometimes.. Pride. Well, she hadn’t gotten banished from heaven for that.

A nibble couldn’t hurt.

By the time they were done, the sun was starting to dim on the horizon, and four plates were on their table. Poppy was giggling, Rumble was smiling, both of them had their hands covered in food. And truth be told? Neither of them could be happier.

 

On Tristana’s house, however, a very snarky Devil laughed at a terribly worried Gunner.

“YOU JUST. WENT TO THE TABLE.”

“Yeah!”

“YOU LITERALLY ANNOYED EVERYONE SO BADLY THEY LEFT.”

“Yup!”

“Teemo what the absolute FUCK.”

The Devil twirled around the room, floating just above the ground, smirking as he saw Tristana so utterly annoyed. “You know what I did is good, right? It’s great, my dear! It’s great!”

“Oh yeah let’s just piss off an Angel. Yeah. Alright. Let’s just find an Angel and fuck them up. Uh-huh. Annoy the crap outta 'em. Like what the fuck, dude?”

“Trist?” He was still giggling, but soon it stopped. “I didn’t tell you why I fell yet, did I?”

She shook her head, and he made her sit down, resting on top of her lap, arms wrapped around her like a lover.

“Well… you promise not to laugh?” His cheeky grin faded, as he seemed almost sad. No, totally sad. Downright depressed, actually.

“It was… well.” He shuffled a little, losing his sensual composure, the very heat of his body dimming. “I was like her, you know.”

Taking a small break with each sentence, he continued, slumping into a sorrier state with each word. “I… had, I had met someone like you.” His fur drying up. “Just as horny. Just as shameless.” Even less warm than before. “And even more charismatic.” His eyes fading.

“I… I let them break me and cast me aside. We had just… we had just finished our first laying. And t-then they broke me. They snapped my Halo.” The fur on his neck becoming like straw, a spark away from flourishing in flames. “And I think, I think she feared that kind of punishment? Oh, dear Tristana… h-how much I howled… so loudly…”

She was softly caressing his fur through the story, trying to make him feel at ease.

“… please tell me you will not leave me?” He asked, skin flaking in a rather grim sight. No flesh underneath, just fiery chaos.

“I won’t. It’s fine. I don’t, I don’t need to know more. Shhh.” Her hands caressed his fur ever so slowly, being careful not to make him fall apart even further. “It’s ok.”

“She repented. I fell for her and she repented. I.. I just.. I just want Poppy to go through it too.” He hissed, Tristana having to retract her fingers as flames started to sprout through his body. They did not harm her, but primal fear still was stronger than her emotions. “And if Rumble does not repent… then at least… at least they will have lost one more angel. T-then, then I’ll be happy. I just. I just don’t want to go through this again. Don’t leave me.” He hugged Tristana tightly, the Gunner having to be ever so careful with her fingers to not insert them into where his skin had fallen.

There he stayed until they both fell asleep, Teemo’s claws dug deep into her, as if to make sure she could not escape. She could not escape. For him. He couldn’t handle it again…

Though the sun was now far gone, while Tristana and Teemo slept cuddling each other, Rumble was slaving himself over checking his mechanical beasts.

 

“Ok, Poppy?” He placed both of his hands on a lever, the Angel’s Hammer ready to strike a large button. Usually, it was TRISTY’s job to smash, but now that he had someone to coordinate with… it was just so much easier. “Ready?”

“Ready!”

“Here we go then!” He pulled the lever down, the machine rumbling to life, skulls made out of scrap flaring up and pipes hastily bolted together blasting up dark smoke, fire occasionally blasting from the skulls’ eyes and mouth. The rectangularly shaped monstrosity of brass and iron started to shake uncontrollably, the sound of glass inside it tumbling about as if the machine was not working properly. Yet, with a blow to shake the Earth itself, Poppy smashed her hammer into the machine’s button.

The sound of a hundred glass bottles getting splintered into shards invisible to the naked eye filled the night, and Rumble let out a delighted yell. Poppy laughed with joy, feeling overwhelmed with pure glee out of the fact she could actually use her Hammer again! This was pure bliss. Even if there was not the sound of heretics yelling, the song of rebirth was a suitable replacement.

“So! What are you doing with all that glass, Sinner mine?” Poppy asked, setting her feet on the ground, gentle as butterfly despite the seemingly heavy equipment.

“Make a visor for TRISTY. Replace these windows… maybe just try to get into doing sculptures with it. Oh, or like, oh shit yeah..” He scratched his chin, ideas for lightbulbs and warning lights flashing through his head the same way that the blinding pain flashed through his hand.

“I’M SORRY! Ugh…” He groaned. Poppy’s smile slightly dimmed, but still showed happiness.

“Swear less. It will do you good.”

“Yeah no sh….aying. No saying.”

The black smoke billowed from the pipes, and once the pain settled, Rumble smiled again.

“Hey, Pops? Thanks.”

Her cheeks flushed with Arclight. “Thank you, dear Sinner. You are.. slowly proving yourself.”

They stared at the machine spewing its smoke through holes in the ceiling, flames occasionally sprouting from the holes at the hot temperatures. The orange and black monstrosity wasn’t helped to look any nicer by the silly details Rumble added, but she couldn’t help but admit to enjoying its aesthetic, as a parent would enjoy their children’s drawing.

“Well, uh. It shouldn’t be that late yet. You want to help me move some more things inside for tomorrow?”

“As long as you are not simply idling by. Guide the way, Sinner mine.”

“By the way..” He asked, grabbing the keys for his Shitty Contraption for Organizing Useless Trash. S.C.O.U.T., for short… and unlike the asshats that sniffed mushrooms and poisoned each other all day, this was actually useful. Like a lifter, the only difference being the fact it was made of garbage parts… and had a spiked tip. Truth be told, it was just as much a lifter as a jousting machine. Sadly, he hadn’t tried jousting with anything but trash. Shame. When would he realize that machine’s design?

“…uh, yeah?” Poppy asked, Rumble staring at his keys with a troubled look, being snapped out of thinking about his S.C.O.U.T. by his Angel.

“AH. Uh.. oh shiiilinders. Cylinders. L-like trashcans, you know. I could use some. But uh, not, not what I wanted to talk about. I mean like… why didn’t you kill me or her yet?”

Poppy chuckled, placing a cold hand on his shoulder. Soft, gentle, like a breeze at springtime. Just as light, too, despite the materials of the glove. “And doom you to eternity in the cesspit of Hell? Enough angels have been broken, Sinner mine. There will be no more Light spilled by petty squabbles, no more blood or children wasted. I do not want more souls being damned yet crippled, unable to do evil. I want souls pure of light and sane of mind, willing to do all that is kind and good.”

“Oh, so you’re in because Trist was a Gunner and stuff?”

“A Gunner? You mean she was in a military organization?”

“I mean.. yeah? Wait you guys just get randomly assigned to people with different amounts of sin?”

“Uh.. no? We’re told in case they do something truly heinous. Tristana summoned a Fallen One. This is no simple thing. But.. really? She was a Soldier? I prefer to deal with them myself.. how odd. I usually meet them on the battlefield, not at home."

Rumble had sat on the table he picked his keys from, a small little metal shelf with it’s lower tiers missing. Thankfully the Yordle was as light as they came, so it had no problem handling his weight. “Go on? You just pray to people on the battle, you listen to their prayers or..?”

“We look for the dying ones in their last moments. We grant them peace, and a chance to atone for their sins in the afterlife through thorough punishment at the Purgatory. Nothing quite as severe as hell. Repeating words, outfitting our Archangels, creating the wheels that house our true selves.”

“I… don’t even know where to begin, if it’s with the slavery or the wheel thing. What the fuckeruhhh…nuggets?

To his surprise, his hand did not sting.

"Fuckernuggets?” Nothing. “Shitdoodles?” Nope. “Bullcraparangsia?” Relief from the anxiety of another sting.

“…W-what sounds are you making, and slavery? What are you talking about? As for the wheels, I do not think your mortal eyes are quite ready for the magnificence of Heaven and the Light.”

“But it was made by dudes from Runeterra..?”

“Who will one day find their way to Heaven, yes. In fact, I think you will make a fine addition there once you die. If you actually repent and help your friend repent too, that Tristana of Bandle City, your fine might be a lot less… punishing. And your time in Heaven more enjoyable, too.”

“That just sounds like exchanging favors at this point. I’m not against it, just… wow, really? Heaven really work like that? Man. I gotta tell Ziggs.”

“Ziggs? I remember that poor fool. His anecdotes were quite funny when I kept him in Heaven’s gate. Oh, he is in Bandle City as well? May we visit him one of these days?”

“Yeah! He’s my buddy. He talked about me?”

“He did speak of an Engineer of unmatched stubbornness and creativity… well, you do match the description.”

Rumble blinked, before smiling in disbelief. “I love that guy so much oh Gods..”

“Pardon?”

“HE’S SO CUTE. He’s a brother to me! Holy crappringles?” A pause to see if the pain would come. “…Holy crappingles is he just the absolute bestest mate I could hope for. Like, he died? And spent time?! Talking about me! WHILE DEAD! I wouldn’t talk about me! I’m a fucking asshole!” The searing pain hit him like a truck, and once again, due to her benevolence, Poppy made it disappear.

“T-that.. oof, that was well deserved alright. But, yeah. I’m so happy. We can go meet him, yeah. You know Poppy… if more angels are like you, I think I’ll like heaven.”

“You would enjoy Heaven anyway. Simply follow our rules. Now, Sinner. Back to the matter at hand.”

“Oh? Oh, right, trash heaving. Alright. Give me a lift and we can start again.”

Poppy closed her eyes and put him on the S.C.O.U.T.’s seat, letting him drive piles of salvageable scrap inside the warehouse.

This Yordle world was so much more different than the Human one she was usually visiting. There were still screams, but of confusion and joy instead of pain and despair. They were stubborn, stubborn as her will, and gave no ground even when faced with a Repenter. So savvy they were with things that no one in their right minds should delve in!

There was some sort of admiration to be had for these hardy creatures. They were quite different from humans, they were.

She liked it.


	3. A leap of faith.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angel finds friendship and love amidst those she seeks to heal and has the seeds of doubt planted on the fertile soil of an open mind.

It had been about five months since Poppy reached Bandle.

For any other repenter, this would be a shameful display of utter incompetence. To the Council and their subjects, however, something was special about this one. Not only was Poppy trying to repent two people, but she was doing it out of her natural place of work. Some wondered aloud if she was fit for the job, but the Council was quick to silence any that doubted their might.

But maybe they had a point. It was a sunny evening, a lazy day where few worked and even fewer got out to do anything but hang out. A boring day for the Heavens to watch, so much so the Council didn't even bother tuning in. Her progress was laughably slow... but they had made their decision.

"Hey, Popsicle?" A male voice came from behind her, dragging something heavy behind. Steel, probably.

"Yeah?" Poppy placed down the chunk of scrap she had gathered outside on the pile they had been building.

Ever since she came into his life, Rumble had increased his production tenfold, despite having a broken rib for most of said time. Most of the junk that he had stored in piles from years ago was now actually repurposed into reinforcing the warehouse he lived in, a glass visor for T.R.I.S.T.Y., new windows... he even got into making decorative vases with them! And ashtrays! Although his efforts mostly went back into the melting pot, that was still better than having to walk through a maze of empty bottles and rust.

"Uh... thanks? Y'know, for..."

"You needn't thank an Angel for doing their job. You are to be repented, are you not? We're still working on that, oh yes we are... but you are doing good progress." She looked around, before letting out a low chuckle. "I enjoy this. Truly. It's better than my old Department, actually."

"Dep.. department? Do angels have to fill in paperwork now?"

His laughing went silent as soon as she started answering, serious as ever. "Yes, some. But that is not my area. I mean... I never would think I'd say this, really? But the smell of Iron is so much sweeter when it comes from broken metal and not bloodied bodies."

"Wow, wait, you were like a fighting angel?"

"No, I've always been a Repenter. I just clung to battlefields. I served the dying a chance to repent in their final moments, and to those that would survive, I gave them an opportunity to carry forth the words of the Council. It was..." She looked even more uncomfortable now, but after a short pause, she continued. "... enjoyable. Very much so. But this... it makes me happier, for some reason. Oh, I feel like I might be overstaying or overstepping my own boundaries here.."

"Girl, chill. You're happy, no?"

"Do not call me a Girl. Remember your... just don't."

"You didn't answer me."

A glare from her was all that took to shut Rumble back up, and so he added to their neat little pile of orange-grey garbage.

They worked like a well-oiled machine, even if they still had these uncomfortable moments of distrust between each other. It was incredibly hard to pinpoint it, but there always seemed to be a barrier neither of them could cross, at least not willingly or happily. Still, they were happy, and they were efficient. That was Rumble's greatest strength... and one of his greatest sins.

How prideful he was, to have an Angel helping him build the projects he envisioned. Finally having his visions come to reality. Rusty spikes into harpoons of destruction, a Warehouse falling apart now repurposed into a fortress, housing projects that Heimerdinger wishes he could envision, let alone make!

But he knew he couldn't have done it without Poppy, and for that, he couldn't be more grateful. He did as he was told most of the time, to the point where two of the seven circles in his hand had faded into a dull blue, obviously not his skin, but pretty close. The others varied from browns to reds, with the circle of Pride burning a bright vivid red at all times. At least he had gotten rid of his Sloth and Greed. They were working on the others.

In another household, another couple danced, giggling with each other in pure glee.

A Devil and a Gunner ran through the house chasing each other, half-wearing clothes, their genitals exposed as they tackled and evaded each other in a series of kisses, gropes, and bites. Tripping and teasing, moaning and laughing.

Like Poppy and Rumble, they had their ups and downs as well, but between their heated and passionate kisses and silent moments of disgust, they bonded closer every day. No matter how deviant Teemo could get, or how busy Tristana could end up, they always found comfort with each other, and in each other... through some odd methods, sure, but they worked.

And it was between these moments of rough nips and spanks that Teemo sat up in the edge of the bed Tristana had just tossed him onto, chewing on his shoulder like it was candy, licking over the marks she left like a playful dog. His smile and giggling slowly came to a halt, before turning into a roar of laughter, and a hug.

"Thought of something funny?" Tristana asked, her cheek smushed against his chest. It was oddly comfy, even if he was flat as a board. But so warm... ah, his warmth...

"You could say that." He purred, caressing her hair and twirling it softly, licking his lips and grinning a grin that was nothing but teeth. "We should pay them a visit."

Tristana looked up at him, sighing. "... are you sure we can't talk about this after you've fucked me into exhaustion?"

"We can, I just wanted to make sure I had you right where I wanted too." He chuckled, dragging her onto his lap and setting her just above his cock. A loud yelp turned into muffled moans as they kissed, thrusting deep inside her, feeling her body all over.

Claws tracing now well-known paths from her hips to her shoulder, her skin a painting being worked on every day, with hundreds of claw and teeth marks lining Tristana. Though at first she wore a coat to hide them, now she could care less about what her fellow Gunners thought. It's not like she hadn't fucked every one of them before anyway. If anything, teasing them by showing how she was now 'owned' was kind of... hot? Which one of them could claim to have left such marks on her, made her attracted to them to the point of not wanting to fuck any other person? None of them. And it was fun to remind them of it.

Her dumb grin turned into her mouth agape with a loud moan, feeling his claws sinking on her. He wanted her to show off her skills.

And she would gladly do so.

Tristana pressed his face against her breasts, caressing his neck fur ever so softly while riding up and down, the wet sound of her cheeks hitting his thighs echoing through the afternoon. They had moved from a house in the busy streets of Bandle to the outskirts of the city, so thankfully, no more complaints of noise would be issued, or at least they'd slow down.

It only encouraged Trist to be more and more vocal, cursing as a sailor would, whispering on his ears ever so softly about how big he was, how hot he felt, how good his tongue was.

And so she rode him on through the evening, and by the time she was about to orgasm, Teemo grabbed her hands.

"Wh--"

"Shhh. Please." He purred, guiding them slowly through his upper torso all the way to his horns. Though their tip was jagged and coarse, the rest was smooth as butter and rather enjoyable to touch. Teemo buried his face between Tristana's neck, nibbling on it ever so softly instead of his usual rough bites, holding her tightly.

To her surprise, and his delight, he started to cum deep inside her. The warmth filling her up, groping his horns for support which only made both of them ride their orgasms to the sweet, sweet end.

Once Tristana finally let go of his horns and both of them were satisfied, she rolled to the side, trying to close her legs, giggling like she just had her first kiss. On the other hand, Teemo was panting, eyes wide with a smile stuck on his face. A sweet smile, even if his sharp, thin teeth made it seem way more mischievous and evil than it was supposed to be.

"That was... a lot..." She mumbled, holding her belly, smirking at him. "Dear?"

"I know. Thank you..." His voice was barely more than a whisper, caressing her cheek softly. "If you ever... just want me to.. 'get there' quick.. just do that. P-please. Don't worry about it."

"Your sweet spot... is your horn?"

"No, I still have... t-that was a lot, give me a second." He leaned back, smiling as he took a few more moments to catch his breath. "Whew... I still have other spots of pleasure. Think of it as a massage when you're touching my horns."

"... like massaging your pro--"

"No. Well, not really, but both feel pretty good. You remember your dreams, right?"

"Kind of wish you did those more often."

"Needy girl." He giggled. "Its carnal pleasure but so much sweeter. It hits something deeper... I guess it helps that it's someone I like doing it."

Tristana's smile dimmed down a little. Soon, however, she found him embracing her, touching lips. "I... I'm still not used to saying it. I'm sorry." Another kiss without any tongue or mouth, a simple smooch to show his affection. "I... love you. I really do."

"You don't have to say it if you don't feel like it, I alr--"

"I do."

"... fine, then, just say it whenever you feel like saying it. I don't want to force you into loving me, I mean, I made you sign a deal saying you wouldn't kill me. I get it. Romance's not your thing, it isn't mine either... but you know, we're already here and stuff, so I thought... y'know."

"And I do! I love you! And I know you don't want to slow dance in the morning light with me. That's more than fine by me. But I want you to feel... well... loved."

"And you do." She smiled, holding the back of his neck gently and pressing their foreheads together. "And you do..."

After bathing and dressing up, Teemo laid on her couch while Tristana found them something to read together.

"Uh, dear. You remember before we fucked?"

"We were running around, yeah. What about it?"

"No, like, just before."

"The... something you wanted to say about, oh, oh shit yeah." With a shitty romance novel under her arm, she hopped on the couch, Teemo crossing his legs and holding his hooves with an excited smirk.

"I've been thinking about it for a while. You see how they're together like glue, right? That's not quite... usual. Not sure what's gotten into her or what she saw on him, but this is taking longer than even I expected, really. I mean, have you seen him?"

"Don't insult Rumble like that, he's... well he's a little bit trashy, but not always. Maybe she just likes working on metal? I mean, with her hammer and all."

"She does. But it can't just be that. Angels are stubborn. Really stubborn. So to see her actually helping him? Getting her hands dirty? Oh man, I'm sure we can make something come out of it."

Tristana tapped her lips, thoughtful, squinting at him. "Something. Like... setting them up...?"

He nodded. "And maybe break a Halo in the process."

"Isn't that kiiind of a dick move?"

"One of two things is gonna happen, hon. Either they're going to end up like us, or Poppy's going to end up like me millennia ago. They took the one I loved most, and tried to do it again now. I'm not letting that go unpunished. Not for you."

"Oh you big softie." She giggled, dropping the book on his lap and hugging him. "So do you have a plan, or...?"

"I mean, we could ask for a truce to hang out in the Forest. That's Lulu's territory. She wouldn't hurt me there... and whatever Lulu did to block the forest from creatures like me and her, hoo boy. It works like a charm."

"So no chance we're going to get smitten down by angry angels."

"Nope." He giggled, leaning down and pulling her on top of him. "So my little deviant, when do you feel like going out for a date?"

"Could be tomorrow."

"Then that's when we'll start it."

Back to the forge.

The Angel's hammer swung with mighty purpose, fiery molten metal being flattened into a square. Rumble was too busy cleaning the rust off from the soon-to-be smelted metals, separating iron from steel, copper from tungsten, gold from silver.

"So what's this one for?"

"I mean, if we're going to get this up and running, we need a new sign, yeah?"

"But why? The 'Junkyard' one outside seems rather fitting, seeing as this place is naught but a, well... junkyard."

"Recycling center sounds more professional. And we can sell stuff and get gold... FOR BUYING FOOD. Not drinks. Food." He stared at his hand, sighing in relief as he felt just a sizzle. Saying anything always put him on edge of when it'd accidentally trigger one of the circles. But it was OK. He got some help, she enjoyed making things... a bit of suffering was fine.

"You're learning." She smiled, staring at the hot piece of metal. "Shouldn't ye have a branding rod? Put thee letters on the steel, mark your words on the iron you've helped shape."

"What the kazoo.. WAIT FRIDGES!" Dropping the small broken statue still covered in gold, he scrambled around the Warehouse for some rods. A while later, thankfully with the iron still flaming hot and malleable, he returned with a bunch of letters on sticks. Clearly not made by him, but it would do. Not like they couldn't just replace it when he had a better income and could actually buy materials instead of using literal junk.

The night crept on them as they finished cooling and painting the sign, using Rumble's last energies to replace the old 'junkyard' one with their creation. 'RUMBLE'S RECYCLED SCRAP EMPORIUM'! Big Orange letters on a yellow background, sure to attract the attention of anyone passing by to leave their trash.

"Tomorrow we can work on the.. uh... the counter and stuff. Whew. Do angels sleep? Because fargo man, I really need some rest."

"We don't even need flesh."

"... you could've phrased that so much better but, uh, ok."

"Lay down and have sweet and kind dreams. I will stand vigil. Maybe walk around."

"Yeah, I will. Night, ya cutie." He held his hand as he went inside, the circle of Lust burning him. It was fine. He knew he wouldn't ever get to kiss her, let alone what he actually wanted to do. That was fine.

And what a fine night it was, too.

The angel unstrapped her armor, letting it fade away in a mist of glowing wax, sighing. She couldn't let this doubt that overtook her win, but she couldn't become overconfident. What a fine balance. And to know the eyes of the Council were on her... was she not made for this? Wasn't her only purpose in this merry existence to forgive, to give others a helping hand and have them take it? No one told her what to do when they refused. When the process was so slow. When you weren't sure if they had their heart in it as much as you had it.

Her steps were heavy, smiling as she felt the cool earth between her toes. He was surprisingly fond of using her boots, probably because his own shoes were barely recognizable as such anymore. These experiences were still new to her.   
On the bloody battlefield, she always found herself too busy protecting her mark and talking to them to actually realize how nice this world was. They always floated above the Gardens, and most didn't even keep, or have, their form to interact with the material plane.

So how excited she was, weeks ago now, to find out what the meaning behind the word 'sweet' was. She thought it was just another way of saying 'nice' or 'pleasant'! How incredible feeling the warmth of the forge contrasting with the cool breeze of the outside, instead of the emptiness of when she created her own ivory and gold. The odd feeling of insects on your skin. A warm hand over yours, trying to pass heat to your own, when you are cold as a body.

Such pleasant sensations. There was the looming feeling of being judged for enjoying such things, but there was also no gorging herself, no vices, no seeking it out. It wasn't a sin. And if it was... they had not cast her out for it yet.

Each step guiding her towards Bandle City's outskirts, giggling as a child would after being allowed to roam freely on their backyard for the first time. The smell of wet earth and leaves, the crickets out of her sight, how alive this was!

In the Council, she only ever listened to the singing. A chorus of infinite beauty, in perfect sincrony, their voices filling Angels' hearts with zealous purpose. Tough as her Hammer, a symbol of her usual spot of work and fiery passion for the Council's cause. But the sweet tunes that now filled her head left her... light. How odd. A being made of light, lighter. It made her giggle. She scurried through the outskirts, taking in the sights, the sounds, the world. And the world was good.

Morning came.

The smell of grilled vegetables filled the air through the thick scent of iron that haunted the junkyard. Rumble woke up in a cold sweat, no dreams, but a horrible headache. Poppy still refused to explain what the hellapinos was going on, but hey! Something was going on.

The smell of garlic hit him as soon as he was done putting on Poppy's boots, and he rushed outside. The Repenter was using a barrel filled with coal and a vent grate to cook carrots, leek... a whole bit of garlic.

"So you really don't want me spending money, huh? Whew... lemme help." Rumble walked to the barrel, waiting for Poppy to hand him her stick and flipping away the garlic piece, sighing. "We could use some seasoning, man. Eh, better than nothing."

"... so is it not good?" Poppy asked meekly, staring at Rumble as he stared at the vegetables cooking.

"It's fine. I've eaten worse, that's for sure." He chuckled. "But you're doing good. This for us?"

"I do not need to feast."

"No, but you like eating, don't you?"

She shuffled a little, shrugging. "I mean, I... just eat your fill."

"Ok." He sighed, walking inside and coming back with a chair and metal plate, eating the meal Poppy had prepared him, letting her take small parts which she was clearly eyeing, giggling and talking about the banalest things.

As they bantered, Poppy's smile slowly died down. Before Rumble could ask, Poppy spoke, slightly worried. "Did you invite Tristana over...?"

"No? Why? You think she's visiting?"

Her voice reached them before Poppy could answer. "Hey Rumble! Hey angel! Y'all wanna hang out?"

"... we were doing fine here, thank you very much you Lustful Sinner."

"Poppy?" Rumble mewled very softly, staring at her with a look that begged for at least feigned interest.

"Well, can the three sinners hang out together then?" Tristana scratched the back of her head, smiling. "I mean, you don't have to.."

"I will go." Poppy got up, crossing her arms. "But... what does this 'hanging out' include?"

"Uh, sandwiches and... oh fuck... uh, you mind if me and Teemo drink?"

"...No?"

"Drink alcohol." Rumble chimed in, knowing the Angel hadn't picked up the subtler parts of their speech.

"Oh. As long as ye do not let my Soul drink from it." It was an annoying compromise, but it was better than letting Rumble out of the leash to bury himself in sin once again. They had gone such a long way, too.

"Alright! Great. You guys don't seem to be doing anything so... wanna go now?"

The duo exchanged looks and nodded, and so Rumble got up and followed Tristana into the forest owned by her mystical friends. Moths and butterflies swarming them above, making Poppy somewhat uncomfortable, but she wouldn't say why.

On a small clearing, using a small stump as a table and two fallen logs as benches, the place was already set. Teemo was playing with his food, using his sharp claws to slice the sandwich into ever smaller pieces. A basket probably filled with delights, a bottle of wine sticking out, four chalices to drink from.

"Yo, hon!" Tristana yelled, running over to him and giving him a hug, burying her face on his red neck fluff. Rumble had caught a glimpse or two of what Teemo really was, and Poppy also spoke a lot about it, but it somehow was still frightening seeing his best friend hugging such a creature with this much calm. Well, she was happy, so...

Sitting down, they all exchanged awkward looks, but through eating and making small talk between themselves, Rumble and Tristana managed to make the other two chime in the conversation, even talking to each other at times!

While pouring another cup of wine for her lover and herself, Tristana explained to Poppy what exactly went into a sandwich to make it taste good, and silence fell. Not an anxious kind of silence, they had simply run out of things to say. Until Teemo spoke up.

"So, you two... doing fine all alone there?"

Tristana glared daggers at Teemo, who was currently sipping his wine while staring at the both of them, waiting for an answer.

Rumble spoke up before Poppy could. "I, we, yeah, we're fine."

"Yes, we are doing rather well, we are! T'is very pleasant." Poppy added, with a smile.

"You could be doing better you know." Another long, looong sip as he waited for their answers.

"You mean...?" Poppy spoke first, making Rumble sigh. Oh boy.

"I mean... Poppy, come on."

"I don't... get it?"

"You. Rumble. Alone. Doing things you enjoy. Almost glued to each other. Do you really want to let him go? You know you won't see him a lot up there."

To everyone's surprise, and Teemo's delight, Poppy didn't seem angry. She squinted at him, mouth slightly open, words ready to come out any second now. Just trying to decide on wich.

"... I... do... know." They came out very slowly as if even while saying them she didn't know if she should've spoken at all. "I know that... I'm... he will be fine, and that is what matters."

"You know not everyone in hell has to suffer."

"And yet you wept when you fell."

"Wasn't from the pain. Not that pain."

She blinked, genuinely confused. "If not that, then which pain?"

Tristana and Rumble had already gotten off their seats and were walking around, while the two higher beings spoke. Teemo's giggle made the yordles shudder, however. "Oh, my dear... you know how painful it is. Imagine Rumble staring at you. Horrified. Watching light turn into blood, bone... would you enjoy watching him abandon you? Imagine if today, after you revealed your true self... he just went back to his vices. Couldn't handle it. Just chuggin' alcohol and looking to hook up with anyone, anything, because you're not worth it. Would that feel good? And trust me... I think he would. And I know it hurts you, just thinking of that. Because it was in my mind all the time..."

"HE WOULDN'T!" She said, a little too loud for her own liking, realizing she was now standing up. Shuffling to sit down, hoping to the Council itself that the two mortals hadn't noticed, or were bothered by her actions, she crossed her arms over the table, staring at Teemo while trying to control herself. It would be shameful if they could see her here, but thankfully, the Heavens were blinded inside this forest. "He, he's not... he's a smart man. I have faith that he is healing and will keep healing, no matter what."

"Then you should try it out." Another sip, now until his glass was empty. While pouring himself another one, he continued. "How do you think he would react?"

She was silent for a bit, her eyes staring at the cloth covering the stump, clearly lost in her own thoughts. Her voice was weak when she finally spoke again. "... do you still have sandwiches?"

He handed her another one, eating it slowly and in silence, Teemo just watched.

"... so how do you handle the heat?" Rumble asked, smiling.

Tristana shrugged. "You get used to it. Why do you not say fuck anymore?"

"Long, painful story." He giggled, sighing. "Yeah, it kinda, kinda sucks. But hey, it's cool. This was fun."

"Yeah. Invite her more often! She's nice." Tristana said, whistling for Teemo's attention. "Honey, ready to go?"

"Yep, just a second!" He spoke, grabbing the wine bottle. In a whispered hush, he left Poppy with one last remark. "Just try it out."

He handed Tristana the rest of the wine bottle to finish, carrying the basket in one hand, the other wrapped around her hips. Their giggles echoed through the forest, slowly disappearing in the distance.

"Did he say anything bad?" Rumble broke their silence once they were far enough, sitting with her.

"You want a piece?" She asked feebly, already breaking a piece for him.

"I ate my fill.. unless you don't want to eat anymore?"

"... am I selfish if I say I want it?" Poppy asked, voice even weaker now, holding the piece she pulled off just in front of her.

"Go wild. A sandwich isn't landing you in hell... I... think. Man, that'd be a docking move."

She ate it while they walked home, a troubled look on her face wich Rumble could get no answers from. When they finally reached home, instead of letting him go back to designing more tech, she held him by his shoulder.

"Rumble. If I could... if you may. Follow me."

Offering her hand, she guided him a little ways behind the Warehouse, where a clearing that before was filled with monuments of scrapped metal now found itself eerily empty.

"Do you trust me, Rumble?"

"I mean, yeah, you haven't killed me yet..." He sighed. "Uhm. S-sorry. I do. I trust you. I really do."

"Please."

"I do."

Hesitation plagued her, but with every ounce of her strength, she forced herself to walk away from him, spreading her arms.

What happened next got burnt into Rumble's brains for eternity, yet if asked, he could not recollect a single moment of it. Only that it was beautiful.

It was a light show that could be seen even from Bandle City itself, although most simply tied it to being something Rumble did or one of the magic couple's spell.. and in either case, no one wanted to look further into it.

Rumble, however, was left staring at something that defied all explanation, logic, and probably was a little past whatever magic Lulu and Veigar had pulled off in front of him.

A flaming wheel radiating light as bright as the very sun, inside it six more, also burning, each radiating their own blinding light. Four pairs of eyes in each wheel, staring deep into Rumble's messy soul... right outside the biggest wheel, seven wings flapping, making the air around them cold as a blizzard.

"LOOK YE, YONDER MY GLORIOUS SELF!" A thousand voices boomed as if their word dictated reality, impossible to run away from. "THIS IS I, THIS IS THEE REPENTER, THIS BE THE ONE WHO BREAKS BED WITH YOU. BASK IN THE GLORY!"

Rumble stared at her, eyes drying up, soon soothed by tears of blood. His lips quivering, his jaw shaking, until finally...

"Você... c...ces't... beaut.. be... leza..."

"... WHAT."

"Li.. schön..."

"WHY. WHY DO YOU BELIEVE THAT."

"It hui... doi... mas niin kaunis... s..so..."

He was starting to twitch. A worrying amount. He was fidgety, and the slightest touch to his fur seemed to make him move involuntarily... but this was on a whole other level.

Wood bent and twisted into ivory and flesh, bolts of light turned into wax and finally into hair strings, her perfect crown-shaped braid returning as complex as ever. Cold hands touched his skin, boiling as if he was being cooked alive.

Lulu didn't expect to see an angel in her house, let alone one carrying a man speaking in tongues and weeping their lifeforce.

While Veigar soothed Rumble and assessed his state of mind, Poppy and Lulu were left in the kitchen, while she made them some fresh tea.

"My dear." Lulu rested her back against the counter, letting the stove heat up the kettle. "Do you enjoy what you do?"

"Yes? Of course I do."

"... do you enjoy it, or do you make it because you think it's right?"

"Well." Poppy crossed her arms. "... no one can hear us here, right?"

Lulu shook her head and clicked her tongue, before giving a warm nod. "No one except the roaches. But they're good at keeping quiet."

"I... well, it's the right thing. And I like doing the right thing. That's what I was made to do."

"Do you think they want help? To be redeemed?"

"We know what is better for them. For you all! It's why--"

"It's why you drag people out of all they know and love and replace it with your own preaching...?"

"Look, that's just what we do. I was created for that! I--"

"Have you ever seen a child?"

Poppy blinked, surprised. "Uh... yeah?"

"Then you know I was a child."

"... yes?"

"Think of yourself as a child. You were born up there. You only know what is up there. Now you're learning of what's down here." The kettle started to whistle, and Lulu poured the yellow-ish tea on both of their cups. With two smacks of her lips, she drank a little bit, and Poppy followed suit.

The tea was very sweet, although Poppy wasn't sure if she saw Lulu pouring sugar on it. The warmth didn't burn her mouth despite quite literally just coming out, in fact it heated up her belly and filled her with a fuzzy feeling of comfort. It was... enjoyable?

"Good?" Lulu said, putting her cup on the counter and walking closer.

"Yes... I'd say so, yes."

"You know what that is?"

"Tea?"

"What's in the tea."

Poppy turned her head to Lulu with confusion. "You can't... drug us."

"I didn't! But did it make you feel happy? Overwhelming joy? Surreptitious happiness? Undescribable glee? Indomitable fun?!"

"Uhm... I'm.. not sure if all apply. But it was... I.. yes, it was, comforting." She took another sip, cheeks flushing with Arclight. So... nice.

"That's a sprinkle of Yellow. You know it as Joy. Most, most people do actually. Yellow is fun, though. Yellow! Yello. Kind of like hello. Yellow!" Lulu laughed, hugging Poppy and almost making her spill the tea. "That's happiness. Happiness diluted in water... but still happiness. Have you felt it before?"

Poppy shuffled on her seat. "No..."

"Do you think you'll experience it again? I mean... you haven't had it before this point, did you?"

"Well, maybe I did, I just don't remember it."

"Poppy. Please." Lulu smiled a sweet smile, the one a mother would give to reassure their children. "You are trying to deceive yourself."

"Even if I was. What then? Do you want me to fall?"

"And if you don't, you'll never see any of us again. Tristana. Me. Rumble."

Her mouth opened, then closed, opened again... and stayed in that rhythm for a while, always just about to deliver something that would shut down all of Lulu's points! Before realizing no, no it wouldn't...

"I..." Poppy crossed her arms, sighing. "... why. That's... I... I just want to make people good and happy. I can't sin... I just, can't."

"You can be good and still do bad! Honey! That's what everyone does! No one is perfect, everyone's a deviant, hell is real and honestly, if I didn't visit it every Tuesday I'm not sure I'd be around still!"

"So you want me to fall?"

"I want you to do what's best for you. If that involves you becoming a demon? Dearest mine, do so."

This was... a lot to think about. She didn't want to think. It was so much easier on the battlefield. She could have just stayed there... that would make her happy. At least, that'd make her happy enough. To stave off this wave of existential crisis, she drank the rest of her cup, as well as Lulu's once offered it.

"Did I expose him to too much?" Poppy mumbled, the effect of the 'joy' tea gone as quickly as it came. "I don't want to hurt him."

"Oh, he'll be fine. But it seems like you have an admirer!" Lulu cooed, whistling in delight. "He keeps saying how cute you are. Was he babbling like that before, too?"

"Yeah... I... it's weird, isn't it? I've never been called pretty, honestly. Gallant, powerful, solemn, stalwart... just... not pretty. It's a nice feeling. Does Veigar call you pretty?"

"And many other names of a kind sort of love. And you want to know a secret?" Lulu leaned in Poppy's ear, purring. "I have so much pride that I was the one that he chose over anyone else in our Runeterra. Every name just makes me even happier with myself."

"And you don't feel... bad for it? Truth be told I.. uhm, I'm not, I'm not sure I'm comfortable being called... 'pretty'. I don't think a man that's twitching on the ground and feeble is on the right state of mind to call one 'pretty'. What if he saw me as something else?"

"How about we ask him when he wakes up?" A reassuring nod, wich Poppy also agreed with. "He should be a bit more stable by then."

A small guest room, usually reserved to their more savory customers, now housing a mumbling madman who a few hours ago was bleeding from his eyes and singing praises in tongues yet to be learned by mortals. Shelves filled with exotic spices, potions, and manuscripts, a bed made out of wood found in lands to the east, even more so than Ionia. Nothing at all belonged to Bandle, let alone the Continent of Valoran... a truly alien place, even if there was a comforting sense of familiarity there. At least for Poppy.

The room was dark when his consciousness returned, but even with half-blind eyes, he could see the precious light. He stuck a hand out to it.

Poppy blinked, staring at the hand with confusion, before remembering the gesture Tristana and Teemo did so ofter.

She held his hand.

"Amor..."

Lulu stared at the Angel, eyes wide and glassy, holding her breath. The house, the whole forest, holding their breaths in unison.

There was a moment of hesitation.

"...Yes?"

The mechanic rolled to his side, and for a moment it seemed like he would get up...

... before retching his guts out. Almost literally, as he emptied everything and then some that were inside him. And finally passed out once again, clutching his belly and moaning in pain.

"I..." She needed a moment to take all that in. "I-I thought... he was... he was better?"

"He isn't dead! Though now I need to clean this stuff. Give me a day or two, he'll be able to talk like a sane person then. I'll keep tabs on what he says about you." Lulu purred, but after wiping away most of the content Rumble retched on her, she crossed her arms.

"I am not going to abandon him. He is my... my... duty."

A glance from Lulu was what it took to make her melt.

"We may talk about it later. For now just... just take care of him. I-I'll help with the mess." Poppy scrambled away in search of a broom, while Lulu pulled a piece of cloth from under her hat and got to work. Where did it come from? Who knew. Man, that hat was useful.

By the time Poppy was back with a shovel in hands, the room was already cleaned, and the only odd thing, besides everything else in that house, was Lulu snorting some kind of green powder.

"Do I dare..?"

"EEP! No, don't worry. You create a dependence, and before you know you can't feel anything anymore without these. Oohoho! This one kicked in quick. I am not well." For some reason, the prospect of feeling sick made Lulu... happy? She walked away, going to the kitchen to make something to immediately make herself feel better.

Man, mages were weird.

Ignoring the odd woman, Poppy took a chair from the kitchen and sat down, holding his hands.

"Please wake up soon."

A week had passed.

Lulu was finishing up washing the dishes, whistling a tune alien to Poppy's ears.

It was hard, having to leave the house, the woods, and report to the Council that her job was going well, only with a few 'unforseen issues' that were being dealt with 'as soon as possible!'. They were already doubting her, threatening to send her to Brand for a check-up. Every day she didn't bring either soul in was a day of worrying more. Did she really want to end up in Limbo? Forever forced to hammer steel and bone into shape for her superiors? Worse, be an angel of Purification, being stripped of every sensation other than pure zealous... well, she would say glory, but the more time she spent with these Yordles, the more she realized... 'fury' would describe them better.

And yet there was still something telling her to go back into the fold.

She chose not to share those issues with Lulu, even if the Sorceress could sense it.

"Poppy." The scrawny voice hissed, and the Repenter got up in a jump. Lulu's melody broke into giggling as she heard the armored giantess running to the room.

And there he was, dumbfounded and weirded out as ever.

"She's he... oh... oh..." It was impossible to not smile, for both of them. Veigar raised his hands in the air, chuckling as he walked to his own spouse, closing the door behind him and leaving the two together.

"...Yeah. I-I've been here a while, actually."

"I'm sorry for... y'know, being an idiot and... yeah."

Poppy blinked. "You're apologizing. For me. Almost killing you?"

Before he could answer, his head was resting against her soft chest, armor dissipating like it was made out of dust, Arclight sprinkling around her. "No no no, my little... my... Rumble. You're still warm."

His cheeks were bright red under his fur, and he was desperately trying to hide a boner. She smelled of gardens freshly bathed in rain. She was so cold, draining the horrible heat that was plaguing him. Her arms were so strong. "I-I've... I'm.. still uh... still... fever. It's just a fever. D-dumb yordle stuff."

"Stop saying that. Please." Her chin rested on top of his head, staring at texts in languages forbidden by the Heavens above, lost in a swarm of emotions she had barely any experiences with. "But tell me of one thing. I beg you."

"Y-yeah?"

"Did you truly mean it? Or were you simply mad by--"

Rumble pushed her away, pulling the pillow he had been sleeping on over his crotch. "Yeah uh, a-about... I... uhhh..."

"It is ok if you say you did not. Truly! I respect your choice. But I must have a concrete answer. I beg you."

"... is it going to make my hand flare up like I'm sticking it on boiling oil?"

She held his left hand with both of her own, resting her forehead against his. "I promise it will not."

"I... I can't stop thinking about it, really. I mean, I, look, I... sh...should I say everything?"

"I won't force you to. But... I'd like your thoughts, yes."

"... then I'll say... you were fucking beautiful." He winced in preparation for a pain that never came and slowly continued. "I... I've never seen anything that pretty. Like, you know, yeah, I like weird stuff. I know that much. But you were always.. really pretty? There was a reason I was hitting... uh, flirting with you ever since we met, y'know?"

"You were?" Poppy looked at the verge of tears, and the runt couldn't tell if they were of joy or sadness.

"... yeah."

His question was answered with a strong grip on his hands, followed by giggling.

"Rumble. Would... would you mind not seeing that? Anymore, I mean."

"You're... letting us go?" There was a hint of pain in his voice.

"I'm making sure I can't."

His confusion was visible, and as she let go of his hands, he let out a whimper. It wasn't burning, but... he longed for her touch once again. Already.

"I'm a fool." He giggled, taking the pillow off his lap and burying his face in it.

Lulu didn't seem to notice Poppy at first, continuing to talk about how the moss wasn't growing as healthy as it usually did this time of year. It took Veigar growling to finally make the Sorceress pick up who was sharing the kitchen with them.

"Oh! My dear! How are yo--"

"I want to fall."

Lulu's jaw hung open in the syllable she was cut off on, and even Veigar's veil faded as he lost all concentration, half-blind eyes staring wide at her.

"Uh.. Miss?" Poppy waved her hand in front of Lulu, who blinked before slowly catching herself.

"I... wow, you know, I really didn't think I had any more surprises ever since Veigar said yes. This is... exciting! You really mean that?"

"It means I will be like the Incubi, yes?"

"Exactly! AND, we can deal with your paperwork! But, you know... you know what that implies, yeah?"

"I don't. I don't care. I will have Rumble, won't I? Then it is settled."

A few minutes passed, and now Rumble was sitting on Poppy's lap still looking rather confused by everything. Veigar fumbled furiously through a tome that exhaled the smell of sweat and burnt wood, Lulu scrambling for materials. Candles, jewels, flowers...

"Just, just tell us how."

They both stopped what they were doing, once again confused.

"RUMBLE!" Lulu spoke, dropping the materials on their table, palms extended to him like she was showing something off. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WANT TO DO! DO IT! THAT'S THE WAY! It won't be pretty, but it's what she wants! And do it away from here, otherwise, it'll be a whooole messier process! Go, go have fun!"

The mechanic's cheeks flushed, and Poppy stared at him. "Junkyard?"

"Yeah, t-to the junkyard. Yeah."

They walked there, hands held, the mortal's heart pounding with excitement, and a smile in the Angel's face that no threat of punishment could harm.

"Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck..." Rumble buried his face on his hands as he realized what he had for his first experience with Poppy.

A confused smile in her face appeared, staring at the old, dirty Rumble used for resting. "What's wrong?"

"I... t... w-well, you'd have to lay there, but.." He turned around, walking away very slowly. Would Tristana lend her bed for them? He couldn't just ta--

"Rumble. My Yordle."

He turned to face her, and on the dirty cloth he found Poppy already laid, waiting. "This is yours, correct?"

"... yeah..."

"Then it is more than I could ever want." There was... nothing. No doubts. There was a fear plaguing her that she'd suddenly turn around against her will and deny him, punish him. But when the moment came, there was nothing. Nothing but the heat that grew on her chest, pulsating. A need. Desire.

"Come."

He was a mumbling, quivering mess as he got naked, and Poppy followed suit, the shirt and pants she wore fading away to reveal a body with the muscles to crush city walls, alongside curves that would drive men and women alike wild at the mere hint they existed. Not a detail of perfection missing from her. "I..."

"You?"

There was no way to explain, not truly, what he was feeling. She was so perfect. Outside. His fingers touched her thighs. Inside. The way she didn't give up on him no matter how hard he tried to get her to quit, before finally accepting her... and being accepted himself. Those fiery eyes. Almost burning through him.

"What now?" It was comical, the two-feet tall fuzzball trying to find a comfortable place between Poppy's legs, this amazon with a figure built for war as much as it was made for desire. A treasure hidden under valuable materials, that were worth nothing compared to what she truly was.

They stood there, his fingers caressing her thighs, eyes staring straight at her own. Herself, silent, enjoying the way he seemed almost as misguided as herself. It put her at ease, somehow. Poppy knew Yordles and Humans were... not as smart as Angels, to be nice. But Rumble, for as much as he spoke of his own lust? Seemed as lost as her when it came to this kind of sin. At least she wasn't falling alone.

"My dear?"

He couldn't speak. He didn't dare stutter anymore, at least not now. He didn't want to ruin it. This time he wanted it. He wanted it for real. He needed her. More than any girl or guy he had in bed before. It felt like his chest would burst. He didn't deserve it. He only wanted to satisfy her and yet he knew not to be enough. 'This was a mistake', it echoed in his head. 'A mistake.' 'A mistake.' Paralyzed. On the verge of tears.

She wouldn't let him be left in such a sorry state, humiliating himself any longer. Sitting up and pulling him on her lap, she smiled. Rubbing her cheek against his own. Purring, as they did in moments like this, letting Rumble join in.

She finally broke their quiet purring and vibrating, smiling, as she knew what Rumble really wanted, what she was willing to be broken for. And as sad as it was, purring wasn't going to make it happen. "And now, my love?" Her voice was soft, reassuring. "I guided you. Now guide me."

"I... y-your... between your legs. Is it wet?" His voice was a whisper, shaking.

"...The hole?"

"Ye... yes, the, the hole."

Her hand slithered down his back to between her legs, cheeks glowing a soft waxy yellow as she found the 'hole'. "It feels nice to the touch.. why does it need to be wet?"

He sighed, squirming away from her grasp. "L-lay down again, I'll, I... I'll make it wet. I-I'll try to. Otherwise, it'll hurt and... I... I'm..."

"Shhh. Do what you must. I don't understand this. Please do not feel forced to get everything right, especially at this moment. We'll spend eternity together, correct? Then, please. Do not be afraid." Again, the feeling of being wrapped by a cold and gentle touch with just words. It did wonders to his heart.

He tried to close his lips with hers, but faltered a hair's breadth away. She was so close. He just had to grab her... he...

Poppy waited no longer and closed the gap in a tooth-filled kiss, tongues scraping against each other, trying to find their place inside the other's mouth. They didn't understand themselves or their lover. No matter how much experience Rumble had, how much Poppy had heard about it, at that moment they were the only two people on earth, the first to discover this burning sensation that came from holding hands, from sharing thoughts, from laughing and watching the stars together.

Laying back, and placing Rumble on top of her, the boy was awestruck by the kiss, let alone that Poppy took it herself. His cock was throbbing, pre dripping already, eyes glued to her face.

"What must you do? Tell me... we will guide each other."

He shuffled in her lap, mumbling as he tried to think of something. Poppy leaned against him, caressing his back, kissing his cheek.

"De-dear..." Rumble leaned into the comforting kisses, smiling. "No, I... I should be... doing... this kind of stuff, y'-y'know..."

"Oh?" Her hands left his back, and she smiled. "Touch me, then. Kiss me. Show me everything you've got."

She laid down once again, now putting Rumble on top of her stomach instead of between her legs, hopefully, a comfier position to what he had before.

His hands soon found themselves on her breasts, fingers caressing her nipples, making small moans leave her. That wasn't what he was after, however. Soon he found himself with his cock between her abs, lips on her and one hand in her ears, the other on her breasts. Rumble wanted to show her so much. He wanted her, so much.

Poppy let him caress and touch her as he pleased, a million questions filling her mind, but she tried to keep her mouth shut. Thankfully, she found it was harder to speak with a tongue in your mouth. Every new touch, a warmer sensation filling her, a beating heart covered in ice that finally melts down.

"Ru-Rumble." She spoke once he backed away, gasping for air. "Between my legs. I can feel it..." There was a very flimsy attempt to hide how excited she was. To be lewd was one thing... to be shameless? No. It's not like he'd enjoy such things.

"I don't, I... I'm gonna look like an idiot, dear."

"You know more about this body than me, my Rumble. What are we to do?"

"Well..." He got up, trying to show his own body off, but he had none of the qualities of Poppy. He was as light as a twig, skinny, and though it was a good size for himself, not an impressive cock either. There really wasn't anything 'good' to show for himself.

Little did he know, and never could have Poppy imagined, that a guy so small and light was exactly what she wanted. Noticing just how tiny he was, even after she left her armor. How much of a shy mess he was under his cocky attitude. So fragile.

She needed him.

"Ruuumble."

"Ye... yeah?"

"Can it be my turn?"

"...your... turn?"

"Let me try and explore you this time. Please, my love?" Her words now melted him. There was still a sense of curiosity in her, and his prideful self felt a little ashamed of showing such weakness. But it was for her...

Shame soon turned into surprise and pleasure as he realized she knelt down, her hands soft as silk touching his cock, warmer now. Looking up at his face with every new place she touched, balls, tip, the inches of his shaft...

"K-kiss it?"

"Mmm?"

"Uhm..." Oh, that must have sounded awful in her mind. "L-lovers.. usually... th-they do oral. Sucking each other's cocks, or, uh, in, in your case, it'd be me eating you out..." Her face of utter confusion did not help his composure. "T-the hole. My tongue. My dick. Your mouth... throat.. t-that sort of stuff."

"Oh. Then..." She purred as she kissed the tip of his cock, the warmth and vibration making him curse under his breath. 

His labored breathing as shivers flowed down his spine, making it all the more intense. "Y-yes dear. That is good." Her tongue came out to truly taste him, and soon enough, she found herself with the whole tip in her mouth. The shaft. She hugged his hips, going back and forth with her head, leaving Rumble barely able to stand.

"I'm... I..." As soon as Poppy was about to ask what was wrong, the first spurt hit the back of her throat. Warm. Salty. Gooey. Another one, and another...

Pulling back, swishing it around her mouth, cheeks now glowing like lamps, she smirked. It felt good, and it tasted good... "Does that mean I did a good job?" She smiled, unsure. Whatever it was, more would be enjoyed.

"Yeah, I... I'm sorry I gave no warning. I c-came. Cum. That's, we call that cum. Seed, whatever. I. Y-yeah."

Poppy giggled. "This is... Rumble!" She jumped up, almost making the boy fall down. "If I had known this is what the Forbidden Seed was... we'd have been in this position so much sooner. Is there more...? I have an idea...!"

Rumble blinked. Oh boy. "Wh... what idea? Yeah, I could, I can, I mean, yeah, I can do another round."

"Taint my womb."

"... e... elaborate?"

"Give me your seed. Tie us together. Defile my core.."

"Cum inside?"

"... Yes?" She poked a space slightly above her belly. "This is the womb, yes? The hole leads here? The holy place of Mothership."

"Yeah, one of the holes leads there..." He giggled, ease taking over him. Even if Poppy made it sound so serious, her inexperience with anything related to them was still nice. "We'll focus on that one first, if you want it. I'll make it good. Promise."

"Oh, we have so much to try out..."

Standing on the tip of his toes, Rumble tried to reach her lips once again, a dumb smile on his face. Seeing as that wouldn't fly, Poppy picked him up, giving him yet another kiss, letting their tongues figure out what they were supposed to do.

Rumble broke the kiss, and Poppy almost dropped him, but soon his teeth were clinging to her lips. There was something oddly perverted and delightful to the act, which excited Poppy even more. The way he then moved to her neck, leaving hickeys behind, making Poppy grope his thighs, having to hold herself back from showing just how much she enjoyed it all. "You're... such a sinner."

"Yours. I'm yours." He purred, slithering away from her grasp. "Now, uhm.. t-to taint your womb!" He exclaimed, probably more excited than he would be.

"I think I know how to make this easier... it has to go inside me, yes?"

Rumble nodded, and soon found himself on the ground. She was so much. And now, from the ground... she looked better than ever.

"It's throbbing... that's good?"

Speechless, the Yordle nodded, a smile in his face. "Then I am grateful you are enjoying this, my love. Now let's see if I do too..."

Carefully she positioned her legs around him, her pussy just above his cock, dripping down on Rumble. "You were supposed to take me, but... but this is fine too, right? It seems easier."

"I love it." He managed to squeeze out through the knot in his throat, breathing heavily. She was so cute. "I.. love it.

Smiling, she placed his hands on her hips, and slowly started to go down. The strange sensation of being filled, a long, quiet gasp with every bit that went in.

Like when she sucked him, the Angel started to bounce up and down, ever so careful as to not put too much weight in the small man beneath her. A smile... no, a smirk, a hint of mischief?

"My love... you look pretty from above." She purred, caressing his arms, the sensations of being groped making her smile even more. "You are such a good sinner. It suits you. Am I?"

He nodded eagerly, trying as hard as he could not to blow his load so early this time. Not only was he so excited, but he had already came once... and like this? It was impossible.

It didn't take long at all before she felt it, smaller this time, but undeniably the same thing. An odd warmth filling her up, making the Angel purr with satisfaction.

"I think.." Poppy whispered, leaning down to Rumble. ".. I want more." Her hands moved from the ground to his chest, slowly moving to his arms, pinning him down with a smirk. "Will you allow me, Rumble?"

"T-take me please." He whimpered, smiling like a dork. And from there, it was a blur.

They kissed, they fucked, his neck was covered in just as many marks as hers when they were done. Their names were yelled over and over again by the other, fingers got wet, Rumble's tongue explored every bit of Poppy that it could and her hands, him. Even when he came, again and again, nothing but a mix of light and passionate sounds echoed in his head, completely lost to the pleasure that she granted him.

Rumble was almost passing out from the exhaustion, only a dribble of pre-cum dribbling out after three or four loads, more than he could ever think of giving in one night. But she had him wrapped around her finger.

And he loved it.

As for Poppy? She knew what would come next. Horrifying pain. Banishment. Humiliation. She would be cast in the dirt without a second thought, her blood would paint the walls and floor of the poor Mechanic...

... and yet she could not stop smiling, giggling and caressing her lover's hair, staring up.

"Dear. Dear. Just a moment. It's important."

"Yeah, I... ah... I should grab some water."

"No, no dear, please. Here. Stay here."

He looked confused, sitting up bathed in sweat, his fur absolutely soaked.

It didn't take more than a second for the blinding light to appear, a hunched man with golden shackles on his wrists, no pupils or irises, a void of light where his eyes should be. Above him, floating with invisible chains on her hands, stood the spirit of Chastity herself, disgust bathed in her ghostly visage.

"POPPY THE REPENTER! YOU HAVE--"

"I have sinned, my oath was broken, I am to be cast into Hell and suffer with the scum below for eternity. I pledge myself as guilty." She spoke as if the line was rehearsed over and over again. It filled him with pride to see how she acted in the face of her Bosses but didn't help at all make Rumble understand what was going on.

"D-dear..?"

"My little Rumble. This will be a horrifying thing to watch." He looked up at the Aspect of Kindness as if sizing him up and with a sigh, the shackled man nodded.

"You should go away, Yordle."

"NO! LET HIM WATCH THIS WRETCH SUFFER WHAT SHE DESERVES! YORICK! THESE CREATURES DO NOT DESERVE YOUR LOVE. YOUR KINDNESS. RESERVE IT TO THE HEAVENS, AND PUNISH THIS FILTH!" She pulled up the chains, forcing the man to groan in pain.

Poppy was on her knees, looking up, defiant. Her heart pounding. Freedom was so close. What did pain feel like? She knew it was awful. Did it hurt as much as losing someone, even after trying to repent them? Was it that bad? Surely not.

His hands wrapped around her braid, yanking her up and forcing it to expand, revealing the true nature of it. A thick halo, glowing, light flowing through it like water through a pipe. All angels had some way to be dragged and manhandled, no matter how much they tried to avoid it. They were built that way.

And there was nothing worse than being cast aside like a broken or useless tool. Below a mortal soul in the eyes of the Council.

Like dirt.

"BREAK!"

Crack.

Crrrack.

Crack.

Poppy did not yell, but she also did not move. There was a horrific expression in her face, eyes pure light like Yorick's own. Thankfully Rumble could not see it, but he also was paralyzed with confusion and fear. He didn't even really understand what was going on.

The golden Halo started to drip as the cracks in the light appeared, dripping down her hair, not unlike wax or molten gold, bright as the sun. Tears of water pure as the springs in valleys yet untouched by men, throat dry as the desert that they braved.

Crackkkk.

The perfect circle started to bend outwards, more and more light dribbling out, and though Rumble wanted to cover his eyes or look away, he simply couldn't. Like watching one of his experiments crash and burn, it was fascinating and heartwrenching... even if this was more than an experiment. It was the love of his life. Wasn't he?

Her light dripped down softly, like fingers caressing her face, trying to soothe her expression. Tears flowed freely, the pain beyond anything she could ever imagine.

Poppy’s will before meeting her Lover was revered in the Heavens, the number of souls she brought nigh unmatched. Her reward, such a magnificent Halo that shed blinding light through the heavens when it was held, now proved a detriment to both Yorick and her, as both wanted to get this over as soon as possible. He didn’t want to harm her, truly. There was no problem leaving her there to sin, as long as she did not harm others. And Poppy? Poppy just wanted Rumble happy. Seeing her bleeding out in horrifying anguish, crying like a child? This was not what she wanted for her lover, even if she had foreseen it the moment she had decided.

More light, the crackles getting bigger and louder, thick as jelly and bright as the sun it flowed down her head. Her eyes, wide and hollow as her mind was struggling to keep itself together, let alone process every feeling she had at the moment. Every bit of her body felt like it was being sucked, ripped away from her and slowly getting pushed through the openings in her horns. Each moment making it harder and harder to...

CRACK!

A thousand voices yelled out at the same time, almost deafening Rumble. With the Halo snapped, her holy Arclight flew freely, the ‘life’ on her body disapearing as quickly as water from a tap, Her body was limp, yet it refused to fall down.

At least, until the holy Light started to get dimmer and dimmer, wetter and wetter, until what was coming out was not unlike mud. And from mud, blood. black as the night sky on a starless light, Not as thick as real blood, but it seemed to cling to Rumble’s fur, clothes and matress just as well. At the very least, the warm blood seemed to have cleaned away the strands of light covering her eyes and nose... only to reveal she had them cosed, and was not breathing. Impossible to tell the difference between her or a body.

OR, better yet, to tell if she wasn’t a body.

"WE ARE DONE."

As suddenly as they came, The Aspects of Kindness and Chastity disappeared. Left behind, the two pieces that had broken of Poppy's now splintered Halo, and on her head, forever left as a mark, those Horns oozing their vileness.

And yet what Rumble felt most was shock and helplessness. He did just stand there like a fucking dork, didn't he? He could have thrown himself at them. He could have done something. Anything. Maybe she could've ran away and avoided all of this, yet still lived like a sinner She was bleeding now because of him, because of his cowardice, his damn stu--

She was bleeding.

SHE WAS BLEEDING!

He barely took the time to put on his blood-soaked shorts before running to his Mech, kicking a button to start the engine as he ran back inside... where was Poppy?!

He rummaged through the blood, his fur going from blue to a deep red in moments as he searched for any trace of where she might have gone, or what happened to her.

Nothing?

... nothing.

He stood there, bathed in her own blood, lumps of waxy Light clumped tightly in his fists.

She was gone now?

This had to be a test. He failed, obviously. He fell back to sin. Was Poppy punished because of him? She OBVIOUSLY was, who else could this blood belong to?

He couldn't go to the city like this. But he wanted to cry. He wanted to ask Tristana what did he do to deserve this. Why he harmed Poppy. She was so happy. She probably was just faking it, of course she was, Angels are supposed to keep people at ease! Well, he was at ease.

And now it was all gone.

Lulu probably wouldn't judge him. Even Ziggs would probably not believe him. But those two weirdo hermits might know at least how to make him better. They did before.

He didn't even turn off the Mech, knowing it'd run out of fuel or overheat sooner or later. He could power it up later. Why was he still thinking about his mech?! GEE, MAYBE THAT'S WHY SHE LEFT!? AGH!

He beat himself, mentally and physically, over and over again as he dragged himself to Lulu and Veigar's house, a trail of blood behind him. There were no moths. Everything was so eerily quiet.

Even they wanted to avoid him, huh. Well, he wasn't going to be ignored. They'd have to cast him out of the forest!

Storming forward, now fueled by rage as well as self-loathing and guilt, he found himself knocking on Lulu's door with rage.

And as she opened the door, he was met with a hug.

"L..Lulu?"

"Yeah?!"

"Wh... wh.. did you drag Poppy here?"

"No, why?"

Lulu was quite literally covered hat to toe covered in the same black blood as Rumble, plagued by the smell of sulfur and burning flesh. His eyes were watery, and there was smoke coming out of.. somewhere?

"Uh, nothing, wh- did you see Poppy?!"

"Yes! Come here!"

Rumble had to hold himself not to push Lulu out of the way and find her on his own. Every step filling him with more dread. She was a weirdo. Poppy could be dead and she'd probably still have this happy-go-lucky attitude! AGH!

Upstairs, on a bedroom Rumble wasn't quite sure of how it fits on the general size and shape of the house, were sat the Gatekeeper of Hell himself and Veigar. Of course, Galio scaled himself down to an eight-foot-tall behemoth, but sadly, was forced to sit on a yordle-sized chair anyway. Cursed be these tiny folk who were great at sinning!

On the king-sized bed, illuminated by the moonlight, a mass of molten lava that didn't burn the cloth that covered it. Large, bulky horns that ended in a pointy tip, like the stingers of a scorpion.

"Poppy." He spoke, and if not for Lulu holding his arm, he'd have jumped on the bed.

Galio smiled. "Yes! Congratulations you tiny little bastard, you have made an angel fall with the power of your dick and lack of charm! I'd hug you, but they have a no-killing policy here, and if I have any values... I don't, I'm forced to obey. Good lawyers you got here, lad."

"Wait that thing is the Devil? Lawyers..?"

Lulu nodded. "He's Galio, hi Galio!" He waved with his oversized hands. "And he's helping your girlfriend not be a messy puddle for all eternity. It's gonna take a while until she's good to go. Will be nice though. You two can hang out together then! And kiss! And swear! Come on, give us an F! U! C! K!"

Rumble sighed. "Can I stay with her?"

"No." Galio replied drily.

Before Lulu could answer, Rumble stepped forward, breaking free of her grip. "I bet you not only I can, but you also won't be able to stop me."

"...yes, he won't," Lulu said, giggling. "He's just teasing you. Poppy will be under our watch, and you can live here until her fleshy form is done. We'll call Tristana to visit. Do you mind if Teemo comes? I think he could be useful."

"The Devil is a..." He stopped himself from completing his very stupid thought, sighing. "Sure. Just invite them over. I'll... I don't know, I'll let you guys finish, I'll go have a bath."

"I'll call you. We also have wine if you want!"

"I don't drink."

"Yes, you do."

"Yeah. I'll take a cup of water and whatever you have in store... and Lulu? Keep an eye on her while I'm out there?"

"Of course! She will be fine."

Rumble wanted to step forward and give a goodbye kiss to Poppy, but then again being in the middle of three powerful beings, and kissing the person of whose blood is covering you... not exactly the most romantic or nice thing to do. He'd be able to spend time with her later. It'd be fine.

Poppy's blood sizzled when it came in touch with the water, fading away in a cloud of steam. The cold lake almost seemed unpleasant after feeling Poppy's warmth, but it helped him relax despite the contrast. The night was still young when he left the lake, soaked as he had brought nothing to dry himself up.

He stood outside of the doorway dripping water, tapping his foot while waiting for the two beings inside to get done. Lulu brought him some cheese and water, which Rumble gladly ate up.

They were taking so long. He was so tired.

He was...

... somewhere.

Wherever he was, everything was completely black. He looked at his own hands, his whole body shattered into black pieces with clear white outlines. That was weird.

There was a sense of comfort around him, though. Something was there with him, something nice and warm. A single long and hushed whisper, spoken in a tongue he didn't understand, in a place he didn't know... and yet it made him so happy. He replied in his own whispering, very low, a jumble of words that didn't make sense together, but made him happy. 'Warm flowers... tin, flames, aluminum oil.' And they spoke, and retorted, and giggled, the presence and him. They were happy.

Rumble woke up in a chair beside Poppy, a raging boner and light headed.

The sun was already high in the sky, birds chirping, the buzzing of moths. His an... gi... fr... what would he call her now?

Poppy.

Poppy was laying in bed still, hands now covered in a vivid blue skin, a few parts of her body also starting to grow that layer. It was... eery, for sure, but it also was comforting. She was healing. At least he hoped this is what healing looked like.

The day passed, and it was calm, and it was pleasant. Veigar and Rumble talked and talked about things he didn't quite understand, the mage acting as a teacher for the misinformed fool. The meal was nice, too. Honestly, Rumble needed the rest after the night with Poppy...

Another dream.

Still just a presence, but he could feel it now. Like steam on the air, passing through him, almost absorbing him. It was so hot. It was almost too hot. He loved it.

They didn't talk, but Rumble stood there, letting the steam melt his broken pieces, dripping on the floor like molten metal, feeling himself cracking further.

This time Rumble woke almost falling on the floor, drooling all over himself and with his pants stained. Did Poppy...? No, he wouldn't have a dick if she did, he rationalized. Weird dreams. That's all.

He went back to the warehouse, grabbing whatever knick-knacks that could fit in his pockets, and whatever clothes he could get his hands on. Boy, there was a lot of blood there... he could clean it up after Poppy was done. Thankfully, Bandle citizens barely ever came up there, let alone into the Warehouse. He'd just lock the doors for safety though.

Another quiet day other than his trip.

It stayed on that rhythm for a good few days, odd dreams of something enveloping him, waking up with stained pants, eat, sleep, repeat. On the bright side, Poppy seemed to be healing surprisingly well.

After a week, a loud knock could be heard on the door below. Poppy's arms and legs were completely done receiving their skin, their blue so dark that it resembled the late evening's sky. She was getting better. Oh, what beautiful life.

Knowing better than to go below with one of Veigar or Lulu's visits, he was soon startled to hear a familiar voice, masculine, and terrifyingly worried.

"LULU PLEASE! RUMBLE, DO YOU KNOW WHERE HE IS?" After that, his words became too low for him to listen to. Ziggs? Why was he--

Oh, right, the pool of blood where he slept and the bloody steps leading into the forest.

Yeah, those would be kind of a red flag.

He pulled a blanket over himself, opening the door and standing on top of the staircase, waiting for Ziggs to climb over.

"... so he's, wait, I..." Ziggs stopped in front of Rumble, blinking for a moment before hugging the Mechanic, surprisingly strong arms almost crushing him.

"Hey, hey, I know, I missed you too." Rumble squealed out, patting Ziggs' back. "Sorry for the scare... it's... a long story."

"I want to listen. Look, dude, if you killed an angel I'm not sure what that implies but I can help hide the body, I'll--"

"What?! No, I didn't... well... I mean, technically? I fucked one. But she's ok now! I don't think she's an angel anymore so hey, no getting punished for like, saying shit for example. Like it doesn't burn at all... it's downright amazing."

"That... doesn't sound good. Aren't they coming for revenge or something? That sounds really bad."

"Possibly? I'm ok with that. If I get sentenced to hell I'll still have her. And..."

"And?"

"I think that's all I really need, man."

"You're in...?"

"Head over heels, man. I... she's... I haven't spoken to her since she fell because she's kind of... y'know, passed out currently, but I love her. She's so kind. She's so sweet, passionate, I... man, I sound like a moron."

"No, man, not at all. That's kind of cute. I'll... uh, do you want some time alone?"

"No, no, you can hang out. Not sure you'd want to see her, she's still... uhm, it's, complicated?"

"Yeah, but someone needs to clean that mess before a scout or two wander up there. I'll buy you two something nice. And try not to get you locked up. Well, I'll be seeing you, and tell her I said hi, yeah? I want to meet her one day."

"You will, man. You can be sure of that."

Despite that, Rumble followed Ziggs, and before either of them knew it they were cleaning up the Warehouse, taking away all traces of blood or of an Angel they could find. Funnily enough, Rumble found her boots again, kept hidden in one of his mechanical chests. They were still oversized, but he enjoyed wearing them... and maybe Poppy would like them too.

They drank beer, and laughed, and watched the night sky as it clambered up, sharing stories from mistakes in their engineering to silly things that happened in the city. They were brothers first, even if not related by blood. And Rumble was glad he had someone like that.

As the sun withered in a distant horizon, Teemo looked worried. Tristana was up with him, their hands held together, fingers interlaced. Her head resting on his shoulder, eyes closed as she hummed sweet lullabies of her childhood.

"I think I'm... jealous." He whispered, staring at Tristana with his wide eyes, pupils wide. He was lucky to have met her, to have been chosen to stay. Lucky to have her enjoy indulging in the depraved debauchery of Hell, lucky to have her arrange him a job and introduce him to Bandle's community. He was so lucky. And yet Poppy was luckier.

"Is it Rumble?" Tristana whispered back, looking up at him with a soft smile, trying to get him to look as happy as he was.

"No." Technically, yes. "... why couldn't I have waited and fallen for you?"

"Bec-- Teemo, come on." Tristana backed off, raising her voice, looking almost offended. "You couldn't know. Besides, I summoned a Demon, not an Angel. What if they sent Poppy anyway and you were stuck up there doing angel things? Look, I had a lot of relationships that didn't last. Truth be told I also feel a little sting when I see them happy. But I wouldn't be here if not for them, one way or the other. That or I've been reading too much sci-fi. Look, point is, we're together because of that crusty hag that lied to you and bailed. Besides, just think of it! You'll get another partner in crime! Maybe two! I don't think Rumble would be up for Demon stuff but... well, you never know, am I right? All of us, kicking ass together, or... I don't know, whatever it is Demons do? All I know you fuck, but we already fil that role... I mean, unless you want an orgy." She chuckled, staring away at nothing, dreamy, happy. She had gone through things like this before. She had no clue.

Teemo stared at her with tired eyes, sighing. "No orgies. We will... await, until she's able to talk. Then we'll visit."

"Are you sure? I liked visiting people while they were unconcious. Was easier to say what you really wanted..."

"She's not unconcious."

"You told me it'd take weeks before she... materialized, right? So how the hell is she not?"

"Dear. We'll wait. Ok? We can... visit your friend. I just don't want to be near her. Not until she has... adapted."

"Oooor... you could teach her how to Demon. I mean, you kind of pushed her to fall in the first place..."

"Well, it's her fault she heeded a Demon's words." He chuckled, and Tristana softly slapped his back.

"I also heeded a Demon's words and they were the best thing I did. So where's your God now?" She stuck her tongue out, and he soon nipped at it, both of them laughing like children. Ah, she knew how to make him happy.

They laid on the bed, and cuddling tightly, Teemo resting his forehead against hers. The idea of meeting someone who had the only thing he never got filled him with rage and jealousy... but Tristana always knew how to calm him. Despite all, he still loved her more than he could ever hate Poppy.

How lucky, he was. To start out so low, and find someone in the same level as him... this felt better than any debauchery before.

His grip got tighter around her, smiling.

"I love you."


	4. And so it went.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New beginnings, old endings... and in between, yearning.

A dark, dark room.

Empty.

The shattered being that was Rumble in his dreams stood, waiting for her.

Any second now.

Right?

The room was dark and empty.

Dark.

Empty.

Cold.

Not her cold. It was frigid cold. Not the cool winds that blew on spring, not metal left in a shady place. It… hurt, almost.

Steam.

His eyes opened, needing a moment to wake up and adjust. There was something awfully warm touching him. Like when Teemo sat beside him, but… closer.

Breathing.

Her eyes.

“My little Sinner.”

Poppy’s voice was hushed, her hands on top of Rumble’s. She was sat on the edge of her bed. Her eyes… they were so different.

Other than the fact she had no face for most of the time Rumble and the mages watched over her, Poppy also hadn’t opened her eyes, only in dreams, but even there they were the soft yellow of the heavens. Now… burning a strong purple comparable only to the brightest nights, whole nebulas pictured in her irises. It was… so beautiful.

“M-my… Poppy.”

His eyes were glued to hers, mouth agape, barely believing the sight in front of him. Her skin, which once was a soft light blue, now violet. Almost glowing. What was once a caring, shy smile was now wide, full of horrible intentions. Golden locks of curly, messy hair falling from her head like the Light that dripped when she was cast down, but somehow so much prettier… she was…

Gods, he could not even begin to describe how pretty she continued to be.

“My little Rumble…” She savored the words, her hands feeling like molten iron as she ran her fingers through his arms, all the way to his face, cupping his cheeks softly between her hands. Her sweet breath. The mischief behind those eyes. “… I missed you so… so much.”

Poppy got up, slowly letting go of Rumble, and finally, he got to see her full form. Truth be told, despite seeing her in bed naked… it didn’t do much to him. Not when she was stuck sleeping, unable to do anything. It felt wrong.

Now?

Now she was awake… and wanted to show him everything she had to offer.

Her large breasts, the defined abs, the strong arms, the horns that looked like scorpion stingers, a reminder of a broken promise that revealed so much more for her. Every inch of her body was a treasure in its own right. Gods, he could…

“Rumble.”

He blinked. Even trying to form words was a struggle when "Y… ye…?“

“You look so desperate like that.” She leaned down, picking up his hands and placing them against her breasts. It felt like his palms were burning. A sensation he had gotten used to, especially with Poppy’s punishments… but those were far behind. And this pain managed to be different. The sizzling didn’t hurt, much. After a few seconds of groping (and drooling over himself), he could not get enough of it, kneading them softly but curious as ever, thumbs pressed against her hard nipples, carefully moving up and down.

Wrapping her arms around him, she yanked him up and fell back into the bed, creaking loudly as the weight of the recently turned Angel came crashing down on it. She laughed, and soon, he did too, despite having his face buried between her breasts.

“You are so… perfect. Come here?” She purred, outstretched in bed. Rumble started to crawl up, eyes stuck to hers, inches away from her mouth…

The sound of the door slamming open, followed by the screams of Lulu. “VEI! VEI! SHE WOKE UP COME SAY HI!”

The lovers were… less than pleased, to say the least. Rumble was red as a rose being caught this way… at least he had his clothes on, but Poppy? Poppy was naked! Couldn’t Lulu at least have waited until she dressed?

“You could have simply knocked…” Poppy mumbled, sitting up, keeping Rumble warm and safe between her arms. “I was going to thank him.”

“Oh, you two were… uhm, gimme a– VEEEEIGAR, DON’T COME UP, THEY’RE BUSY!” Lulu giggled, slamming the door shut and walking away, whistling an alien tune in the distance.

He sat back down, half-erect, clearly disturbed by the sudden intrusion. “I’m… w-we can… you… you don’t have to.”

“Don’t have to do what?”

“T-thank me, like, uhm, t-that. I… y-you…”

“Silly. I want to. I want to thank you again…” Poppy’s hands caressed his thighs, purring as she pulled his shorts off. “And again… and again…”

Before Rumble could reply, he already felt her tongue running up his shaft, gripping the sheets below and whimpering, the feeling of her mouth being so different and… so, so much better…

Every lick making chills run up his spine, lips kissing the tip of his cock, a low purr making her vibrate, her hands caressing his thighs and groping his hips like he was a squeezing toy. He was in heaven, and she couldn’t be happier with the low whimpers and needy moans that he let out.

Lulu knocked on the door, but this time Poppy didn’t stop, and thankfully, neither did Lulu barge in. “Oh, and you guys, when you’re done, just… come down here!

A loud groan of delight was the only answer Lulu got, and as she went downstairs, Poppy finally got to taste her lover’s seed for the first time since she fell…

“Another round, my love..?”

“Y-ye… ye…” Rumble was barely able to breathe, but his hands slowly moved to her head, caressing her hair. They were both absolutely adrift in a perverted high of love…

… and they loved it.

Teemo stared at himself in the mirror, clawed fingers tapping the counter restlessly. Even in this yordle disguise, marks of stress were starting to ooze out. His fur was dry, not unlike straw poking out of his skin. His eyes, even when closed, had bags under them, and glowed in a soft light that was sure to set off some people. Lips dried up, crackled. He oozed with anger, and something… more.

“Honey?” Tristana knocked on the door to the bathroom, coat covering her up, nothing underneath. She was tired, but not like the usual kind of morning tired. Of course, with Teemo, she never got a decent amount of sleep, seeing as they fucked like rabbits until the sun was crawling up the horizon. No, she was… well, she wasn’t satisfied. Something she almost forgot was possible. “You mind if I come in?”

“… just a second, dear.” Teemo breathed in deep, trying to make these disturbing features fade. He did a decent job, but as Tristana walked in, he could see her face of worry through the reflection in the mirror.

“…Teemo, what’s going on.” She threw her coat into the pile of used clothes, which had been getting bigger since Teemo refused to do his part of their little routine. She had to do everything herself. It was starting to get to her. “Did something happen and are you not telling me… just, what’s going on?”

“I told you everything that’s going on, dear.” He spoke softly, an overtly calm tone that freaked Trist out more than soothed her.

“So is it Poppy? Rumble? You know you can get them as long as I’m there too, hell, I’m pretty sure–”

“No, it’s not that.” There was a crack in his calm voice. Anger. “It’s… nothing. Nothing you should worry about. I’ll make it go away myself. Promise. You don’t have to worry.” He smiled, needle teeth helping add to the unsettling promise.

“You know I’m here too, right. Like… you don’t have to do whatever it is you’re doing alone. Really! Just because I didn’t get my horns cracked, or aren’t sucking Galio’s dick… I’m still your girlfriend, right?”

He blushed. Yes, she was… and there’s nothing in this world he’d trade for her. Love was once a strong word, but now it seemed almost… no, completely fitting. It described what he felt for her perfectly. No perversion. No mere lust. Love… and yet he couldn’t bring himself to tell her the reason he despised them so much.

“You are. That’s why I’m telling you not to worry. Because you really don’t have to. I promise you, just a week, and I should be fit as a fiddle again. Promise.”

“Don’t, don’t say promise. It sounds bad when you say it. But yeah… I’ll… I’ll take your word.” She glanced rather obviously at the pile and stepped into the shower. “Uh, while I’m getting ready… can you go and wash these? I’m having to wear borrowed clothes. I didn’t even know I had a sundress.”

“Of course, my darling.” He purred, taking them away and putting them in a basket, fur standing up. He could be away for an hour or two alone… by himself.. thinking. She shouldn’t worry, truly, this wouldn’t affect her.

But that Angel and her stupid toy… well, Tristana could use fewer friends. Not that they’d be much of a loss, anyway. And it’d help him feel… less… gah, he was supposed to be an Incubus, not an envious, petty bastard. Yet for every moment they were allowed to be together, the angrier and more spiteful he got.

“See you soon, my love.” He spoke while walking towards the river, basket in hands, shorts on and that silly scout hat on to cover his devilish horns.

“See ya…” She replied, sitting down in the shower, letting the water fall on her head. Now, to think about what was she doing wrong…

His trip there was short, and after making sure he was alone, he summoned himself an imp. A tiny little creature, pathetic and tinier than even a Yordle’s child, smacking it and telling it to get straight to work. And while the poor little imp worked himself to a second death washing away all the substances clinging to Tristana’s clothes, Teemo sat down and started to plot.

He hadn’t lied to Tristana… much. His truth was just a little complicated. It wasn’t that he hated Poppy, although he wasn’t exactly fond of the imbecile that Rumble proved to be again and again. If he already annoyed Galio, the day the Gatekeeper met Rumble would be the day he’d quit. No, he didn’t hate them… he despised what they represented.

Love at first glance. He stayed by her side. He worried. Yet he stayed.

And here he was… thousands of years and his heart still ached with the mere thought of the woman he once loved. Tristana was… he’d never replace Trist, but the hole in his heart just didn’t seem to be filled up no matter how much they tried to do it. It hurt him. It made him furious.

Poppy deserved better, and she didn’t deserve to fall in love so easily. She barely worked for it! Rumble… the more he thought about that idiot, the angrier he got. He was a gifted engineer, sure, but dumb as a brick when it came to anything else, and as annoying as having a brick thrown at your face. A moron of proportions he could barely begin to comprehend. She deserved better. He deserved worse. But how…

The squeaking behind him from the tiny pathetic creature of pale skin, blubbery and saggy, gave him an idea. A malicious, evil idea… but well, he hadn’t gotten these horns just by fucking a human. Oh no. And he’d prove he deserved them by doing far, far worse.

Tristana was trying, and not exactly succeeding, on making the dress feel comfortable on her. It had sleeves and was way too stuffy. She was used to letting most of her skin breathe, covering up the mere basics so she wouldn’t get caught by public indecency, though she liked riding the thin line of slutty and small. This was… nothing she liked. At all. It let her lower quarters breathe, but with Teemo around that might be a negative…

“Honey, I’m back.” He purred, the setting sun behind him illuminating his soft and silky fur, red scarf-like neck fluff as beautiful as the first night she saw it. That was quite the glow up.

“Yeah, uh, good! Do you think those clothes will be dry by tomorrow because I really could use… anything else, I’m not gonna lie…” She grunted, struggling to take off her dress, a sigh of relief as she stood completely naked in front of him.

“I can try a few tricks. Even though I’m sure they wouldn’t mind seeing you like this..” He purred, putting the basket down, wrapping his arms around her waist just as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “I know I don’t.”

“You’re such a horrible little devil. You want to do it now?”

“You get the rest of the night free that way.” He purred, smiling a sweet smile that made her bite her lips.

“… ok you little sly fox, come on.”

And as Teemo lost himself inside her, listening to her sweet moans as he thrust until the night was dark and they both were out of breath… he knew he had a plan.

And oh, he couldn’t be happier.

Tristana woke to the smell of eggs and cloth burning. Teemo always got up before her, but now he was cooking? And trying to dry up her clothes… though that one didn’t seem to be going very well.

Walking slowly as she hadn’t quite recovered from last night yet, wrapped in her blankets and dragging them around like a Queen and her much too large cape. “… Teemo?”

The little Devil was dressed up in her clothes! And, she couldn’t lie… he looked pretty damn cute in them. Steam rose from the clothes while he cooked a healthy breakfast for them, not even raising his eyes from the scrambled eggs he was preparing. “I think it’s about time we visit Poppy. You think you’ll be ready soon?”

“Wait… it’s like…” She blinked, looking behind her to the window in her room, the sun barely trickling in. “… it can’t be past eight. Why the rush?”

“Excited to meet my new work mate. That a bad thing?” He purred, glaring at her with seductive eyes, cat-like slits surrounded by amber. It was almost downright hypnotic…

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fair. Well, I’ll take a bath, you uh… you use your own clothes. I miss wearing pants.” She spoke, walking away for her morning routine, leaving Teemo be.

There was… something inside of him, that he couldn’t quite recognize. He felt it before, but so long ago… it felt odd, odd and unpleasant. And it only got stronger the more he thought about what he was about to do. No matter. The smile that he had to force down whenever he thought about that Ang… Poppy crying, and Rumble rolling around like the mindless Imp he ought to be… oh, it made him shiver!

By the time Tristana was out of the bath, Teemo seemed done with her clothes, moaning out loud as he enjoyed his meal. It was… odd, seeing him like this. He was always so happy-go-lucky, but now? Now he seemed almost downright excited. She didn’t see that spark in those fiendish eyes since the first night they met… what once made her wet with anticipation, now made her deeply uncomfortable.

“So… uh… real eager to meet your new friend, huh? Guess I’ll be hanging out with Rumble while you two… do your business.” She was dressing up in the spot, knowing she couldn’t stop him even if she wanted. But seeing Rumble would be nice, and learning about what happened with Poppy. It had been a while since she last saw her… how much did an angel change until they turned into a demon? It didn’t seem like a lot but… hell, not her.

“Oh, no, I won’t be talking much with Poppy. Much. I think you’d do well in getting her acquainted with the more…” He picked up a strip of bacon, smiling, eyes glued to it. “…savory, parts of sex.”

“Wait, wait. She’s a succubus though.”

“No one’s born knowing everything. Sometimes you need a few nudges before you learn how things work.” He purred, his fur standing up as he licked his fingers from the grease and fat. “Hungry?”

Poppy stared down at her own chest, tapping her breasts lightly as she could, sighing.

She was on her and Rumble’s guest room, and while he was recovering downstairs, she was trying to figure out how to not keep her assets bouncing or people looking at them. Sure she was in this house of friendly Sinners, but… maybe it was some residual shame, maybe she wasn’t used to it… but she just wanted to be somewhat covered up. And even blankets made her warm to the point of discomfort.

Eh, she’d find something.

Rumble could feel the fur on his back stand up with the mere sound of Poppy’s steps, looking up from his borrowed book and around him. She was just coming downstairs, but still, he could barely keep his excitement down. Lulu was just in the kitchen, finishing up a chocolate cake to put most bakers from Bandle to shame.

Neither the sorceress or the mechanic could keep their eyes away from the amethyst that appeared at the bottom of the stairs, golden curls all the way to her hips, the massive horns adding a sense of enticing danger… and her eyes, a mix of pink and purple that even the Dark Mage himself would find it insulting to compare to the night sky. It was pulsating. And they stared right through Rumble, just as her toothy smile pierced his heart like a hundred love arrows.

It didn’t help that she was naked, either.

“My little sinner.” She purred, voice smooth as silk and addicting as poison. “Dearest ally.” She bowed to Lulu with all the respect and dignity a royal deserved. It took her a while, but finally, she realized what was going on.

“You… you two are breathing, yes? Release.” She spoke as softly as she could, soon followed by the desperate gasps of air from both of them. “… sorry.”

“N-nononono, it’s, it’s fine Poppy…” Lulu spoke while trying to recompose herself, eyes darting from the massive breasts to the hypnotic irises, unable to focus on just one piece of pure magnificence. Man, if only Vei was here to see it too. “Uh… I… I have to go talk with… Veigar! Yes! I’ll, uhm, leave you two be. Keep the cake there, please?” Nodding to herself, Lulu disappeared through a door that wasn’t in the walls before.

“… d-did I scare her?” Poppy mumbled, walking closer to Rumble, who seemed just as blown away as Lulu.

“No, no you didn’t.. you’re just… you’re just… that hot.” He purred, closing his book and putting it away in a table he thought was there, startling himself with the sound of it hitting the floor, but even that wasn’t enough to take his eyes away. “W-wh-why aren’t you wearing clothes, Dear?”

“Because nothing fits me, I don’t know where my armor is and everything else that could cover me makes me feel like I’m burning.” A somewhat miffed frown soon turned into a smile. “But hey, at least now I know what anger is. I… I don’t know, I quite like it, but I also want my problems to be solved. It’s weird! This is so good!”

“I’m so happy for you, my dear!” Rumble tried to get up, but soon he had an Amazon in his lap, arms wrapped around his neck and face buried between her breasts.

“And you know, none of this would’ve happened without you. I really ought to thank you some more…” She smirked, leaning in for a kiss.

Knock knock knock.

Barely an inch from each other’s lips, Poppy looked up, startled. Rumble was way too busy being crushed and loving every second of it to actually process what was going on, so the one that had to walk to the front door was actually Poppy, leaving a mortal with a boner and a dreamy look on his face behind.

“Poppy!” The Incubus almost leaped on her, hugging her as tightly as his strength allowed him. Tristana came inside from behind him, waving.

“Wait.. is Lulu home?” Trist asked, noticing the fact the house was much too quiet for the purple magician to be around.

“No, she’s, well kind of but she’s away… uhm. I think she wouldn’t mind having you two, as long as we all stay quiet! That sounds nice, yes?”

“Yeah, I think so. Uh, Poppy, why don’t you talk to Trist for a while? I think she’s has spent way too much time with a guy… maybe she needs some girl on girl time, yes?” With a devious smirk, he purred. “Just don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“Oh. Uhm. Sure! I wanted to ask you some stuff… but I guess it’ll have to wait? Trist?” Poppy offered a hand to the Gunner, who gladly took it.

As they went upstairs to talk, Teemo walked to Rumble, each step light as a feather, a grin made to unsettle people sitting perfectly on the Incubus’ face.

“So… Rumble.” He sat on the arm of the chair, hovering a few inches above it so his weight wouldn’t affect anything. “How’s Poppy been treating you?”

“Oh, that’s what you wanted to talk about… oh, thank fuck I thought you were gonna offer to dick me or something.” Rumble sighed in relief, smiling. “Man, she’s the fucking greatest. She’s… not to insult your girlfriend but… I’d give up a thousand Tristanas just to touch her again.” He stared dreamily in the distance, lost in thoughts of adoration.

“Isn’t that sweet.” Teemo looked away as well, thanking the seven circles that they finally gave him something easy. Tristana was sweet and delicious… but this? This filled him with joy. “You know Rumble… I don’t want to be mean. I really don’t. But do you think you deserve her? Truly? I mean, look at you.”

Rumble fumbled on his seat, still staring off in the distance. “I mean… I’ve improved a lot, man. If I have her around… maybe, maybe soon I can. I just need time.”

“Rumble.” Teemo placed a hand on his shoulder, purring with joy. “I’m your friend. and your best friend’s boyfriend. So heed my advice. You’re… well, you’re pathetic. If I didn’t know you were here beforehand, I might’ve sat on top of you. You have arms the size of toothpicks. Your inventions fail, you don’t have enough stamina to satisfy her… I know that for a fact.” He smiled, watching as Rumble squirmed and tried to make himself smaller on the seat, his insecurities being poked left and right, the joy of Poppy being safe and the fact that Teeemo was, indeed, Tristana’s boyfriend… he had to be trusted.

“But,” Teemo spoke, and though he didn’t have words for an answer, he saw Rumble’s ears perk up like an excited cat. Oh, just what he needed to know to go on. “You can better yourself in a way Demons just loooove.”

“Y-yeah?!” The small mechanic was almost jumping out of the chair as he scrambled to find a comfy position to look up at Teemo, ready to take whatever advice he had to heart. “C'mon you’re a Devil but you can’t keep that away from me man… don’t tease…”

“That’s the spirit. You remember this?” Teemo reached for Rumble’s left hands, thumb pulling away fur to the barely visible remains of seven circles. “You know… Demons find sinners impressive. Y'know what would make Poppy swoon for you? Drop to her knees and just beg for you?”

The Demon leaned in, whispering light as the wind. “Sin… sin and let her revel on the fact you are so mean… sin to your heart’s content… and further beyond.”

"But, but like…” Rumble pulled his hand away, taken back by the ‘advice’. “I’m, I’m in a pretty good spot already dude. She loves me…”

“For now.”

“… for now…” Rumble slumped on the chair, sighing. “Yeah… for now…”

They stayed in silence for a while, Teemo silently enjoying his victory, while Rumble soaked in this information. She was a succubus… a recently turned one. Maybe they worked like dogs or something. Younger ones were always full of energy… the older they were, the less. Well, Poppy had just fallen. She’d probably get bored of him in a few days then, weeks if he was lucky.

“All of them?”

“She’s a Succubus, so I’d say sleeping around might earn you some renown in her heart but… yeah. Go wild.”

“Fuck no, I’m not cheating on her, but… yeah, yeah! I’ll just do extra on the other ones. Oh man. Oh man, I’m ready for this.” Teemo savored each and every word, lying back on the chair as Rumble talked about his ideas.

“Oh, I got one right now. Gimme a moment.” He hopped out of his chair, running to the kitchen. While he was busy, Poppy and Tristana came downstairs, both of them giggling.

“…I thought that’s a boy’s only thing… wait, do you have one?”

“What? No… not a real one at least. You can buy these. They’re like belts. Then you just kind of move your hips like… oh, hey Teemo! Where’s Rumble?”

Just as they stopped in front of the chair Rumble had been sat on, he came back, a slice of cake in hands and two forks. With a kiss on the succubus’ kiss and a smile to the Demon, he stabbed a piece. “Sorry honey. Was grabbing a bite for us.”

“Wait wasn’t that… Lulu’s? Did she allow this?” Poppy grabbed the fork, and was hesitant… but she did look at the cake with wide, starving eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry about it. Just have a bite.” Nodding to Teemo, he stared at Tristana with a cocky smirk. “Yeah Trist, me and Poppy should be going now… I think we kept Lulu much too busy. Let’s go. We can return the plate later.”

“Oh… uh… I thought we could catch up and–”

“Nah Nah, you know, I’m fine, she’s fine… I think that’s enough. Uh, I’ll be seein’ you two.” Without much ceremony, and quite hastily, he rushed into the woods with a gleeful smile as Poppy and him ate cake. They even took the plate…

“Did, did you do something? Did I say something?” Tristana mumbled, scratching her head as she saw the two of them practically prancing in the distance.

“Why would you think that? They’re just off to fuck like bunnies. Like we should. Unless you want to hang out with Lulu for a bit?” A sweet, non-threatening smile. It unsettled Tristana beyond comprehension.

“Uh… no, y'know what, I think we could just go home. I need to get ready for the weekend anyway. Gunners will be busy. Don’t you have stuff to do as a scout too?”

“They barely notice me while I’m there. Might just think I’m that good.” He laughed, getting up and walking up to the door, left wide open by the two lovers. “But yes. I think you should.”

They walked home, Teemo as satisfied as he could be, while Tristana couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by how quickly Rumble fled when she came around. Man, she really hadn’t done a good job as a friend, huh? Damn…

One or two days passed without much difference, if anything, Poppy seemed to enjoy how energetic Rumble had become. Tristana also didn’t mind the tamer needs of Teemo, seeing as she herself could barely keep up with the usual. At least now she didn’t have to walk funny the next day… though the wrist marks would always be there.

Rumble had gone out for some secret reason, enough for the Fallen Angel to enjoy trying out something that fit her. Maybe it was because she was such a recent Succubi, maybe it was incompetence as a Demon, but no matter how much she tried she just couldn’t get anything to cover her! Damnation… at least when they had armor made for them, she could just fly down and ask for it…

Clumsily, she grabbed a wrench, a hammer, and a screwdriver. Truth be told, she only really helped Rumble carry things in and out… that and get his life back together. It couldn’t be that hard, right? He made it look SO easy. It couldn’t be that hard.

“Po… ppy?”

Rumble pushed the door open, waving away the smoke that filled the air as he walked in. The whole warehouse was smoking like it was one massive furnace, along with the heat of one! Too worried to think that Poppy was, in fact, quite used to the heat these days… he rushed into the smoke blindly, yelling for her.

He was met with a wall, and giggles.

“No, no, honey! I’m sorry!” More laughing and those warm, thick arms that could melt even the most stalwart knight wrapped up around him. Still giggling, Poppy met his lips with hers, finally setting him down.

“I uh, I may have… done some things wrong. And set fire to a thing or two. But it’s over! It’s just, uh, full of smoke now.”

“Did you melt the, anything that wasn't scrapped?”

“What? No.”

“… how the hell did you make so much…” Rumble started to cough out loud, waving up more and more of the smoke. “… so much smoke…?”

“Are you okay…?”

“My lungs are already black enough, don’t worry…” Another coughing fit as the smoke was really starting to settle in, making his eyes watery and breathing harder with every inhale.

Just as he thought that maybe rushing inside a smoke-filled building without a plan was maybe not that great of an idea, he was lifted up. And kept being lifted up. If his lungs weren’t full of smoke, he might have asked what was going on, but the disgusting wheezing made it damn hard to do anything other than an attempt to not suffocate.

For a moment he felt his heart stop as he saw a blinding light. Oh fuck. Was he that much of a pussy? After being impaled by his own inventions multiple times, the electric shocks, that time Ziggs tossed a rock at his head… this was what took him down? Some smoke?

“Breathe deep.”

Her voice.

He did as he was told, and slowly managed to clear his view with time, he saw it. Her face, blocking out the sun. Even with that, her purple eyes glowed as vividly as they did in the dark of the night, a smile sharp as the harpoons he crafted for TRISTY… well, he’d need to think for a new acronym for it now. What was–

“Breathe.”

He was holding his breath. Letting it go, he finally completely understood just how starved for air he was, gasping and wheezing for air like someone that nearly drowned.

“Yes. Good boy.” She purred, lowering her head so their noses would touch.“

"Wh… are…” He looked around, the smoke below flowing up. “… are we flying?”

“Are we…? OH! Oh yes! I’m, I’m not actually sure how I managed to do that.”

Slowly they descended, and as Rumble managed to walk a small distance to give Poppy the comfort, he saw the… shapes?

They were wings, of course they were, but the thick smoke that formed them was always shifting as if pulled together and restrained by force instead of the graceful light that flowed like water with her every order. This? This was… disturbing.

“You look beautiful.”

She was covered in the marks of ash and sooth, molten steel clung to her shoulders like plating… deformed, broken, brittle plating. Even her pasty white horns had a new layer of grime each.

“I am most definitely not.” She said, before smirking. “You look fine for me, though.”

He was hunched, hands resting on his own knees for support as he tried to retch out whatever remained from the smoke. His fur was almost black, dusted up and dripping with sweat from the heat. It was horrible.

“Liar.” He smiled, and so did she.

It took them the rest of the day, but they finally stopped Rumble’s furnace from billowing smoke and cleaned most of the dust created by it. Rumble was much too tired to do much anything, but he didn’t want to look weak, not for his lover. As he laid down in his mattress, still barely able to be called clean, he smiled at Poppy.

“So, dear… you think you can go for a round before bed?” He spoke gently and hushed, barely able t keep his eyes open.

“Little Sinner…” She knelt beside the bed, caressing his ears as if he was a pet. “You need rest.”

“Yeah, and I know a good, comfy, warm place to rest in…” He smirked, trying to look confident despite his exhaustion.

“No, you’re not. Today you’re going to sleep. Tomorrow we’ll try to see a doctor. For now? For now, you stay down… and I will keep my eyes on you.” She lowered herself to touch her forehead with him, smiling as she closed her eyes, simply enjoying the moment of feeling the one she loved so close. “Rest well, and wake up refreshed.” She wrapped one of her hands around his and kissed his lips. “Please.”

So he did.

Well, he tried to.

When he woke up he could feel the sore, dry throat and how heavy he was breathing, though the ground around him seemed clean. Poppy wasn’t there, but he could hear someone in the warehouse with him.

“Poppy…?” He asked, getting into a coughing fit with even this minimal strain. Yikes, he was weak.

He couldn’t be weak… not for Poppy. Not in front of Poppy.

Forcing himself up, spitting black goop as he tried to compose himself, walking out in the open of the wide warehouse. “Hello? Hooooney?”

The sunlight bathed the Succubus as she struggled with metal pieces, trying to twist and bend them into recognizable shapes. She was failing, but her strength made Rumble’s knees weak… that, and the lungs chock-full of smoke which were still barely working.

Lifting her ears like an excited dog as she heard Rumble call out for her and walk, the Demoness smiled. “Rumble! Do you feel better? I don’t want to mess up again… I uh, I can’t, I don’t think I can sleep even in this form so I just… decided to clean up the place while you were down. Are you hungry? Should we go eat something?”

“N-no.. don’t, don’t worry about it, I’m cool as a cucumber, hon.” He tried to stand upright and puff out his chest, but it just ended up with another coughing fit.

“… maybe you should go back to resting?”

“W-wha?! Nah, Nah, I’m alright. Let’s go. What were you planning on doing?”

“Well, first off, maybe a bath should be the priority.” She put down the bent pieces, walking up to her lover, cupping his cheeks on her hands. “It will help you. Promise.”

He nodded. “Yeah, bathing… It could be nice. Yeah.”

“I think Lulu’s plac–”

“Yeah! Yeah, let’s go there.”

“… you sound eager.”

“Oh, y' know, I just, I just really want to be clean again.”

“I’m glad. Your fur is prettier without all this..” She brushed his arm, trying to wipe some of the dust away. “Blue as the sky, soft as silk and white as snow…”

“Y-you’re flustering me, babe.”

“That only makes you cuter in my eyes, my little Sinner.”

They held hands as they went into the woods, Poppy’s hums filling the air with a joy Rumble could not completely describe. It was… good. It was good. It was really good.

“Uh, Poppy.”

“Yes, my Love?”

“You uh... wh-what are the sins again?”

She looked towards him, smiling. “Why do you want to know?”

“Uhm, just, curiosity. Y'know, now you’re a demon and all.”

“That… I don’t see how that affects anything?”

“Y'know, just so like… so I know, and stuff.”

“That isn’t a very clear answer.” Stopping dead on her tracks, she made Rumble face her, and very lightly and gently raised his chin so he was looking her dead in the eye. “Tell me, little Sinner… please.”

It would have been effective, could Rumble even speak when faced with such beauty. Even the frail display of dominance by Poppy already had him hard as the trunks surrounding them, a knot on his throat as he had no clue how to deal with this.

“… let’s just go bathe, then. You don’t need to know.”

Walking away, fingers slipping away from his chin as she stepped forward, Rumble dutifully following on her heels like an obedient dog. She didn’t want to admit it, but this feeling of power was… enticing. Poppy delighted herself knowing that every touch on Rumble’s skin stole his breath and made him desire her even further. It was too much power… but she tried to restrain herself, at least.

There were a few moths floating around, but nothing out of the ordinary. That is until Rumble started to take his shorts off. Rattling on his pockets.

"Why are you taking those off..?”

“I, uhm, w-wh..”

Poppy pointed at the manor behind them, a confused but friendly smile on her face. “Even if they aren’t home… do you want to risk it?”

“That’s… yeah, that’s true. But uh..”

“Really? I was kind of hoping you’d say yes, actually! But come on, get in!” Poppy laughed as she let herself fall in the water with arms spread while still facing Rumble, steam rising up as the heat of her body crashed against the cold, mostly still water.

“God frickin’…” In an impulse that he only realized was an idiotic move much too late, he jumped into the water, falling straight into Poppy’s arms. Though while she expected a kiss and maybe even fondling, she got a desperate Rumble patting his shorts and cursing under his breath. Letting him go, he soon made his way to the lake’s shore, pulling out a…

“Rumble? Since… since when do you smoke?”

“I, uh…”

Poppy crawled up to him, sitting beside him. “Rumble.”

“You’re… you’re a succubi and stuff… I thought… I thought maybe…”

“Succubus, it’s Succubus. And you must stop.”

“Wait, should I? Why?”

Poppy blinked a couple of times, confused, before frowning as Rumble made a face of confusion even more bewildered than her.

“Because it’ll kill you!”

“I mean yeah, but drugs and… isn’t that a Demon thing? Drugs?”

“Yes, but guess what, you’re not a Demon, I’ve barely had this job… uhm… new life. I’ve only had your dick! And truth be told I’m pretty sure that’s as much dick as I need. Guess what. If you die, I don’t get your dick anymore! I don’t know how souls work down there! I just make them repent before being murdered! I… did. Man, what a lame job. I loved it. B-but yeah, I have NO clue what happens down the line. Maybe you’ll go to Limbo and I’ll never be able to see you ever again! That is not good!”

She saw Rumble curling up in shame, almost tearing up. He was small. So small.

Picking him up on her lap, she purred, letting her warmth heat him up from the cold water. “Don’t worry, Little Sinner… I appreciate you trying. I do. I really do. But I would rather have you alive. Alive and well. That is all I ask, Sinner… Rumble… Love.”

Like a spell, Rumble calmed down, though he still seemed rather disappointed on himself.

“I just want to impress you.”

“You do that every day.”

Did he? He didn’t feel like he did. Working with junk and not giving enough attention and love to her, enough… everything. He wasn’t enough. He simply wasn’t.

“Sure.”

“No, no, I mean it! You try. And that’s the first step. You don’t need to sin. Though…” She bit his ear very softly, laughing at the surprised yelp he let out. “… you could be a little vainer. You look… well, I think I can fix that. Or at least start.”

Before Rumble could even ask what happened, he was already getting washed by his girlfriend, humming happily as she did her best to scrub away every inch of dust. “You’ll be fine, Love. You will be beautiful…”

“Hooooney, I’m home!” Tristana yelled, walking inside with a skip on her step, Boomer on a sling around her shoulder and sweat dripping down her forehead. “Teemo?”

She stopped in the middle of the living room, frowning. “Teemo…?”

He was home, she knew it, just… why wasn’t he answering?

She walked through the house and searched every room, growing more confused by the hour… until she saw it.

“Teemo since when have you been up there?”

With comically tiny bat wings, the Demon hovered almost glued to the ceiling, dozens of tiny notes glued to the ceiling much too far for Tristana to read it. “What the fuck, dude?”

The Incubus looked down, floating as gently as a feather in the wind all the way to the ground, where goat hooves tapped the floor. "What? I'm working."

 

"Flying isn't a scout thing." She crossed her arms, taking a good look at him. He was... different. Not much. But enough to unsettle her. His fur was luxurious, like silk, shiny. The fluff on his neck a blood red, puffy, like a Lion's mane. Even his horns were now white as a candle, glowing like there was a flame inside. He was beautiful.

And... beautiful wasn't a thing she expected for him.

"It isn't, no, but I'm still getting a paycheck, and I'm still working. It's just a side project. Don't worry about anything." He kissed the tip of her nose, speaking faster and faster. "I'm just thinking about some things. You know that Succubus? Yeah, I've been meaning to finally sit down with her and discuss some stuff. I know we tried to talk last time but I didn't say anything and--"

"Ok, ok. Look. Do that. I'll go to sleep. I'll be in bed." She purred, leaving Boomer on a counter as she walked to her room, falling on the bed.

And, to her annoyance, she slept without a disturbance.

It wasn't the fact she didn't wake up creampied, or naked, or even with hickeys painting her neck. He wasn't sleeping beside her. He wasn't even in the same room.

She bathed and dressed up, and still no sign of him. On the counter where she left Boomer, a note tied to the gun. 'Went to see those two, be back when you're off duty!'

A sigh.

Well, at least Gunner work would keep her mind distracted long enough...

 

 

 

"...so she said no?"

"Yeah. She doesn't want me smoking and stuff. I mean, neither do I, honestly..."

"Drugs and gambling aren't the only sins, you know."

"Not... really. I got, I got no clue. I mean I know fucking is, apparently. Killing others too? That seems reasonable? B-but I don't really want to kill anyone if I can choose."

"You're willing to kill for her?" Teemo smiled in disbelief. What a naive little moron...

"You don't even know, dude."

"No, but I'm starting to get an idea. Say. Sloth is a sin. Anger. Envy." He licked his lips with that word, body well aware of what the mind couldn't see. "Greed. Your pockets have been awfully light, haven't they? Pride... vanity. Be the man you want her groveling over."

"That.. sounds like cuckoldry."

"You don't know what the sins are, yet you know that...?"

".... well are those all of the sins? Being lazy, angry, envying stuff, wanting stuff and being cool?"

"Lust. There's also lust."

"Well I can't dick her all day, so I'll... I'll... thanks, man. I'll do my best for her."

"You get'em, tiger. I'll be here if you have any questions."

Rumble nodded and smiled, walking to Poppy with his chest puffed and arms ready to punch someone, but with every step, he lost a little more of his composure.

Poppy had found clothes, yes, and somehow she was prettier than ever. They were just outside of the Junkyard, while Poppy danced amongst the dead leaves and rusty soil, a dirty and ragged sundress, a faded yellow like the memory of good days long gone. The violet skin glistening in the sunlight and giving new life to those rags, making Rumble's heart flutter uncontrollably. She was good. Too good for him. And he'd never get over that fact.

"Uh, Po-Poppy, Teemo's..." He looked over his shoulder, as the Demon gave him a thumbs up. The Succubus slowly stopped spinning, looking over to Rumble with a smile, patient.

"Teemo's.. uh... leaving soon! And we should... uhm.. do... do something. Right?" He smiled nervously, placing his hands behind his back and grasping his wrists tightly. At that moment he had forgotten every word uttered by Teemo, and even his own, eyes and mind dedicated only to her. 

"Like?" She blinked, unable to stand completely still, holding her dress' skirt with the tip of her fingers, swaying it back and forth like a maiden waiting for her partner's move in this dance.

"Uh... pfft, I.. hum..." He scratched his arms, looking at the trees above as if searching for an answer that wasn't there. "... do you... do you like that dress?"

"That's not a thing to do, no... and truth be told, it is rather enjoyable. I would keep it. But I do miss... I don't know, the weight. Oh! Wait! Rumble! Do you think we could make something for me?" She smiled, looking away with a cheeky grin. "Without almost burning your house down this time..."

"I w-was just about to suggest that!" He said with a relieved smile on his face.

"Good! Then it is decided, yes?" Tilting her body to the side and standing in one foot so she could lean further, she stared past Rumble, straight into the Demon standing a couple of feet behind them. "You can go home now! We're busy!... yep, there he goes!"

Standing still once again and pulling her dress out of her body with one swift motion, she bowed. "Well, to my... class, yes? I guess it's about time I sit down and learn after what I tried to put you through..." She purred, walking closer to him, slinging the dress over her shoulder. "... but I have to admit, you look cuter without rust clinging to your fur..."

"Don't, I don't trust that." He chuckled, his smile slowly dying down. "You... here... uh, we, we probably need something that isn't a bunch of rusty shit for your armor though, right?"

"Oh. No, no I do not, in fact, want to have rusty... things all over me." She clicked her tongue, looking to her dress. "... maaaybe clean this up too while we're at it."

"Don't worry, I can go and-

"Oh, no! I'll wash it myself. You're... you're too delicate. Would you like to watch?" Without waiting for a reply, Poppy turned around and went to the woods. She didn't need to utter a word to have him following her. To be desired was to sin, but honestly, that was the least important part of this all. The soul she was supposed to save clung to her so needy, and she couldn't let go of it even if she wanted... a memory of times that felt so long ago now, a small caricature of a human dressed up as a soldier... yes! That was Rumble! But she would not fit him for battle, she'd fit him as the most beautiful Sinner to ever walk the Earth, and when the time came, Hell. She wanted to be holding his leash. To have everyone see just what she could make. How smart her... ah, what was the word they used for those things? 'Dolls'? Yes... Rumble would be her doll.

Like an apprentice watching the Master work on their magnum opus, Rumble stood behind watching intently as Poppy scrubbed the dirt away with sharp, short nails, using the water to rinse it again and again until the faded yellow got just that tiny more faded.

Without missing a beat, she slid herself back on it, like it was a second skin. "Alright. Done and ready. Where will we get the materials?" She smiled, ignoring the holes and ragged appearance of the dress.

"Uhm... we could try..." Yeah that was the hard part, wasn't it? "... we could... uh... I guess... uh... OH! Ziggs! Ziggs should be willing to give us some!"

"Incredible! Then by all means my love... guide the way."

And so he did, and it wasn't until they were in front of the old airfield Rumble realized just how man heads Poppy must've turned. She was beautiful and that definitely factored in all that... but also, she did have massive protuding horns that apparently sprouted out of nowhere.

Yeah, that must've been weird.. oh well.

The door slowly opened, a concerned Ziggs staring at them both.

"So that's... Poppy?"

"Yes! Hello, Ziggs."

"..." He opened his mouth, thinking whether or not he should speak, but the curiosity got the best of him. "C-can you even fit through the door with those?"

"Hey, my Lady's big but not that big!" Rumble hissed, but Ziggs paid no heed, and Poppy just laughed.

"Honey he was talking about the horns."

"... riiiight."

"Well, are you two coming in?" Ziggs nodded towards the large hall where dozens of Yordles were hard at work, building engines and empty hulls of steel, materials, and tools standing all around as sparks flew and hammers stroke iron.

"Oh, this place could use a bit of tidying up..." Poppy mumbled, feeling her purple cheeks flushing red. It was a mess.

"Well, first comes building these trains... second thing, looks and aesthetic." Ziggs nodded, taking them into one of the small rooms already built on the warehouse, smiling as the other two sat down.

"So, what do you guys want? Heim ain't home and I don't care what he has to say."

"Well... uh... w-we wanted to build her some armor..."

Ziggs frowned. "Commission a blacksmith?"

There was an awkward moment of silence before it clicked. "Ah, right. Being poor. Right. Man, it's good to have funding..."

"Yeah, wish I knew that sensation." Rumble hissed once again, though he didn't exactly want to. It made him look cool though. At least, he hoped it did. That's what Teemo said, right? Being angry was one of the sins...

"How much do you think you both need? I got some ingots, there's probably enough oil around here to spare and sell and then some, leather, swage blocks, mandrel cones, spring swages, cutting chisels, punches... you name it."

"Oh, you, we don't, we don't have to pay for it?" Rumble leaned in his chair, somewhat annoyed but also relieved. He didn't have to bargain for it and thus couldn't show off to Poppy.. but it was free. "Yeah, that's... good. I'll, I'll just, take as much as we need, don't worry."

"I'd offer you two a spot here but... it's going to be a busy few weeks. Go do your business now. I should probably see how things are going on the engines." He nodded to Rumble, smiling. "Good luck bro. And you too, miss. I hope everything goes well with you two."

While they were both moving up the boxes with a cart that Ziggs had also graciously granted them, Rumble's mind stewed on what Teemo said. Though as he hoisted an extra box of high-quality steel, Poppy's hand stopped him.

"We have two already. I want armor, not a city."

"Well, yes but having more--"

"We will ask that nice friend of yours if need be." Her smile was confident, asserting dominance as she helped him place it down. "Now hop in. We have enough.. and an armor to build, yes?"

The sun was falling on the horizon as they approached the junkyard, a blood red dot in the distance standing just outside of their humble abandoned warehouse. Teemo waved as they came in, immediately pulling Rumble to the side as Poppy unloaded the boxes like they were feathers, letting the boys talk.

And if she knew what about, she'd weep.

"You're looking rather clean you know. What's keeping you from staining your hands?"

"Honestly man?.. her. Are you sure about that advice? Like it isn't just a thing you like?"

"Ask any demon and they'll tell you the same. What did you try to do?"

"... Steal a box and uh, be mean. I can't, I'm just not cut for being a bastard, I think..."

"That's because you're trying too hard. Maybe you should... yeah, I know just what you should do if that's the case. You're clearly not cut for being mean, so you know what you do? You own it. Be pathetic." He nodded, putting reassurance in Rumble's confused and meek mind. "Sit down. Gorge. Sleep. Sloth is the easiest sin to fall prey to for you mortals... and I'm sure gluttony follows on its tail, yes?"

"I don't have money to buy that food. And besides what, am I just to let her do everything?"

"You already are."

Rumble's cheeks and ears flushed red with rage, but Teemo was right. Poppy basically had done everything for him since she came along... wasn't he the man here? He was acting like a scarecrow! Sure had the appearance of one...

"So do it. Just lay down. She won't let you die... when you can give her so much pleasure just by being a sack of bones and skin. She'll love you unconditionally. Even if you can't show it." The Devil grinned, caressing Rumble's cheek. "Go. She seems done. I'll pass by tomorrow."

 

"T...thanks, bud." Rumble shook the Devil's hand, and went inside, taking a seat near the forge where he'd be 'overseeing' Poppy for the rest of the night, meanwhile Teemo gladly returned home, a shit-eating grin and a thirsty heart sated, for now.

And for days, it continued. Weeks. A month.

Teemo came in, the smile of a saint and the words of a snake drooling its sweet venom on Rumble's mind, clouding his judgment, but unable to stop his love of Poppy. Even as he sat on a chair and only got up to go to the bathroom, letting his fur grow and not allowing his Succubus to touch him despite so much teasing, he still guided her through every step as best as he could imagine.

At their home, Tristana waited every night for her Incubus to appear in the distance, only for them to exchange cold words and head to a chilled bed with no warmth passed between them. 

Tristana was once again leaning against the window frame, eyes heavy and messy hair still reeking of sweat. She didn't forget to bathe... but she felt too tired. Not to blame the exercise... like her very core just wasn't into everything anymore. It was tiring just to think of it. It was more tiring to think about what was causing it.

"Hey honey."

"Hey..."

Tristana closed her eyes and sighed deeply. Deep breaths.

"What are you doing tonight?"

Teemo stopped on his tracks. That was... unexpected. "I, what?"

"Tonight. What are you doing?"

"Uhm. We usually sleep... I was heading to bed. Why?"

"..." Deep breaths. "... nothing, carry on ."

So he did.

And so she had to.

 

 

Rumble slept, hands over a pudgy belly that he had started to amass, though he didn't even eat that much trash. Even when he tried to be as unhealthy and lazy as he possibly could, Poppy still cared and treated him well as if he was her most precious treasure, and so he tried to return the favor by being the best teacher he could... ignoring the fact that he was not an armorsmith.

Poppy was finishing weaving her gorget, assembling link after link of chainmail like it was nothing. She was a natural. It would've made Rumble weep, had he not been too tired from the sudden shift of walking everywhere and pushing things several times his weight versus.. well, this.

"My Sinner?" She spoke caring like a mother, walking over to him... only to be greeted with snoring.

What had gotten into him?

Well, she could ask later. Clearly, he needed rest.

But... it didn't quite sit right with her, for some reason. It saddened her. Her little Sinner, Rumble... all broken up. A torn up doll. Yes, a doll... her doll.

Maybe there was a way to sew him up.

There had to be. But for now... she couldn't think of anything.

Back to her armor, then... at least it was something she enjoyed. She made each piece with Rumble in mind and loved every inch as much as she loved him.

 

 

And so it went.

 

 

 

 

No.

Not today.

Not this time.

Teemo walked in, wearing a beautifully tailored suit, made to fit him nearly to perfection. The few times Tristana actually got to see his eyes, they were sharper and... starving. The lustful slits that sought her every need now were vacuums, voids empty and shallow.

"Hello de--"

"Teemo."

Her tone was of unbridled rage, trying to be muffled by the tired soul she had become.

"Table. Now."

 

 

The coffee was cold, but Trist drank it anyway, staring at the table. She added too much sugar. It tasted horrible.

She stared at the bottom of the cup, trying to come up with words, while Teemo tapped the table with his nails, he didn't even look worried. He was bored.

"Teemo what happened."

"Mmm?"

"You don't, you're not a scout anymore."

"That's fine."

"Teemo when was the last time we kissed. I'm not even bringing up sex. Kissed. Smooched."

"... what?"

"Kissing, did you forget what Kissing is?"

"I'm wondering why that matters."

Deep bre-- nope. That wasn't gonna cut it.

"Teemo please don't do this to me."

"Do what?"

Tristana lowered her head, and cupped her face between her hands, groaning.

"What happened. Between us." She put her hands down on the table, trying to keep at least the semblance of composure. "Do you even remember my name?"

"Trist."

"Tristana."

"Ah, that's what I was missing... look, Trista--"

"Look what? Look what! I don't even care about the fact you've been squatting in my house for only Gods know how long, I care as to why the fuck you still pretend to care about me! Look at what happened! Look at me!" She looked even worse than the day Teemo arrived to look at her. Clearly, any progress she had made was long gone, bags under her eyes, unwashed clothes... it was a wonder she wasn't in bed reading something and eating whatever was lying around.

"Yeah, you look awful."

"No shit."

"Really."

"... since when are you so mean?"

"I'm just telling you the truth. I don't see what's wrong with it?"

"Yes, it hurts and it's your fault so I don't know why you feel entitled to remind me that yes, I do in fact look awful."

"Because it's true."

"Well, you know what else is true? You're acting like an asshole. A total twat. An unsurmountable shitstain. That's how all your relationships go? You stay nice and friendly for a bit then toss them aside and watch them suffer? Because I wouldn't put it past you. Not these days."

"Trist you know I love you." He got up. "And you're just making a fool of yourself here."

"No, I'm not. Since when do you wear ties? Why are you so cold all of a sudden? You don't even look like an, like an incubus anymore! You're like a fucking lawyer or some dumb shit!"

"Please."

"Please what, please kick you out so I can go back to looking for someone that actually deserves me? Teemo you forgot my name." She reached the boiling point. "No wonder you couldn't land a love past the first one..."

She stared deep in his eyes, frowning, too tired and annoyed to let the guilt of poking such an old wound settle.

He sat down.

"What do you want from me..?"

"A warm hug. Those sweet lies you whisper. Anything."

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

"Why?"

"I have a better question, why are you still here for me? Clearly, you don't l--"

"I LOVE YOU!" He slammed his fist on the table, flames bursting out of his eyes as he was consumed by unbridled rage. "I- I love you! This is... t-this.."

"This what?" She leaned on the table, a defiant stare. "This.. relationship?"

"Those two..."

Oh, that threw her off.

"...Rumble and Poppy?"

"Why... why are they...

 

... why are they...

 

w...why..."

He was sobbing.

It was... a pathetic sight. The perfectly tailored suit started to smoke, his beautifully groomed fur dried up like a puddle in the desert.

Tristana sat down and waited for him to regain his composure. His shriveled up form was a sight to behold and try to forget as soon as one could, and the smell of burnt cloth did nothing to help.

"Why are they happy?"

" 'Cuz they love each other...?"

"B-but I love you. I love you. I love you and I'm unhappy." He didn't even let Tristana try and answer before he got up, walking around the living room and gesturing wildly with every word, rags clinging to his body. "Why am I not happy? Why is everyone down there unhappy, why are YOU unhappy and they are happy, huh? Rumble is an idiotic bastard! Poppy is an IMBECILE! She just fell and she still clings to those little angelic things, the prude bitch! They laugh and cuddle and, and we do those things too, so, so why are they... why are they like that? W-why should they be allowed to continue? Huh? Tell me! TELL ME!"

"... wait, no, what?" Tristana was trying to keep herself from shaking his shoulders and slapping him for a reality check, but really that would only worsen everything. Besides, deep down, seeing him being so dramatic was... fun. Oh, she was an awful person, wasn't she? 

Time to redeem herself, she thought. "Ok, what's making you sad? Come, come here. Just. Tell me. What's getting to you?"

His breathing was shallow, and molten rocks dripped from his eyes, disappearing before they could hit the floor. "They."

"You're jealous, I got that, I mean what about them makes you jealous."

"They... th-they're always so... so close to each other." He tried not to sob, but it was impossible to hold back. "Th- the, he... he's... she takes him everywhere... he praises her... th-they do everything with each other... they're eating together... walking together... wo-working together... wh-what do I have? What is in this for us? We are beasts of lust and yet she... she finds a way... I.. I..."

"Romance."

"Wh..a?"

"You're annoyed they go on dates and stuff? That's it?"

"... dat.. dates, yes... I..."

"Simple question. Does the fact they don't just fuck all the time and still manage to smile every day, is that the thing that hurts you?"

".. yes, I, I could say so..."

"Honey." She stuck a hand forward and Teemo touched hers. His was cold as the ice. But she held it tightly. "If that's what you want. If that's what you wanted. You could've just told me."

He pulled his hand away slowly, shaking, unable to even look at her after this tantrum. "But... but will it be... it-it... how do I know you're the one..."

"Wait, what's this now?"

"... he was her first love. M-my first love is in heaven now. Hers is... hers would do anything f-for her."

"Look, I'm not saying I'd worship you like a cultist, but I'm pretty sure the range of things I wouldn't do for you? Pretty fucking slim."

They stood in silence, but Tristana's frown turned into a smirk. A malicious, devious, evil grin. "Say."

He still couldn't look up, but he uttered a sound to let Tristana know he was listening.

"You're angry about their romance, right? And the fact..." She got up, walking around the table towards him, and hugging him tightly. She was freezing, but Angels and Devils, she had just the plan to heat him up. "... that it went so smoothly."

"Yes... I.."

"Teemo? Tomorrow I'm buying us wine. I'm buying some food. We're going on a date."

"Are we?"

"Yeah. No fucking all the way there, no coming home as soon as you nut... just us, enjoying the life around us and ourselves. Got it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. I guess."

"Good.. now... I know just who has wine. They should be open right now. Give me... like, an hour or two, and I'll be back. Don't wait up." She kissed his forehead and ran away into the dark of the night barefoot, nothing but a hoodie and ill-fitting pants to protect her from the night.

Hopefully, Lulu and Vei weren't busy.

 

 

 

 

"Sorry, he's doing what?"

Ziggs leaned on his chair, mouth agape as he tried to think as to why he'd be acting this way. "Rumble isn't in the mood to... walk?"

"Yeah. And now Teemo isn't coming around anymore, so all he has to talk with is me... I do always enjoy chatting with him, but... ah, I think it drains him to always see the same face. Do you think you could visit?" Poppy smiled as sweetly as she could, tilting her head to the side like a puppy. "Please?"

"I wish I could. I really wish. But with Heim stuck with those uppity Pilties..." Ziggs ran his hands through his head, pulling his fluffy ears back and letting them bounce back to place. It helped him relax. "Well, I guess we can... uhm, well, you. I guess you can... I'd say stroke his ego but it sounds like I have more of an ego than him at this point and I'm a potato."

He groaned, staring at the ceiling and playing with the buttons in his outfit while thinking. Poppy couldn't do much except stare at him, mystical eyes almost burning through him.

"Oh! I got it! You can make stuff!"

"Well, we were working on an armor--"

"Yeah, yeah! Get him up, have him, how far are you guys on making it?"

"We were to finish the plating today."

"Good, get him up and have him do anything and, yeah. Just. Just praise him. Give him an injection of self-respect... ough to clear his mind."

"But wha--"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Ah, shit-" Ziggs got up with a jump, staring at the door. "You uh, go back to Rumble... I need to fix some shit, I wouldn't stick around." Ziggs bolted out of the door, and Poppy followed suit, a disappointed sigh as the night enveloped her outside.

Even at the wee hours of the morning, she still could not find a good time to come for Ziggs' advice. He was a good soul, and cared for his brother... but they had so little time. Poppy had enough of confused and disgusted stares, no matter how much she fixed the tattered dress, unbeknownst to her that massive horns menacingly pointed at anyone in front of her like a bull, paired with her unmatched size and royal manner of speech and attitude... the combination scared all around her.

Veiled by the night and walking with a step light as the breeze that blew in the cool night, the Succubus made her way up the hill, boots of leather stitched threefold and fixed again and again. Her whole outfit was jury-rigged, imperfect, yet it was hers. And it fit her well enough.

The doors to the warehouse creaked as she forced them open, a smile on her face. Today her armor would be finished. Today Rumble would walk again. Today? Today Rumble would be her apprentice, and she would be the Master once again.

"My dear!" She bellowed, sliding out of her dress like water and oil. "Get up!" Her voice was a command heralded by a King, and her confident pose was enough to make the half-asleep Yordle scramble to get up, dusting food crumbles off him.

Oh, he looked utterly pathetic.

She walked to him slowly, lifting him up by his arms until they were staring face to face. "My little Sinner... I won't let you sit idly anymore."

"W-wait, you don't... enjoy this?"

Poppy's confident smiled turned into a very confused frown. "Enjoy... what? Seeing you wallow in your own filth and self-pity as you chow down slop?"

"... y-yeah?"

"Why would I, my poor boy?

"... Teemo told me you'd like it..."

Her confusion soon turned into anger, but she gently let him down onto the floor. "Well. We will talk to him about what... this means. For now. Oh, my dear love..." She brushed his cheeks clean with her hands, unable to keep herself from trying to fix his appearance despite the mild discomfort it caused. "... sorry, we, we will finish our armor, yes? Show me my dear... how skilled you are."

Rumble didn't move, and yet she patiently waited. He stared down on the floor, thoughtful, eyes closed as he tried to gather up the courage for the harsh truth...

"I'm not a blacksmith."

"Pardon?"

"I-I'm not. I don't know how to make armor. I've just been blindly talking shit out of my ass and hoping it'd look nice enough for you not to notice... I... I'm... I'm sor--"

"Rumble!" She laughed with pure, unbridled joy. " Rumble! Why should I care? If anything, it just makes your work even more impressive! Blind you have guided me through it all while tainting your body and weakening yourself... you are a powerful creature, with a heart full of love and confusion... and oh, my dear Rumble... what wouldn't I trade to make you see it. But for now. For now, my body will do its best to be the model that your armor deserves." She purred, caressing his cheeks with fingers soft as silk. "Come on. Let us finish this."

And so they did.

The night became day as the hammer met steel over and over again, the armor was pieced together bit by bit until Poppy had a full suit. It was nothing short of impressive, considering neither of them was used to making armor, but it served its purpose well, at least at a glance.

And so Rumble laid it down, chainmail clinking as it hit the ground. "There it is. I'm, I'm... ah shit." He looked around, feeling his cheeks start getting red. "Wher... fuck, fuck, where did we put the helmet? Fuck fuck fuck..." Poppy's hand landed on his shoulder, a reassuring smile killing any amount of doubt or anger about the little mistake they did.

"I will see your face better, then. That is all I hear." She chuckled, slipping into the armor with ease, her bare skin heating up the steel rings with naught a touch. It felt uncomfortable, but it also felt familiar. It felt...

...wrong?

Poppy couldn't bring herself to admit it, but it felt... less than spectacular. Rumble stared at her with confused eyes, though she couldn't tell why. Was it her face?

The smoke hit her face and enveloped her, but she didn't fight it. It was sudden, but she didn't care. The heat clawed at her skin, molten metal dripping from her arms and down her legs, tearing at the somewhat fresh skin that she had, revealing the magma-like interior of Poppy's body. Her muscles tensed up, and she spread her arms wide, letting the pain flow and fade while her body did... whatever it was doing.

From outside it wasn't much better. All Rumble could see, well... was nothing. Poppy was completely hidden in this cloud of smoke, and all he could see was the iron dripping. He sat and... waited. What else could he do? He hated this feeling of impotence but... he really just was this useless.

The smoke whirlwind finally settled down, the Succubus donning what could only be seen as a disgusting mockery of the armorsmith's trade, what little 'armor' she wore covering only the most prude parts of her body, leaving a very obvious hole between her legs and presumably, a little further behind too. A pentagram of chainmail over her belly and on her back made to near perfection except for a few stray rings which soon fell with a mere movement. Her gorget, thick enough to stop even an axe from cutting through, now a remarkable collar... with a neat little flower in the middle. Charred iron surrounded by copper in the shape of a flower, burning hot enough to look a pure red.

Behind her, wings black as the night and just as suffocating. The disgusting smoke that blackened lungs and destroyed throats clung to the marks of wings once real and smothered the scars left behind at the moment she fell, wounds not felt in the moment of terrible agony. She looked deviant, immoral, a complete and utter perversion of everything that a Holy Knight was supposed to be...

... and yet neither of the fools could keep their smile hidden.

"My Rumble."

"M-my..."

"Poppy." She purred, short yet extremely sharp claws snapped the collar around her throat, and she took a long, hard look at it. "I am your Poppy. And you... oh, my little Rumble... just as you own me..."

He didn't flinch or move his eyes as she wrapped the collar around his neck, despite the smell of burnt fur that came as it settled, the iron never quite cool enough to lose its color, yet never quite hot enough to harm him.

"You look so beautiful like that. Do I? This is your creation. I am so proud of you Rumble... but are you of yourself? Your hands made these. I perfected it. And I couldn't have done it without you..." She purred, caressing his cheeks softly. "My little Rumble..."

He was completely wordless, eyes wide staring straight forward, hands shaking. He could barely believe this was happening, let alone that she could look so graceful and sweet despite the lewdness of her outfit. He couldn't hide anything. His emotions, erection, expression... plain for Poppy to see, and delight herself in how she affected him.

Leaning past him, all the way to his ear, nipping it softly... he was still completely frozen.

"Speak, my..."

"... p-pet?" Her words melted him, and he spoke without thinking, but instead of weirded out... she only seemed more delighted, looking at him with the fire of galaxies burning on her eyes, cocked eyebrows and a smirk that one gave looking at a fine plate of dinner.

"That fits you so much better... don't you think? Such a smart little..." She seemed to let the word slide of her tongue as one would with a fine piece of chocolate, melting in their mouth so they could delight themselves with the taste. "... pet."

"Y-yes. Tha-thank you." He was surprised his heart hadn't jumped out of his throat already, letting her hands guide him to the wall, pinning him there as she dropped to her knees...

And the morning went on, the humming of birds muffling the cries and whimpers of a delighted Yordle being drained of everything he had to give.

And he gave every inch of himself with pleasure.

 

 

 

 

"How's the wine?"

This was their fourth date this week, and while Teemo didn't exactly seem to have been restored to his former glory... he sure looked better.

His fur was a deep orange instead of the luxurious red, and the unsated lust on his eyes seemed to have gone away. But despite all that, in the clearing they found, everything was... soothing.

"I'm not sure." He spoke, staring at his glass with a melancholic tone.

"Come on. Drink it. You can indulge. Hell, I know I am." She said, pouring yet another full glass for herself. "Promise."

His cup was empty in seconds, and a low purr could be heard. It made Tristana feel a little better. "You're recovering fine. I'm..."

"Don't be. I know what you're gonna say... it's, it's fine. And uhm, I, I love you."

She nodded, the hint of a smile forming on her lips. "And I love you."

They shared a moment of silence, staring into the blue skies above as the wind blew past them, warming their drinks and cooling their skin. It was a nice moment... but as Teemo placed his hand on top of Tristana's, and she clasped it, they realized how much better it was doing this...

 

... Together.

 

Teemo had his eyes closed, head resting on Tristana's lap as she caressed his neck fluff and head, humming and occasionally singing the lyrics of many a Bandle song. His breathing and low growls and purrs so soft she could feel the sounds caressing her.

Tristana fell silent as she stared into the sunset, hand breezing past the cup and to the wine bottle, taking a swig. She had three chances before and she completely ignored them. He was quiet, comfortable, she was happy and half-drunk... now or, well, the fifth date.

"Teemo." Oh, Lords above it was happening. "I.. what if..." She breathed in deep. "What if..."

"... We got married?"  
"... We got married?"

They stared at each other for a moment, before both of them broke into laughter, making the Yordle spill some of her drink on the sheets they used to sit on.

"No, n-no, but, that's... uhm. Not like... Yordle marriage..." Tristana's pure laughter turned into a nervous chuckle before it finally died out.

"I want to bind us."

"... sorry, what?" Teemo sat up, looking at Tristana confused.

"You know... my soul... yours..."

She could see his fur crackling as it was drained of color, a terrified look on his face. "B-but... what? No, no, Tristana, are, do you know what happens down there? The killing? The torture? The bureaucracy? Oh Gods no no no, my love, please--"

"Hey, hey! I know. I got all that. I consulted. I made sure. It's all clean." The breeze blew her hair, and she smiled, confident. "It's ok. I know what will happen. You will own me... I'll kind of have some control over you too... it's fine. I got that."

"Trist, did--"

"Yeah, THAT part too." She nodded, taking yet another swig. She could feel her cheeks flushing red.

They stood in silence. Teemo stared at her while she looked at the sunset, chuckling at her own thoughts.

"... would you really go that far?"

"Maybe... not today." Taking a deep breath, she finished the bottle, clutching it between her crossed legs. "I feel like... I don't know, say some goodbyes, finish some stuff. Just to be sure nothing gets in the way, you know."

"I don't want to force you. Please."

"The only person forcing someone else here is me. At myself. Possibly you too." She sighed. "I'm not gonna be like her. I'm sticking with you through everything that comes. This is to make sure."

"What if you regret it?"

She chuckled, falling headfirst into his lap, a surprise to him. "Shit man. That's my problem. Right now I love you. Right now I might be making the worst mistake of my life. Right now it feels like the best decision I'll ever make."

It took him a moment, but he embraced her, closing his eyes as the sun went down.

Well, fifth date it is.

They came home laughing and chuckling, Tristana resting her arm on his shoulder like a stool.

Their bed was ready, comfy for their sleep.

Neither of them could, and they knew the other was awake.

"Hon."

"Yeah?"

Teemo shuffled to the side, hugging her. "I... I want to do something before us... y' know."

"Yeah?"

"Those... two." It was clear he still held a grudge, but he didn't curse them. That was an improvement.

"Mhm?"

"I should... you know..." It took him some time to finish, but he finally did after some groaning and thinking. "... Apologize."

"You should."

"I should."

"And I'm proud you recognize that." She purred, kissing his head and caressing his brittle fur until she finally fell asleep.

He did, too.

 

The Morning came, and Tristana could feel his warm cheek against her chest, heating her up on this cold morning, blankets somewhere on the floor.

"Rise and shine." She purred, smooching his nose, being greeted with a nose rub and a kiss on the lips.

"Dear?" Oh, she could feel it grinding against her.

"Yes?" She purred, knowing just what he was about to ask.

"... n-no, I'm, I'm sorry." He turned away, but she wrapped her arms to his chest, pulling him back slowly.

"Don't be. Really. Come on, you can tell... you're a sex demon. It's fine."

He grumbled for a bit, before finally giving in. "I would like to fuck you like we used to."

"You know we didn't have to stop. I appreciate you trying and all but... I reeeally enjoy getting fucked into exhaustion. The dates and dinners are just to make the dicking that much better. Otherwise, it gets stale. You dig? Can't live off candy, otherwise sooner or later sugar will taste worse than raw cabbages."

"... 'dig'?"

"You get it?"

"Ah... yes. That... that makes sense." He smiled, kissing her lips ever so softly. "No wonder your kind was always my favorite."

"And I'm about to remind you of why."

Heated kisses soon turned into an excited Incubus laying on bed, a horny Gunner riding him with a delighted expression on her face, warm hands groping and squeezing her breasts as they traded lovingly teasing insults, spending the whole morning making up for every day that went without either of them expending all that pent up sexual energy, and by the end of it even Teemo couldn't claim to have been spared from exhaustion... but he looked as good as the day he first came, and she could feel the teeth marks around her shoulders, neck, thighs.. everywhere was just completely littered with needle-like points, making her skin purple.

Oh, she couldn't be prouder.

"Time out?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna.. gonna bathe."

"Yeah. Good one."

They giggled, and their morning routine was back to what it was... except for the fact that they spent all of the day fucking each other dry, and it was almost night now.

While Trist bathed, Teemo transformed into the scout Bandle City recognized him as, shorts and hat, even his backpack with maps of random places in Runeterra.

"Where are we heading?" She smiled, hanging her towel up to dry while looking for some going out clothes.

"I told you I need to apologize."

"Oh, you... oh! That's really sweet, you know."

"Heh. Yeah."

Dressed up like a Gunner, she held his hand as they walked out of the door, into the dark paths that the night hid with its shroud.

"So, what are you planning on saying?"

"I don't know. I don't even know who to say sorry to."

"I mean... both of them, right?"

"I guess? I was only a dick to him though. Maybe I can avoid her...?"

"Teemo. Come on." She stared at him with tired eyes, tired of his hate for Poppy... and physically tired. Getting fucked until you could hardly feel your legs took its toll.

 

"Yeah Teemo, come on."

Both of them froze on the spot as they heard the voice behind, purring as strong, purple arms wrapped around them. And they burned...

"I think you have some explaining to do."

"Pop...py?"

The Succubus towered above both of them, giggling. "Aren't you attentive. Oh and, dear?" She looked at Tristana. "You can go."

"Wow, yeah, just..." As Poppy lifted her arm to let the normal Yordle go, Trist turned around to get a good look at the Succubus' body. "... you look different."

"I do! My boyfriend made this. Thank you for noticing." She turned her attention to Teemo, who was still wordless. "You wanted to make sure he wouldn't, however."

"Hey, Pops... no, actually that sounds weird. Poppy. He, we were going up there to-"

"To? Keep talking to Rumble about how little he matters? How bad his work is? Teemo... Envy is only good to inflict upon others. Do you know what isn't? Anger. And you might imagine I am stricken with a terrible case of rage at this moment. You would be correct."

"Look yeah you are but--"

"Let him speak for himself. Well?"

"... yes, I'm sorry. For what did. Those things." He spoke as if a heavy weight was squeezing him, and while one would think Poppy's strong arms would be the reason... letting go of such a thick grudge against Poppy... "I am. I really am."

"I want to believe you, Teemo." She sighed.

And let go of him.

"So I will. Just don't talk to Rumble again, yes? That would be rude... oh, ah! Actually, talk to me for a bit. You see I love this but he also made a really great armor piece that was... you know... actual armor? And you hide your horns but mine are just so... in the way... ah, could you help me? Real help."

Teemo glanced at Trist, her stare begging him to just be... well, be nice.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Let's go. Uh, Trist, this will take a while." Teemo turned around to stare at Poppy, sighing. Why did her armor and horns have to be so intricate? "Don't, uh, don't wait up."

"Yeah. Yeah, I won't. I just gotta see something with the... uh... wine... maker. Yeah. Totally. Just gimme a while, I'll be long asleep by the time you get home. Love you! Bye Poppy!" 

Trist ran off into the woods, giggling as she realized that things were coming around. And once she was far away, her giggling turned into a silent walk through a path of moths guiding her deeper into the forest. The wind blowing harder, making chills crawl up her spine.

Lulu was knitting something with needles that looked like twigs, whistling a happy tune as with the same ball of wool, a dull grey, she managed to knit beautiful patterns unseen by the people of Bandle of varied colors, too many to list. And she was happy.

"Hey Trist!" She spoke without looking up in the cheeriest tone she could, mumbling her song while trying to think of her next words, as if doing both at once was possible. "Sorry, busy! Talk to Vei."

"I'm not... I'm not sure this is a comfy topic for him."

"It is. He's been trying to find a good way ever since you brought it up." Finally, Lulu stared up, only to give a reassuring smile and nod as Pix showed up in the door, ready to be Trist's guide. "Go on. It's fine."

"... I feel like I should be soooo wasted for this."

"I got some purple and pink if you need to relax."

"No, actually... uh, I was talking about normal drugs but, yeah, I think...

 

... well, maybe a little 'pink' wouldn't hurt."

 

 

Veigar looked up from a yordle-sized doll, built to perfection to look exactly as he did, several stitches created on the leather and covering the fur. His claws thick with coagulated blood, presumably from the organs, meat and bones stuck inside the doll for the utmost realistic incisions and stabs.

"Hey Vei." A surprisingly relaxed Tristana walked in, taking a deep whiff. "Reeks of iron. What you doing?"

"You know what." He sighed, crossing his arms. His veil was down, showing all the horrible disfigurations from his torture. At least he could claim to have learned something in the Immortal Bastion... though the best ways to slice someone and keep them alive? Well, it wasn't exactly... useful. "It's probably going to be painful. I mean. I tried it all. Even the romantic kind. Shoved my hand riiight up.." He caressed the doll's chest, brushing fur aside for a very bloodied spot, the stitches barely holding up. "... here. You'd feel him ripping it out. Not fun."

"Dope. Dope."

"..." He took a deep sigh, trying not to let his anger show. "Did you take something Lulu offered?"

"Look, man, killing yourself is bad enough, letting the man you love to kill you feels way worse. I just want to pretend I can't feel bad for a while." She smiled, not a hint of pain on her voice. Pink really did wonders.

"That is fair, but still... annoying. At least hide that smile." He growled, using his claws to point out each and every incision, explaining the horrible pain or sense of dread that would be accompanied by even attempting any of them in gruesome detail, most of the wich she thankfully forgot due to the dust that Lulu offered her.

"... so that's it. You'll be in pain." He nodded solemnly, putting his hands behind his back. "I am sorry."

"No no, it's... fine." She stared at his claws, then at the body doll thing. "... wait, did you, did..."

"Mmm?" Veigar squinted, walking closer.

Tristana removed her top and showed off the nibble marks left on her breasts. They were still purple, clearly a few puncture wounds from one or two teeth... but then again, these seemed to have been left by a thousand needles.

"So... care to explain what I'm staring at?"

"Yeah. Teeth." She giggled, slipping back on the comfy top. "Teeth! You haven't tried biting him. OH. OH MAN!" Tristana was about to hug Veigar, before remembering who Veigar was... and what he'd been through. Instead, she just nodded eagerly, though he extended a hand forward.

"For good luck. I'll be praying he won't miss."

"He won't. He won't! Veigar thank you so much!" She shook his hand with vigor, laughing gleefully as she ran home through the forest. 

 

Veigar walked downstairs soon after, sitting near his lover, placing a hand on top of her thigh.

"I'm... I'm sorry."

"For?" She leaned into him, resting her head atop his shoulder. closing her eyes as she blindly let her hands guide her craft.

"Not being as loving as them. Touching. Caring."

"Shhh." Lulu wrapped the long piece of wool around his neck, dropping her needles and using her hands instead to rub her hands against his arms. They were the limbs least touched by the lashes, brands, and slices of a tyrant... though even when clothed, and though they were mostly whole... he still shivered and winced at a touch. Even hers.

"You're perfect as you are, and I would not trade you for every tale in any world. Be the ice that cools my burning soul. Be the rough texture that grinds me into shape. Every splinter of care you show me... oh, Veigar, when would you ever show anyone else? I do not need much from you." Lulu leaned up to kiss his cheek... or well, what was left of it on this side. "For everything you do is just enough. And that's all I would ever ask of you."

"... Yes."

He took off his hat, placing it atop her head before laying down on her lap. All he could see was her face, covered in the shadows of a dark night yet still so beautiful and gleeful it practically radiated its own light. Not even the stars would be imbecilic enough to dare disturb this moment.

Only she could bring him this kind of peace.

Oh, only her.

 

 

 

 

Tristana lied.

She waited up.

The pink dust that Lulu gave her... what, hours ago now? Was gone and done for good. All she had was time in her hands.

Time to wait.

Heh.

It felt... funny. Waiting for her own death to come at the hands of her lover. Boyfriend. 

Her pistol seemed so tempting right now.

That would fuck up everything, though.

She still played with the idea, humming as she fondled the gun, a simple six-shooter. It had a lot of kick. She probably couldn't survive a shot.

Probably.

Ugh.

That was the worst part of it all. The most terrifying one.

How long would it take?

She didn't want to writhe in pain, and at least in her head, Teemo wouldn't enjoy the sight of her gasping and retching as she slowly bled out.

Ah, but she'd follow through. She had--

No, no, she hadn't. She could just call it quits here. But she felt ready. She loved him enough. She wanted to.

So she would.

There was still the question where she hadn't really said that many goodbyes... maybe even those were unnecessary. But it still felt nice. A comforting thought in the nightmarish realm of 'what if it doesn't work and I die'... then again she would probably have a straight ticket to hell at this point.

The seconds ticked by, each moment a horrible sense of dread overtaking her. How little time she had left, playing with a gun, thinking about death. How dumb. How dumb! She wouldn't straight up die. There was an afterlife, at least. She'd be bound to him. She'd have a new... ish body. How fucked up was that? A whole new body.

Thankfully, in the middle of a discussion about buckshot or a single slug for suicide, Teemo walked in. His step was silent as the tension around them, and yet his presence was just as strong.

He knew what she was thinking.

"... Hey, Teemo."

"Love."

He still wasn't used to the words even after so many dates, kisses, and Angels only knew the hours they spent fucking each other to near death... or the closest thing Teemo had to 'dying'. Funny. Now she'd be dying.

Oh Lords above, he would be killing her.

He sat on the bed with her, and for a few minutes, they cuddled. The sky was a deep blue outside, the sun just barely rising in the horizon. Birds chirped. A new day dawned.

"I'm ready." She whispered, putting the gun away on a nightstand.

"Yes, yes I... I know. I just need a moment."

"That's fine. That's fine." She nodded, slowly letting go of him, laying on the bed like Veigar's doll. Displaying her body for him to end this, and start a new life. Even though it felt like neither of them was truly ready, neither of them had the want to make it stop. They wanted to go through it.

Teemo climbed on top of her, caressing her cheek with one hand, the other very gently touching her shoulder. He was warmer than ever.

"It's fine." She smiled, and so he leaned down, giving her lips the longest, and yet also the lightest of kisses yet. His fingers caressed her throat, and his eyes darted down to stare at it.

He started to lean down an--

"Wait! Wait. I- I want my last words to be something cool. Like, like... Bandle Gunners rule, or I regret nothing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, y-you can go... just be.. just be a little slower?"

"That's ok. I can do that."

So he was. His breath almost seared the skin on her neck, but the pain didn't stop her from saying her final words.

"I love you Teemo."

 

 

She didn't feel anything but the prickle of a thousand needles, as she did many times before, and yet soon she didn't feel anything period.

He stood there, a good chunk of her neck between his teeth, blood gushing like water from the wound. She looked so calm.

He didn't panic, but relief overwhelmed him as he felt the cold touch of something.

He let go of the piece of meat between his teeth, sitting up straight and laughing at the ceiling as the sun started to bathe the room. 

"Oh, I love you... I love you Tristana!"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Distant sounds of cavaquinhos and guitars playing, drums being beat and tambourines playing in a chaotic harmony that filled the night. A dark, dark path leading to a black warehouse, light practically oozing from the windows, getting louder and more overwhelming with every step. There was no wind, and everything was calm.

His hand guided her, and they laughed.

The front doors, massive. The music felt like it would destroy her eardrums, yet she couldn't get enough of it. He giggled, a laughing red streak of gold flowing through the dark.

A small door, fit for them.

Oh man.

 

What a party Rumble had made.

In the weeks that Trist and Teemo were away, Rumble had earned more money and Poppy more renown than what could be possibly imagined. Their business was going surprisingly smooth, and so much so, look at the party he had thrown!

A band played on top of a scrapped Piltovian train wagon, all dressed up like birds and to few clothes. Massive fake feathers of multiple colors adorned their backs and crowns of smaller, just as colorful furs and more feathers, while they wore barely anything else other than a skirt or shorts. And they danced, and yelled, and beat their drums, and danced. 

Around them, witches, doctors, pirates, robots. The warehouse was packed! One Yordle dressed up as a beautiful princess, laughing as his friends stared at him crossdressing. Oh, she missed Bandle.

"Trist!" A random woman screamed with joy. Oh, not so random. It was one of her Gunner pals dressed up in a frog onesie, though honestly, it had been a while since she saw any of them... "You look... uh, wow! What a costume... is that why you were away for so long? Spent all those weeks crafting this?" She smiled and kept blabbering on about their costumes. 

"Yeah! We spent all this time working on these costumes. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I need to see Rumble.. uh, give Daisy a hi for me, seriously I'm busy, sorry."

Speeding through the crowd all the way to the practically hidden stairs that led upstairs, to grating catwalks and a few pieces of furniture. A couch, a wardrobe, freezer, dresser... and on the couch, on a beautifully tailored suit that even Teemo was surprised by, Rumble.

"T-Triaaah?" Rumble shot up, blinking a couple of times. She was...

Well.

Different.

To start with the obvious, her fangs were barely able to fit inside her own mouth. Her eyes, once a light brown, now as brightly yellow as Teemo's. Hovering barely an inch or two above her hair, two rocks shaped like tiny rocks...

And she was pink.

Her outfit was less jarring but still bizarre, as her pants, spiked belt, and boots made to stomp maggots were rather... violent. Her top covered a surprising amount, considering Teemo was literally only wearing a loincloth that barely did its work on covering his cock, and her neck was adorned with a beautiful silk scarf. Spiked combat gloves, with claws made of the same materials as her horns.

She was a demon... or at least, not a Yordle anymore.

"You... look great?" He spoke, trying to understand what happened for her to have become... that. And wondering if just maybe, Poppy had something in mind like that for him too.

"Yeah! I dig this new look. Uh, I can, I can still be blue right Teemo?" She smiled awkwardly, only now realizing maybe that was an important question.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. You'll still look like them. But you're better." He purred, and they both giggled.

"Good! Uh, you, you guys came to see Poppy too?"

"No, I came to see you, dumbass. I spend almost a month knocked out cold and you think I come to a party just to see your girlfriend?" She laughed, hugging him tightly. Oh, Lords, even her body was warm... just like Poppy's. 

Sitting down on a couch to play catch up with Rumble, Teemo stared into the other side of the warehouse, where Poppy talked and a group of other important looking Yordles was all listening intently. It wouldn't hurt to see how she was doing.

Leaving his lover and the dork behind, he made his way to the group. Ziggs was buzzed off his ass and probably had a few other substances within him too. Amidst the aristocrats and priests, Lulu and Veigar. She was wearing a bizarre outfit, a clear see-through skirt over floral pattern shorts, and a sleeveless red shirt that looked like plastic and knowing her style... probably was.

Veigar was literally wearing the same outfit he always wore, but with lavender, indigo and nightshades adorning his hat's brim.

Poppy was standing on top of a Hammer that, realistically, should be heavy enough to make the catwalk fall and take them all with it. But she moved, expressed herself and laughed on top of the Hammer's thick, much too big head like it was nothing.

Her skin a light blue as light as the one she was before, those devilish horns replaced by beautiful pigtails... at least, in this form. And her armor. She was a bulwark, heavily reinforced thrice the amount someone would need. All done by her hand, too, as Tristana's intricate gauntlets and hard boots could attest to.

"... so I came in, and the cavalry poured forward. The poor man, oh, I will never forget that poor human! Wounded and weak, he begged for salvation, and it came in the form of a righteous blow! From yours truly. For you see when I fought with them, I was hailed as Hero... and, I don't like being egotistical or anything, but..." Flashing a smile sharp as a dagger she purred her answer. "Oh, I do think I deserved that title more than anyone else on this world."

The crowd cheered in awe and respect to the warrior in front of them, none the wise she was naught but a devil in disguise. Unlike him, who wore his colors, quite literally in plain sight. 

Glancing to the side, she bowed respectfully. "Ah, I'd love to entertain you further but... I have other friends. Come back in a bit. Oh, and bring me more wine. Mhm." Gracefully sitting down with her legs crossed, something one would think impossible to do with the amount of steel, padded cloth and chainmail that composed her armor, Poppy leaned back against the Hammer's shaft.

"Someone's enjoying the new life."

"What can I say? I make them happy and they come back wanting more. I don't think this is evil." She chuckled, bitting her lips. "Oh! This is a bit evil though. Look there." She pointed at where Rumble and Tristana were sat, and so Teemo stared at them. Taking a small remote control from Ziggs' pockets while he was busy trying to even stand up straight, Poppy smiled.. and flicked on a switch.

"So I was therrrrrrrrr..." Rumble gripped the couch tightly, eyes open wide with surprise as his pants started shaking, to the bewilderment of Tristana. "Juh... just a... mo-moment.. ah.. go... ah..." And just as suddenly as it started, it stopped. "So... sorry.. oh.. f-fuck.."

"... what the fuck, man?"

"Po-Poppy's idea..." He mumbled, thankfully the next part being muffled by the loud music coming from below. "... and mine too."

"What, to put a cat on your dick?"

"... that might've been safer." He chuckled, breathing in deep as he looked inside his pockets for the small device attached to some of his most sensitive areas. As small as a finger, with a button attached to it. As soon as he pressed it, it vibrated, hard enough that it almost fell out of his grasp before he shut it down.

"Rumble."

"Yes?"

"I want fifty."

"Hah, yeah... uh, w-we're thinking about doing something with these for everyone. It might be fun. Mighnnnn!" He crossed his legs, bitting his lips as hard as he could to muffle his moans, almost orgasming on the spot from yet another burst of pleasure.

Left out of breath, he listened to Tristana going wild over the lewd possibilities that came with it. And while they talked, Poppy bobbed her head left to right, listening to Teemo.

"... so yeah, you should maybe do like us."

"Yeah but I like him as a Yordle."

"Tristana can still look like a Yordle."

"Teemo. Honey." She smirked, dreamily looking at her Yordle. "I would burn this city down before I let anything happen to him. He's mine. If he dies, I will walk to hell and slay anything on my path until I can take him in my sweet embrace... what fun we'll have then. But he stays alive for now. What's the fun in not tiring yourself? Well... your partner." She chuckled, putting the switch down. "I'm glad for you two, though."

"Thanks. I... get it. I just hope you two have more fun like that. Well..." He stared at the guests that came up to listen to Poppy again, clearly having had their fill of drinks and food. "... you seem busy. See you later?"

"You're always welcome, and so is she. Well now!" She yelled, getting up in a hop. "Are you all ready for the tale of how I laid then slain a Drake as big as this place? It was magical! Come now..." She laughed out loud, the guests laughing along like rats following a piper.

"Hey, Trist." Teemo purred, extending a hand to her while Rumble tried to fix his clothes and wipe away the pre-cum stains from his pants. "I think I'd like to make a scene or two. Want to come?"

"Gee, eager to be the center of attention are we?"

"No. I just want to show everyone how I'm the luckiest devil in Hell."

"Sure she won't get jelly with us stealing the spotlight down there?"

"There's enough attention for us four. Come on." He purred and guided her downstairs. And the Party continued, and so did their lives, and they could not be happier with how things turned out.

 

They were all creatures of sin, loud, eccentric, shameless and disgusting.

 

And they all loved each other like no other.


End file.
